Kitty kitty kitty
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: He stretched, his tail swishes from contentment, his ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened. The sun was warm against his skin, making him purr happily. Soon he hides his features from the world, no one should know, no even his family. Being rewritten.
1. Morning

**Me**: Yes I know you're all thinking the same thing....**'ANOTHER GOD FORSAKEN FANFICTION?!'** Yes...another one, but to let you know I'm not going to update for a while, maybe, because of one of two things.

School is a living Bitch especially for a high school student, even more for college, I'm honored to know that you guys put so much work into your profession, can't wait to do the same!

I'm going back to (**Cautious Scare of a Strawberry**) and rewrite it, maybe get a beta to help, don't know yet.

So yeah, don't kill me if you are waiting, besides the longer you wait the sweeter it will be to have to read right? -**Smiles small like hopefully is correct**-

**Kami**:....wow this is unexpected and I'm inside your head mostly

**Momo**:...right there Kami this is _very _unexpected....

**Me**: Right well I'm just going to make up for many things that I've put of for people

**Both**: Got it

**Nel**:...Wow so your really getting serious as a writer?

**Me**: Yep Nel I am

**Temari**: That's amazing to hear from you especially since you're one of the biggest procrastinators I know

**Me**: Y-yeah thanks Temari-san I know thanks again for pointing out my problem as a human

**Temari**: NP!

**Me**: Right well there's the explanation for you all....I may update a few in my time, such as (**Moon Cutter and Souls of others**) and probably two more..., but that's a maybe....I'll still read others that people put up just to let you know! I'm not going to be completely gone....anyway people please

**Temari/Kami/Nel/Momo**: READ AND REVIEW FOR OUR SAKES WE LIVE WITH HER!!

**Disclaimer(Shukaku):....**Random mix there oh well....I'M SHUKAKU!!!!! FEAR ME OR FEEL THE WRATH OF MY SAND!!!!!...-**Hears shouting at him and a very _bad_ threat to his manhood- **O-oh ok Cres I won't do that....besides it gives your "Panda-chan" a headache most of the times....stupid red head....anyway Cres. doesn't own Bleach, Naruto, or on a more random factor....sand....that's right....sand.....just letting you know....

**Pairing: **GrimmIchi!!!!! -**Drools**-

**Warnings:** MANSEX!!, YAOI!!, USEAGE OF TAILS!!, FLUFF!!, CUDDLING!!, KITTY HEAT!!, MPREG!!, CUTE REFFERENCES TO ICHI!!, PROTECTIVE GRIMMJOW!!, SUBMISSIVE ICHIGO!!, MANY LAUGHS AND so on so forth....-**Coughs-**

**Summary: **He stretched, his tail swished from contentment, his ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened. The sun was warm against his skin, making him purr happily. Soon he hides his features from the world, no one should ever know his hidden life, not even his family. Ichigo is a cat hybrid, but only his mother knew...till today.

**Title:** Kitty Kitty Kitty

* * *

**Ch 1: **Morning has risen again

Ichigo laid on his bed, curled up in a random fashion, one would think that he would have back problems laying like that, but he didn't. The night breeze tickled at him, making him curl up even more. His orange mop of a head was thick and unruly to even decipher a end to it. What made it more odd was that neatly hidden in the mop of hair, was a pair of ears, many though of thinking about his normal ears...well yes his normal ears, but not human ears rather pointed ears that represented more fitting on a purebred domestic feline, more commonly a house cat. Yet he had them hidden in his hair, making them hard to find if many were looking for them. His back arched as he moved around again, stretching to move his muscles, each one defined by the moons shinning vale and the sweat from the summer heat that commuted to the climate around this time of the year. As he stretched a long, elegant, orange tail swished from the base of his tail bone, above the wonderment known as his delectable ass.

His ears flicked upward, listening to the sounds of the night before he closed the window and shut the blinds slightly, so no one would think about getting a look at him. He laid back on his bed, near the head of it and curled up to his pillow, ears retracting to his hair and the tail curling up again around his long muscular legs. At least he could get a few hours more sleep hopefully, yet he knew that it wouldn't happen for he, Kurosaki Ichigo, was a Deputy Shinigami for the place known as the Seireitei where more Shinigami live when not in the world of the living, where he lived, and helped souls moved on and execute Hollows to be either cleaned or sent to hell. He was also known as a Vizard for he had a inner hollow that kept him alive then anything more. Yeah he and his hollow had disputes now and then, but a decent relationship that Ichigo trusted his life in his hollows hands when he needed help. Yet no one, not even his own family, knew a lot about him, none of them knew the reason, but left it be. He kept his secret in the time he was living, the only other person who knew his secret was his Kaa-san who sadly was killed when he was nine from a hollow who was trying to get to him. His mother was the world to him, not only because of his secret, but because she also was the same as him, a secret keeper for their hidden properties.

He sighed in contentment as he laid on the top comforter of his bed. To his disappointment no soon he started falling back asleep the sun started to rise, but he was happy. It meant that he had lived one more night with his secret hidden from many people he knew would use it to an advantage and he'd loose the only things he had left in his life, his family and friends, also freedom. He let the sun rise as he rested his eyes and waited for the warmth of the soothing son that seemed to also remind him of his mother's loving embrace of protectiveness. As for many who didn't know, as he felt the sun his muscles constricted lovingly to his bones. Hating to stretch again, but needed Ichigo moved his hands out and let his back bow downward, his ribs nearly hitting the bed. He let his fingers rip at the bed, his fingernails coming out slightly becoming sharp claws that easily could slice the comforter to shreds that would make a massacre of stuff animals seem clean and fluffy. He soon let his tail swish freely and as he yawned, showing off his easily noticeable sharp fangs that could make you bleed if hit right. The fangs slid back making his teeth normal once more and his ears flicker once and twice before hiding once again. His tail wrapped around him then went up his back, slowly embedding into his spine making him normal. His body was tone and slightly tan making him a eye-candy for any teenager his age. He was glad that his summer was just starting as of a few hours ago, so he didn't need to do anything more then necessary. Once he looked around he pulled his curtains closed more so no one would enter as he dress, as he slept in the nude every night since he could remember for his body always overheated in the nights. He grabbed a pair of clean boxers from his dresser and then went to the closet and grabbed some random clothing, namely a tight fitting shirt that hugged his famine like curves and muscles also a pair of skinny jeans that made his ass a pinching target.

After he left his room he made his way to the bathroom and had a really quick shower, since he really hated showers that lasted long as he always felt like he would drown if he wasn't careful since he had past experiences and dreams about them. Eloping his body in a warm steam and stream of water that relaxed him some and after shampooing his hair he got out and dried off, got dressed and left his room. He grabbed his deputy badge, putting it in his pocket then left the house before his family even started noticing that it was the break of dawn. After walking around for a few minutes in the morning hours of the day he made his way to the park, one that he liked a lot from his life when his Kaa-san was alive. The grass was comfortable and sleep worthy. The area was well spread out so no where he went it was a long time before he would see anyone, the places he went to in the park were even harder to get to if you weren't like him or a Shinigami, but when he was just himself he found these places even more enjoyable for the sun would hit it perfectly to keep him warm, a stream ran under a hill, making a calm white noise and from time to time a breeze would sweep through, making the grass dance and make a little noise as if starting a symphony. He sighed and went to one of his new hiding places. It was in a deeper and denser part of the park that people rarely ventured into, so he would have an even lower chance of being found. He quickly jumped from tree to tree, thanks to both his natural abilities and his Shinigami training, and arrived at his hiding place that made his life easier. Not even the Shinigami could find him there for some reason, the place would hide his Reiatsu from them so he wouldn't be bothered even more. He slowly jumped over a small cavern of the park that showed the stream. He laid down in front of a cliff and let his ears perk up, loving the sun hitting them, warming them up quickly. His tail slid into existence and curled up to his body. Sighing audibly he just listened to the sounds of the park go on around him and soon his let his scenes go, not fully, but enough to let him ignore the small things.

He slowly stirred as the sun slowly rose even high then when he arrived many hours earlier. He heard calls from over head, mainly spikes of Reiatsu from his fellow Shinigami and friends. He sighed and then felt something else off. Another Reiatsu was with them, a familiar one. One he couldn't get out of his mind.

"Grimmjow" He breathed, ignoring his appendages he hit his badge to his chest, letting his body fall, the ears and tail left the body and attached to his soul as he moved up to the battle. The tail hid beneath his robes and his ears went down in his hair. As he arrived he slowly felt heat rise over him as he neared the battlefield. He arrived and saw the ice blue haired man that was part of his problems in life, he knew that the others scened him and turned slightly.

"ICHIGO!" His friend with dark black hair that had a bang down her face called. Rukia moved back slightly, as did her red headed buffoon of a friend Renji.

"Where were you?" They asked, not caring about Grimmjow at the moment.

"Later" Ichigo said and went forward, grabbing his Zanpakto, Zangetsu, and rushing forward. After a few moments Ichigo knew something was...well off about Grimmjow fighting him. He got frustrated and lowly hissed a curse. He didn't notice that something came off him, from the head region of his body. He knew something was up, but then stopped as Grimmjow just stared at him for a moment.

"What?" He asked. Grimmjow just kept staring at him, his jaw dropping.

**'Something is not right'** He said then felt it. His ears flicker above his head. His eyes widened as he reached up to hide them, but it was too late, he saw, Renji saw and Rukia saw.

"Fuck" He cursed and felt his tail slowly come to the front of his robes and then he dived downward to the forest, hopefully to get away. No such luck as the Ice haired man cut him off.

"Wow....never thought the berry was a hybrid especially a neko hybrid....no wonder you smell delicious now a days" He said in a smiled, making Ichigo blush. He quickly went forward and gave Ichigo a chaste kiss, having a jolt go through him and then Grimmjow was gone. Ichigo just stood there, both shocked and fearful. His body shook then he slowly turned to see that his friends were right there, wondering what was going on.

Me: Yep leaving it right there.....might update soon.....if I feel like it, but don't forget what I put up top and yes I know, more descriptive then my other stories, that's how much I'm changing my stories.

Kami:....wow cute.

Nel/Temari: -**Squeals**- KAWAII!!!!!!

Momo:....People please Review before I just drop kick everything good and holy to me......


	2. One thing to do RUN

**Me**: Wow a high demand for this story, luckily for you guys I've been working on this all week, hope you will like it

**Momo**:....

**Kami:** Momo's not at home right now please a message after the beep -**FUCKER! BEEP!**-

**Nel/Temari: -Laughing at the comment**-

**Momo: **HA HA HA -**Sarcastic**-

**Kami: **Momo relax it's a joke

**Momo: **I know....is that....it can't be him can it?

**Me: **OH BUT IT IS!

**Kami/Nel: **WHO IS IT?!

**Muramasa: **Hello

**Me: **Konichiwa Mura-san

**Muramasa: **Nice to be in a place that is not going to kill me

**Me: **I understand that well anyway please do me the honor of

**Nel/Temari/Kami: **READ AND REVIEW!!!

**Muramasa:....**What have I've gotten myself into?

**Me: **Most likely hell

**Disclaimer(Muramasa): **Welcome to the disclaimer. I just have one topic to pull out and it is that Crescent Luna Moon does not and never will own Bleach, Naruto just the fanfiction that she seems to create, for the little to no rent I can put up with this

**Pairing(Seme/Uke): **Grimmjow Ichigo

**Warnings:** MANSEX!!, YAOI!!, USEAGE OF TAILS!!, FLUFF!!, CUDDLING!!, KITTY HEAT!!, MPREG!!, CUTE REFFERENCES TO ICHI!!, PROTECTIVE GRIMMJOW!!, SUBMISSIVE ICHIGO!!, MANY LAUGHS AND so on so forth....-**Coughs-**

**Summary: **He stretched, his tail swished from contentment, his ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened. The sun was warm against his skin, making him purr happily. Soon he hides his features from the world, no one should ever know his hidden life, not even his family. Ichigo is a cat hybrid, but only his mother knew...till today.

**Extra message: **Bonne Nuit you are EVIL with plotting your stories I swear to god it burns me up trying to figure it out!...oh well that's what makes me keep coming back for more *^^*

**Title:** Kitty Kitty Kitty

**Ch 2: **One thing to do....RUN!

Ichigo stared at them, his ears were hiding in his hair out of habit and his tail swished absentmindedly behind him. He sat in his body since he had to go back after Grimmjow left. Renji and Rukia waited for an explanation from the orange haired death berry that was their friend. Rukia was just trying to resist the urge to go and play with him, seeing if he was like a cat, and Renji was finding this adorable as well as something else that he couldn't put his finger on. After a bit Ichigo's tail quit swishing and curled around his midriff, showing off it's glory and distinction that showed it wasn't that of a tabby, but rather a pure breaded Siamese cat. It seemed to act as a security blanket for him. He sighed, which let his ears flick upward showing their coloration, which was a shade or two lighter then Ichigo's hair acting as highlights when in Ichigo's hair.

"Guess it would happen sooner or later" he said. Rukia and Renji looked at him confusingly, looking for answers to their questions that were left unanswered at the moment. They quickly got what the statement meant, but not all their questions were out of their minds yet.

"Ichigo...onegai tell us what is this....what is with the cat features and why haven't we are anyone else known about it....does you family even know?" Rukia questioned. Ichigo closed his eyes, showing his discomfort as his ears were sensitive to sounds, and breathed in lightly.

"No...no one knew about this ever....well that's a lie one person knew" He started.

"Who?" The raven haired woman asked.

"My Kaa-san...she knew because I got it from her and no my sisters don't have it for some reason it only targets mother's and sons from her side of the family....my To-san doesn't know since Kaa-san was a master of hiding her life...she found out I was the same by chance, but I'm not going into that right now" He explained with a pained expression of mentioning his mother. He was closer to her then anything with out the family secret with it only made their bond stronger. Renji and Rukia stared him, watching his features, also a little sadden that they brought up Ichigo's Kaa-san. While Ichigo tailed his ears went back against his head, sadden by tell people even if he trusted them he just wanted his secret to be just that....a secret to him and his Kaa-san, and also his tail twisted around him more and showed a little shine in it that seemed to look like silvery-white highlights in it. Bother found the site both sad and extremely adorable. Rukia sighed and went over to him.

"Ichigo we need to let the Seireitei know if not at least Urahara-san and Yorui-"

"NO! It's bad enough that you, Renji and Grimmjow know....GREAT more freaking Arrancar and Espada know even worse AIZEN knows I just know it, but no one else needs to know! Onegai Rukia if you tell anyone I know I'll be sent to Mayuri for research" he interrupted her.

"Why do you think that?" Renji asked.

"Because it will happen since I'm a hybrid and no many people know about them so they would go to the one person who is in their grasp...me so onegai I'm begging you don't tell them!" Ichigo pleaded. Very uncharacteristic of him, almost as if he was submissive by nature. Renji was freaked and Rukia found it more appealing to what he was.

"**KAWAII!!!" **She thought finding him very cute like this and once again kept herself at bay from tackling him to the ground to play with his ears and tail while blushing at the image of him acting like a little kitty cat. Ichigo had his ears sort of dropping, his eyes closed trembling slightly with his body as if he would bolt if they said no to his request, his tail was still wrapped around him, just more of the silvery-white highlights were defying themselves and his face in a plea like manner, showing them that he was putting their trust on the line to not tell anyone.

"Alright" Renji said after a while.

"Nani?" Ichigo said questionably with his ears perking up lightly.

"I said alright I'll kept it from everyone I can Ichigo" He said, in his mind was going over things.

"**I will do this so I won't see that look on his face again, I don't like sad pleading look on his face it doesn't fit him at all" **he thought to himself. Ichigo smiled at him warmly.

"Arigato Renji arigato" Ichigo said making Renji blush from his smile. It made him glow like he was the center of heaven.

"No p-problem Ichigo" Renji lightly stuttered. Ichigo didn't hear it, but Rukia did and smirked at the black mail material. Ichigo's tail swished behind him happily and then decided to go home before his sisters worried again. Since he left to train with the Vizards and disappeared for a month then returned his sisters went crazy to keep him home. Rukia and Renji watched him jump over the canal then leap to the tree line. HE quickly disappeared from site leaving Renji and Rukia to their duties.

**-Rukia and Renji-**

Rukia looked at Renji and saw his blush. She smiled evily at him and decided to ask him why he was blushing.

"What's with the raspberry paint across the face Renji?" He looked at her shockingly and blushed more.

"Uh....um....well" he tried to form a sentence, but luckily for him a group of hollows arrived to save him from explanation. The screams of them echoed from the space they were inhabiting. Dodging the tree line they made there way to the occupants that were hollows. They saw that they were chasing something, but didn't know who or what till it nearly screamed.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY DAMNNIT!!!!" said a voice that hadn't been gone five minutes from their lives.

"ICHIGO!" they shouted and ran, seeing his badge on the ground, grabbing it, and ran after him. They saw him in a panic mode as the hollows went after him. His ears flashed downward, his tail enter view only it was more slender and spiky around it and the highlights were more definite now nearly covering half of it. His nails grew till they were sharp claws that dug into the ground, as he went into a feline run, to help for speed and grip. Fangs grew as his eyes turned into gold in the irises that soon turned into a feline slit. Soon he went into a feline over drive, which was when his heart increased to much and his thinking process shut down letting his instincts take over, pure instincts. He suddenly turned, his speed over heightened to where he was blur, then shot off at the hollows. A mix of a growl and snarl embedded itself in his chest, letting it go to where he sounded purely wild. Rukia and Renji stood in shock as they watched him attack with nothing, but his body. His claws went straight through the first hollow then upward, slicing it with ease. His tail became encased in armor that was the silvery-white hairs from before with a sharp tip that was sharper then a zanpakto, but duller the his nails yet still deadly. The hollows kept falling from left to right and each time one seem to have hit him it disappeared in a scream of pain. After all the hollows were cleaned Ichigo's eyes turned back to normal and his body slumped. He soon fell to the ground, panicking Rukia went towards him as he hit the ground.

Getting there she saw that he was unconscious and was curled in upon himself. His tail slid up to his back and embedded itself into his spine, each of the hairs slowly disappeared till completely gone. His ears went back into his hair making it unnoticeable. She saw that his fangs and claws were gone he was back to normal, a normal teenage boy. Renji joined her and picked Ichigo up then placed him on his back.

"Come on lets get him home before something else finds out" He said. Rukia nodded then quickly followed after him keeping an eye on Ichigo as they made their way to the Kurosaki clinic where Isshin and the girls waited.

"What happened to Ichi-nii?" Karin asked. Looking at Rukia she saw all she need.

"He just fell and knocked himself out is all" Renji said. Isshin and Karin knew otherwise.

"Arigato Renji-san for looking after my nii-san" Yuzu said happily, she always worried about Ichigo since he left early in the summer last year. Renji nodded then headed up to Ichigo's room. Upon walking in they were introduced with the site of Hitsugaya Toshiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shihion Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke. Renji looked at them confusingly as they looked at him, Ichigo actually, as he put Ichigo on his bed.

"Is there something that is needed to be discussed Urahara-san?" Rukia asked. Urahara smiled and took off his hat to show his silvery-blond hair.

"Well maybe you can answer a few things such as the amount of powerful reiatsu that was detected near the area that Ichigo-kun was at when it struck as well as his disappearing when it was around" Urahara said. Rukia looked at Renji and saw him looking at her as well.

"We don't know we went there after feeling the reiatsu get near Ichigo and when we got there he was down and the reiatsu was gone" Rukia lied easily to them. Urahara knew otherwise, but with then other Taichos', a fukutaicho and high seated officers in the room he decided to keep his knowledge to himself till they were gone.

"I see as you can see nothing out of the ordinary just an anomaly that will probably not show up again anytime soon....so you can either wait till Ichigo-kun wakes up or you can report the findings to the

Seireitei" Urahara said.

"We'll show our finds then send someone back to check up on things" Hitsugaya said.

"Alright Hitsugaya-Taicho!" Urahara said in his cheery manner. They soon left to return to the Seireitei. Urahara and Yoruichi stood there then put up a silent kido in the room then turned to Rukia, Renji and the out of commission Ichigo.

"So mind telling me the truth Rukia-san I know that Ichigo-kun's reiatsu changed momentarily so what really happened?" He asked, Yoruichi went to Ichigo's side and looked at him, her eyes moving over him as if searching for something. Rukia looked at Ichigo then at Urahara sighed.

"He begged us not to tell, but I know something may happen later if I don't" she said. Urahara took a seat on the ground and waited, Renji and Rukia doing the same.

"Where should I being?" She asked out-loud.

**-Inner world-**

Ichigo laid on the window of one of the side ways buildings. He was curled in on himself, his tail was curled up more and his ears were hiding in his hair. He was resting mainly, yet he was also thinking about things. Namely why he was getting even hotter then he normally did and he found it odd as well. He felt his hollow arriving as well and walk over to him and rubbed his face in Ichigo's hair, lightly hitting his ears. Ichigo's eyes opened and his ears perked up.

"Lost it against King?" He asked. Ichigo sighed and his ears went flat against his head. He chuckled at his king's antics.

"Don' worry te hollow came out of no where en I didn' know where it was" He tried to perk up Ichigo. Over the time he started to loose his over bearing exterior, though he still had it just not as much, and looked at Ichigo as a brother instead of a body. Ichigo saw he what he was trying and smiled.

"Thanks Shiro" Ichigo said and started to sit up. Shiro looked exactly like him only he was pure white, making his ears and tail the same. His eyes were golden irises surrounded by a black sea. Ichigo's tail lightly swished absentmindedly was looking a little strange, Shiro did the same and looked at Ichigo concerned as he felt his body heat up some then realized what it was and snickered.

**'This will be fun to explain to him' **He thought to himself as he looked at Ichigo who was getting hotter by the second.

Me: YES LEAVING IT THERE!!!!!!  
Muramasa:....wow

Kami: Yep now people

Nel/Momo/Temari: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. is it just me?

**Me**:....Again a high demand.....what's with this?! Is there many people who like Ichi as a Neko? Or is it that Grimmy is paired with Ichi?

**Momo**: I don't know about it

**Kami: **I have to go for both

**Nel: **Itsygo is so cute as a NEKO!!!!!

**Temari:**.....**-Blushes lightly-**

**Muramasa:**...What the hell? You girls ar......wow he _is_ cute

**Kami/Nel: **A FAN BOY!!!!!!!!

**Muramasa: **What?...Oh I see well I maybe, but I don't necessarily go for either gender I find both equal

**Nel/Temari/Momo/Kami: **So....your bisexual?

**Muramasa: **Yes that's what I'm saying.

**Me: **Alright, alright well please people let me say this READ AND REVIEW!!!!

**Disclaimer(Ulquiorra): **Trash let me say this....Cres.-san doesn't own Bleach, Naruto or Nekos'....she's allergic to them, though that doesn't stop her from asking Szayel from making Ichigo and Grimmjow into them.....she's a fangirl after all....

**Pairing(Seme/Uke): **Grimmjow Ichigo

**Warnings:** MANSEX!!, YAOI!!, USEAGE OF TAILS!!, FLUFF!!, CUDDLING!!, KITTY HEAT!!, MPREG!!, CUTE REFFERENCES TO ICHI!!, PROTECTIVE GRIMMJOW!!, SUBMISSIVE ICHIGO!!, MANY LAUGHS AND so on so forth....-**Coughs-**

**Summary: **He stretched, his tail swished from contentment, his ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened. The sun was warm against his skin, making him purr happily. Soon he hides his features from the world, no one should ever know his hidden life, not even his family. Ichigo is a cat hybrid, but only his mother knew...till today.

**Title:** Kitty Kitty Kitty

**Ch 3: **Is it just me?

**-Grimmjow-**

Grimmjow sat on a building not too far from where he saw Ichigo fight. He grinned happily at his discovery of the orange haired beauty that had been haunting him for a while. He saw Ichigo go into a feline overdrive. He watched the muscles moved, constrict and relax then constrict once again as he raced towards the hollows that appeared for his spiritual pressure. He air accumulating off Ichigo was intoxicating. The flicker of his tail that seemed to slice through the air as if it was a paper from which he could cut without even a movement. Grimmjow found it wonderful to watch. His ice blue ears flickered excitedly as did his tail though swished more happily with anticipation. Oh how much he had to teach the young hybrid, much to teach him, but first he had to claim him and he knew Ichigo was his after meeting him for the first time. He knew there was something up with Ichigo, but at the time he(Grimmjow) didn't know why he could smell Ichigo's pheromones till today. He also knew that Ichigo didn't have any neko hybrids to teach him of his heritage since his mother died when he was younger. Luckily most of the Espada were neko hybrids, with the count of two who were another sort of hybrid. Soon he would have to take Ichigo out of this world or risk of having him harmed since he heard from Ichigo, he just over heard Ichigo's conversation from earlier, there was a guy who was crazy with discovering how everything worked and what not, what their weaknesses were, how their body work and what they could handle in pain tolerance, the usual with Mayuri. It made him sick to even think of Ichigo being there, his cries not being heard as he could hear them, but couldn't do anything to help him. Yes he would have to get the young neko out of the world of the living and far away from the Seireitei as he could so he could protect him. Something that made him fascinated was that he could tell that Ichigo was submissive entirely, just acted tough.

**'Must of been from his mother since there aren't that many submissive males that are born in this environment, they usually were dominant, but he's entirely submissive' **Grimmjow thought. A growl ripped through him as he watched the buffoon named Renji pick up _his _Ichigo. He would have to rip his head off later for touching him, but he couldn't do anything to Renji now no not yet he had to report his finding to the head of the hybrids before he did anything else.

**-Hueco Mundo-**

The Gargantua opened up showing a happy Grimmjow, ears flickering, tail swishing, smile present, and a aura about him that was noticeable from everywhere. He met up with Ulquiorra who followed the happy aura. He stared at him, his black ears flickered upward, his ears had a tent of green in it, sort of like his eyes, but a shade lighter, same with his tail. Grimmjow soon looked at him.

"What?" Grimmjow asked him, Ulquiorra stared at him some more.

"What's with the happy aura?" He asked him. Grimmjow stared at him the smiled again.

"Just found out something very interesting about a certain berry we know" He said.

"What about Kurosaki?" A voice asked from behind a wall they were about to pass. The tall lanky figure of Nnoitora came from behind it, his ears pointed upward from what he was listening in on, his tail was swishing happily as it could behind him.

"Nnoitora great timing well I found out why Kurosaki is giving off the pheromones" Grimmjow stated, getting Ulquiorra and Nnoitora's attention.

"Please elaborate" Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow looked at the smaller and younger hybrid then smirked.

"He's a neko hybrid like us" He stated. Nnoitora looked at him then grinned creepily. Ulquiorra just stared at him wide eyed. Soon laughter and cheering was heard through out the halls of Los Noches from Nnoitora.

"You sure Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked. Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra like Ichigo as a brother and hope for some reason that he was like them. He nodded at him, making him sort of smile.

"Yes I saw his ears as he tried to hide them and his tail, he looked panicked, but it was acceptable from where he was from and how he grew up so Ulquiorra you'll get a brother soon" He said. Ulquiorra smiled at this, Grimmjow was happy he knew that Ulquiorra had emotions, just refused to show it to others, but him since he had his memories from when he was alive and what not.

"Hai lets go tell Aizen-sama about this" He said returning to his normal monotone voice, but still had the shine in his eyes. Grimmjow nodded as they walked off towards the meeting room.

**-Ichigo's room-**

"Well that's interesting to find out" Kisuke said, looking over to the still out of commission Ichigo. Yoruichi stared down at her old student and friend. She put her hand on Ichigo's head tracing her finger over a certain spot that cats loved and soon found Ichigo purring and his ears moving beneath his hair and his tail entering existence. Yoruichi found the site adorable and Kisuke found it shocking. He knew that the hybrids were a small race, barely over 400 of them, yet they knew that it was at times easy to tell if the person is a hybrid, but with Ichigo it was tricky no one knew over the course of his life, only him(Ichigo) and his Kaa-san, so why in the hell was it now that Ichigo was discovered? Something was right, what was going on also he needed to tell Isshin about this.

"Don't you dare Kisuke" He heard Yoruichi's voice come out.

"Why not Yoruichi?" He asked.

"You know better then anyone here what's it's like to be different and how he feels being alone" She said. Kisuke sighed and nodded at her.

"Yeah I know, but his father needs to know Yoruichi he's been alone for freaking 17 years" Kisuke stated.

"I know, but you know why he couldn't tell anyone since he found out that his father is a Shinigami he's locked himself up even more from everyone, he was hurt for not knowing!!" She nearly screamed at him. Kisuke looked at her and his hair moved slightly from both Renji and Rukia saw. Kisuke saw this and had a animated sweat-drop on his head

"Well now the cat is out of the bag.......sort of" He said referencing to a rather old pun. His hair moved again then a pair of slivery blond ears appeared out of his hair and a tail came out from the green coat he wore. Rukia slapped her fore head and Renji just closed his eyes and shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Should have know" They both said while Kisuke grinned knowingly at them. Yoruichi continued to glare at Kisuke then noticed that Ichigo was starting to come around. Kisuke put his hat on, hiding his ears and his tail just hid under his over coat.

**-Inner world-**

Ichigo stared at Shiro who was trying not to laugh out loud, but sort of failing miserably at it. Ichigo's body continued to heat up for some reason, but he didn't know why.

"Shi what's the matter?" He asked concerned as he hollow never did this. Shiro looked at him and his flushed form and snorted then nodded, removing his hand from his mouth, grinning at him.

"I'm fine Ichi though you're not I can see" He said and Ichigo looked at him, his breathing came as a shallow pant now, he ignored it.

"What do you mean Shiro?" He asked. Shiro looked at his naive king and sighed.

"Your body is over heating right?" Ichigo nodded. "And you're also panting shallowing correct?" Again Ichigo nodded. "You don't know what's going on now do you?" He asked. Ichigo nodded then his vision sort of shifted slightly and his face heated up more and Shiro came over to him, his cold hand touched his flushed form, he loved the feeling and curled up to it.

"This is happenin' for one reason n' one reason tha' happens ta hybrids for a while till tey find their mates and it is that you, my dear king, are going in ta heat" Shiro explained to his fading king. Ichigo stared at him wide eyed before he lost the connection with him and faded from his inner world.

"Grimm treat him well" Shiro said before he dozed off.

**-Ichigo-**

He woke up and was surrounded by his friends. Rukia and Renji he expected, but Kisuke and Yoruichi? Not what he was wanting to wake up to, as his features out in the open. His eyes widened and his hands went up to hide them out of habit and instinct. His tail curled around him as he freaked out.

**'NO! They know they know!' **Was all that was repeating through his head. He flinched as Yoruichi's hand touched his shoulder. He looked up at her and calmed down a little.

"Ichigo don't worry we won't tell anyone about this" She said and Ichigo put his head from his head, his ears springing upward. Rukia giggled at the site, Ichigo looked like a tiny kitten trying to hide his embarrassment and trying to play it off, but wasn't working. Ichigo blushed as his body started over heating again and his face flushed. Kisuke saw this, smelt his pheromones and instantly hardened, though no one, but Yoruichi, noticed this. She shot him a glare, but instantly looked at Ichigo. She saw his face was flushed, his breathing was in short pants and the room was starting to become intoxicating with his pheromones. She acted quickly.

"Rukia, Renji come with us we need to talk and Ichigo needs rest" She said. Rukia and Renji nodded then turned to the door, Yoruichi dragged Kisuke out of the room and Ichigo started stripping and he curled up on himself. His vision was glazing over and his body was acting on it's own.

**-Grimmjow-**

He felt something in him trigger as he felt Ichigo's body flare. He looked around and soon stood up, his breathing became erected from the feeling he was getting from not being near his mate. He opened a Gargantua and dived into it. He ran through the darkness, his ears flying and tail driving him from one point to the next till he made his way to his destination.

* * *

**Me**: YES! I'm a bitch tell me that now I'll handle it!!

**Muramasa**:....Wow.....interesting -**rereading the chapter**-

**Temari/Nel:** HEH! GRIMM GET YOUR FURRY ASS OVER THERE AND CLAIM ICHGO'S ASS!!!!!

**Momo**: -**Holding Ears**- MY FUCKING EARS ARE BLEEDING!!!!!!!!!!!

**Grimmjow:** I'M GOING ALREADY GODDMANIT!!!!!!

**Me:**....Wow anyway people just tell me what you think about this!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Show me and claim me, but don't hurt me

**Me: **Heh I know I was a bitch on the last one so on here I'm making up to you people and letting you have a lemon

**Momo:** You've been working on it all week and nearly failed your finals for school

**Me:** So?

**Momo:**....forget it I can't get through to you

**Kami:** It's only because Cres. gets creative in school, there she is able to bounce ideas' off her friends

**Momo: **Kami I know....besides she got what 4 plushies from the people?

**Kami: **YEP! She got Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara and L!!!!

**Nel:**Alright well people since they are going to talk non-since let me, Mura-san and Tem-chan do the this

**Nel/Temari/Muramasa: **READ AND REVIEW YOU FANS!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer(Gin Ichimaru):** Hi ya well let me jus' say this. Crescent doesn' Bleach, Naruto or even Death Note, but we choose to live at her house 'cause she doesn't go fan girl on us and protects us from the crazy rabid fan girls....I think she's part rabid lemur by de way she handles them....anyway she owns nothin' so don' sue or else -**Opens eyes and frowns**- I'm gonna come after ya

**Pairing(Seme/Uke): **Grimmjow Ichigo

**Warnings:** MANSEX!!, YAOI!!, USEAGE OF TAILS!!, FLUFF!!, CUDDLING!!, KITTY HEAT!!, MPREG!!, CUTE REFFERENCES TO ICHI!!, PROTECTIVE GRIMMJOW!!, SUBMISSIVE ICHIGO!!, MANY LAUGHS AND so on so forth....-**Coughs-**

**Summary:** He stretched, his tail swished from contentment, his ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened. The sun was warm against his skin, making him purr happily. Soon he hides his features from the world, no one should ever know his hidden life, not even his family. Ichigo is a cat hybrid, but only his mother knew...till today.

**Ch 4: Show and claim me, but don't hurt me**

-Grimmjow-

He quickly made his way through the Gargantua. His ears were plastered, nearly, to the ice blue hair of his to keep the air from roaring inside them. The darkness of the Gargantua soon started to brighten before he go to the opening. He growled as he neared the exit, the air was filling with pheromones that was driving him to the brink of insanity. With every hit of the ground the need was building up inside him. He knew the smell was from his mate, well rather soon-to-be, and he needed to be there with him before something happened to him.

-Ichigo-

He was hot all over and no matter what he did it wouldn't go away. He was hard as well, but not painfully yet, and his muscles were both tight in some areas and rubber like in others. All he knew was that his first heat was hitting him....hard. His body was in pain, in his stomach area was constricting and forcing him to curl up. He arched his back as his erection rubbed against the sheets on his bed, making him hiss lightly. Whimpering, he wanted it to go away, the pain was welding up inside him when he felt it. A soothing and affectionate touch against his skin. The pain started to dull away, from what Shiro told him a long time ago when the pain went away it meant his mate was near. A scent that was a cooling sea breeze entered his scenes, relaxing him fully. The touch was cool against his heated and sweaty skin. The sweat beads rolled down his skin, sending chills down his spine when the touch rolled over them. His ears were in a submissive downward angle and his tail curled around him. He felt his dominant get closer till a Gargantua opened up. His vision was blurry some, but knew it was Grimmjow. His other out look would of freaked out, but the real him knew right away that this was his mate. The pain was no where near him and Grimmjow's reiatsu encased him protectively and lovingly.

**-LEMON!!!-**

He lightly purred in his chest when Grimmjow touched him, flipping him to where his back was at Grimmjow's chest. The whole area of his back was instantly met with the coolness of Grimmjow. Grimmjow's arms encased him as his reiatsu did and he rubbed his face against Ichigo's purring affectionately as he did.

"Ichigo" He said lightly. "I won't let you go". Ichigo shivered lightly with that statement and nodded. Grimmjow kissed his heated flesh at his neck, lightly nibbling and sucking to leave a hickey. He went lower to do the process again and hit a spot where Ichigo lightly gasped and moaned. Grimmjow smiled at this, still doing the same thing on the other side, while he ran his cold calloused hands over his submissive unmarked skin. After a while he laid Ichigo down on the bed, turning him so they were fact to face, and kissed him lightly, yet heatedly. His rough wet tongue ran along Ichigo's smooth and plump pink lips, asking for entrance. Ichigo complied and soon their tongues were at a battle for gaining the upper hand. Grimmjow won easily, but didn't win right away as he wanted to play with his submissive.

Grimmjow's tongue roamed over the new territory he won. Every inch of the surface brought a new taste to him, Ichigo mainly tasted like oranges and blackberries, an interesting combo Grimmjow thought. Grimmjow tasted like lime with a dash of salt reminding Ichigo of a margarita sort of. Grimmjow felt a little bit of Ichigo's fang and rubbed it lightly. Ichigo felt this and moaned as Grimmjow tweaked his left nipple. Grimmjow backed up and attached to Ichigo's ripple making him gasp. He pinched the other one and tweaked it as he nibbled and sucked on the one he first occupied. He teased him for a while then he heard Ichigo speak.

"G-Grimm please don't keep on t-teasing m-me" He gasped with Grimmjow let go of his tortured nipples. "Take me" he said in a heavy breath. Grimmjow's tail swished then moved to Ichigo's entrance, he didn't worry about lube 'cause he knew Ichigo would be wet already. Ichigo gasped as he felt Grimmjow's tail enter him slowly, moving around to stretch him properly. Grimmjow, meanwhile, was enjoying the view of his mate and went up to the top of his head. He soon got Ichigo's ear and nibbled on it. He heard Ichigo mewl lightly and knew that his ears were sensitive. His tail swished inside Ichigo, stretching him more and lightly brushed against something that made Ichigo wail in pleasure. Grimmjow knew right away what it was and thrusted his tail in and out of Ichigo, missing Ichigo's prostate on his own account then moved between his legs.

He long ago removed his clothing and didn't worry about stopping so he slowly entered his throbbing erection into Ichigo's waiting entrance, along side his tail. Ichigo gasped as he felt that he was being entered again with something other then his dominants tail. He shivered when he felt that Grimmjow was completely in him, he felt complete for the first time in his entire life. The feeling grew inside him and he lightly smiled at Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo and smiled back at him, going up and kissing him lightly then pulled out of him and thrusted back in. He arched his back and moaned long and throatily as Grimmjow hit his prostate.

"G-GRIMM!" He gasped and soon found himself lost in pleasure and the feeling of being complete. Grimmjow felt being complete as well and felt Ichigo constrict around him. He continued to thrust in and out of Ichigo in a steady, but powerful rhythm. Ichigo moaned and begged him for more, which Grimmjow complied fully. He felt Ichigo started to clamp around him and the heat in his(Grimmjow) belly was constricting signaling that both were going to climax soon and at that time they would have to mark each other. Grimmjow reached down and started pumping Ichigo in time with his thrusts and moved his thumb lightly over his slit a few times.

"GRIMMJOW!!!" Ichigo screamed then clamped his mouth over Grimmjow's right shoulder and bit into it hard enough that it bled. Grimmjow grunted then came a little later and on reflex bit down onto Ichigo's shoulder, opposite of his, and tasted Ichigo's blood. They both released each other and laid down, Grimmjow keeping himself inside Ichigo for a little bit longer then pulled out. He knew the bond was sealed fully. His tailed swished behind him after he got it out of Ichigo. He pulled his exhausted submissive to his chest and wrapped his arms around him and their tails intertwined as the night shone over head and a light sheet was pulled over their naked forms, just to cover them mainly.

**-END OF LEMON-**

Grimmjow licked lightly at Ichigo's neck wound, apologizing for harming him. Ichigo purred at this and curled close to Grimmjow, turning around to face him. Grimmjow smiled down at him and pulled him closer. Soon he found himself in a sleep with his mate in his arms, not knowing that their bond went farther then he though it did that night, but soon he would go to many bounds to protect the new life both created.

**-Down stairs-**

Kisuke was trying not to hiss at Yoruichi, she would of smacked him for it, as he was forced to talk with Isshin. He was just glad that Isshin's daughters were gone for the weekend or somethings would have been complicated.

"So why is the cat out of his home?" Isshin asked. Kisuke glared at him, showing his true colors as a dominant hybrid.

"Oh shut up Isshin you know why I'm hear" He said. Isshin looked at him weirdly.

"Well no, not really Kisuke I don't know why you're here with Rukia, Renji and Yoruichi so why are you here?" He asked again, leaning against the wall of his house. Kisuke found this interesting to say the least and he took his hat off to let his hears twitch lightly, which Isshin laughed at.

"I find it interesting that you don't know about your son Isshin" Kisuke said. Isshin looked at him with the same expression as before.

"What about Ichigo?" Yoruichi sighed at the two of them.

"Isshin it seems that Masaki was keeping a secret and that secret was past down to Ichigo" Yoruichi said. Isshin looked at her.

"What was the secret Yoruichi?" He asked sternly, he was protective of his son especially because of the time when Masaki was taken from them in front of Ichigo. Yoruichi sighed and looked at him.

"She was a Neko hybrid and that was past down to Ichigo it seems" She said. Isshin stared at her.

"Are you joking?" He asked, he didn't want to feel guilty that he didn't know this about his son and made him think hard about what went on when Masaki went to their son.

"It's no joke Isshin it was discovered out today when a Espada attacked Renji and Rukia here and he told them, well begged, them not to tell anyone about it" She said.

"Why would he keep that away from me?" Isshin asked himself and looked at the floor.

"Probably to protect himself, keep you safe or not have you worry more about him then you already do" She suggested, not really knowing the answer. Isshin looked up at her.

"I don't know what he was thinking though keeping this a secret....how did Masaki know?"

"From what Ichigo told us she found out by chance really" Rukia said looking at him. Isshin sighed and went over to an unoccupied seat then sat down.

"I'm a horrible father to not know this" He said to no one in particular.

"No...you had to keep your life a secret and Ichigo found out then you found out that he was hiding another life pretty much" Renji said looking up at the ceiling. Isshin sighed and dropped his head.

**-Next morning-**

Grimmjow woke up and opened his eyes, smiling when he said Ichigo was right there in his arms. He rubbed his face in Ichigo's hair, purring as he did so. Ichigo purred lightly to this and opened his eyes. Ichigo looked at him and smiled at him, his ears twitching lightly. Grimmjow went down a kissed him lightly and pulled him into his lap. Ichigo winched lightly as his shoulder was sore from Grimmjow biting him. He knew that they bonded, from what Shiro said it meant that no one could separate them till the end of time. He smiled at this and looked at Grimmjow, seeing a tattoo on his chest now. The tattoo was like a black Gothic Victorian Rosario that had chains crisscrossing to his back and then to the front again. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo then down to his chest and smiled.

**'So that's what Ichigo's soul bares' **he thought to himself. When mates bonded and their marks were shown after that the mark showed what their soul bared from inside themselves. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and saw his was no on Ichigo's chest, but rather over his heart. It was a Gothic heart that had vines around it, protecting it from harm. He smiled and kissed Ichigo again, loving the confused look on his face. He would have to teach him soon about their world, but now there was a bigger problem, such as a banging on Ichigo's door.

**Me: REVIEW!!!!!**

**Momo**: Bitch leaving it at a cliffhanger

**Kami: **Yep that is who we are!!

**Nel/Muramasa/Temari: **REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Toshiro Hitsugaya's secret and Ichigo's

**Me:** Hello dear followers and Reviewers/Critics!!!! I'm going to let you have a real treat if you are Toshi-kun fans!!!

**Momo:** Idiot you gave it away

**Me:** So not many people read this

**Kami: **True...anyway Nel-san, Tem-chan, Mura-san will you please?

**Nel/Muramasa/Temari: **READ AND REIVEW!!!!!!

**Disclaimer(Toshiro):** Good day I'm am Captain Hitsugaya of squad 10 of the Gotei 13. I'm here to announce that Crescent Luna Moon does **not** and never will own Bleach, Naruto or anything else unless she creates it, but most that concludes fanfiction and she does **not** make any money from this what so ever. I just live here and work for her when I'm needed and if you sue her I swear that Hyōrinmaru and I will find you and freeze you till you are no more.

**Extra:** _Italics' _are memories dreams.

**Pairing(Seme/Uke): **Grimmjow Ichigo

**Warnings:** MANSEX!!, YAOI!!, USEAGE OF TAILS!!, FLUFF!!, CUDDLING!!, KITTY HEAT!!, MPREG!!, CUTE REFFERENCES TO ICHI!!, PROTECTIVE GRIMMJOW!!, SUBMISSIVE ICHIGO!!, MANY LAUGHS AND so on so forth....-**Coughs-**

**Summary:** He stretched, his tail swished from contentment, his ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened. The sun was warm against his skin, making him purr happily. Soon he hides his features from the world, no one should ever know his hidden life, not even his family. Ichigo is a cat hybrid, but only his mother knew...till today.

**Title: **Kitty Kitty Kitty

**Ch 5: **Toshiro Hitsugaya's secret and Ichigo's movement

**-Ichigo, Grimmjow-**  
Ichigo jumped at the pounding, freaking him out. Grimmjow lowly hissed at it and wrapped his arms around Ichigo protectively. Ichigo lightly purred and looked at him.  
"Grimm please I'll be fine" Ichigo said, his ears flickering. Grimmjow looked at him the quickly gave him a chaste kiss and got dressed. He looked Ichigo as he got dressed to.  
"I'll be outside the window just invade something happens alright?" he asked. Ichigo nodded at him and smiled lightly at him when he went to the door and opened it, his features hidden. His father stood there heaving then pulled Ichigo to his chest. Ichigo stiffened at this motion then looked over at the people in the house and knew that Isshin knew.  
"Damnnit" he cursed and pulled back from Isshin's grasp, his ears moving out of his hair.  
"This is why I didn't want people to know!" he shouted and slammed the door on their faces and hopped out his window to the roof where Grimmjow was waiting. Grimmjow felt Ichigo's distress and when Ichigo came to him he quickly started to soothe his nerves. Ichigo relaxed a little bit then fully as he rubbed his face in his dominants tattooed chest.  
"Ichigo...don't worry I'll protect you from them" he said as he laid his head in Ichigo's hair. Ichigo purred contently and lightly nodded. He knew that since his dad knew now and soon the others would know because of Renji and Rukia he couldn't stay here or else he'd be taken away and he would allow that. Grimmjow sensed that Ichigo was going over something and it sort of clicked in his head.  
"Come with me back to Los Noches there you'll be safe and accepted believe it or not the Espada and Aizen, along with his cronies, are hybrids as well and know about you already. So please Ichigo I can't stand thinking that you'll be harmed if you stay here with those imbibes" Grimmjow said kissing his head lightly. Ichigo smiled lightly as he heard the news, he felt liked he belonged now. He looked up at Grimmjow and his tail swished behind him with Grimmjow's tail and smiled brightly at him.  
"Alright Grimm I'll do that...I feel as if my days here are numbered now because of Rukia and Renji....so I'll go with you" he said. Grimmjow smiled and his tail curled up around Ichigo's in a affectionate matter. Ichigo smiled then felt a reiatsu coming their way. Grimmjow felt the same and hissed, if he was in his cat for his neck hair would be bristled upward.  
"Grimm go come back when it's safe do this for me" Ichigo said. Grimmjow looked at him, his ears sort of in a downward angle then nodded and left in a Gargantua after he gave his Ichigo a kiss.

**-Senkaimon entrance, Toshiro-**  
He stepped out of the senkaimon panting and slightly bloody.  
**'How could they have found out about me so quickly??'** he asked himself. He felt his wing span out to let him soar to the Kurosaki clinic. His wings were a very light ice blue, lighter then his eyes, and were at a span of 20 feet. His wings also looked like a pair of angel wings mixed with a powerful birds, but couldn't quite tell. His eyes were no longer a turquoise color, but rather a pure ice blue color. His hair was longer then before and sort of had a tent of dark sliver in it that shone in the moon light. His body was also a little bit bigger then his normal outer figure, around 5' 2" instead of 4' 4", with a medium to small muscle tone. He held his right arm, which was useless at the moment due to a cut in it. His vision started to blur, but he shook it away as he went closer to the Clinic and on the roof he saw that Ichigo was standing there, watching him.

"TOSHIRO!" He heard Ichigo call out. He breathed in heavily and landed on the roof, more accurate, Ichigo's arms. Ichigo held him up and his ears twitched upward. He felt the pain going through Toshiro and pulled him close so he wouldn't fall. He ran off to the Vizard compound, not sure where to go right now other then there since his house and Kisuke's shop were out of the question, carrying Toshiro on his back. He went through the barrier and was soon met with Shinji who just looked at him, mainly his ears and tail, then at Toshiro who still had his wings out, just curled up to where he wouldn't drift off.

"What the hell?" Shinji started at Ichigo.

"Not now Shinji just help Toshiro!" He yelled. Shinji saw that worry in Ichigo's eyes and nodded, hurrying to get Orihime, who was there talking to Hachi at the time. Ichigo sprinted forward quickly and went inside the abandoned building that was the Vizard's home. Everyone went into over drive as Ichigo ran in and came to a stop, putting Toshiro on the ground. Orihime ran over and called out _Sōten Kisshun_ then set to work. Ichigo stood off not far, his shirt covered in Toshiro's blood and shaking at the feeling radiating off Toshiro. He learned early on that he could feel others emotions if he focused on them and it usually cause him pain, but he was just shaking hating the feeling that someone harmed the young Taicho. Orihime looked over at him and knew that he had somethings' to tell, but not now, she was very worried about Ichigo standing there shaking horribly that he looked as if he would collapse to the ground. Shinji saw that and went over, putting Ichigo on the ground so he wouldn't fall. He looked over at the healing Toshiro and saw that he was having an inner turmoil.

**-Toshiro's mind-**

It was frozen inside his mind and he was so afraid. Hyōrinmaru was trying to calm down his frightened young, but to no avail did he succeed. Toshiro shivered as he replayed the incident that happened in the Seireitei.

"_Soutaicho Yamamoto, Hitsugaya-taicho reporting" Toshiro said. He went in and stood in front of Yamamoto._

"_Report Hitsugaya-taicho" The old taicho said. Toshiro nodded and started to give what was witness in the World of the living and what was given from the Shinigami there. Yamamoto looked at him and nodded._

"_Very well Hitsugaya-taicho dismissed!" Toshiro nodded and left. He felt a weird stare coming from Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He brushed it off and left the room. He sighed contentedly as he walked over to his office to do paper work _(1). _He was about there when something suddenly stabbed his arm and he jumped over the side. He saw a needle coming out of his arm and he felt his fixed outlook, he called "glamor", and felt his wings spring out of his back. He pulled the needle out and threw to the ground and turned around. He saw Mayuri standing there and smiling at his new discovery. _

"_I KNEW IT!!! Only a Hybrid would be able to do the things you do!!! Now only if I could get my hands on Kurosaki as well I know he's one as well" Mayuri said starting to head towards him. Toshiro backed up and then jumped into the air, spreading his wings and flying off to his home on the outer range of the Seireitei and grabbed only one thing while he pulled out a note to be left for Hinamori Momo, telling her to get out of the Seireitei while she was still undercover. He put on a locket that belong to his parents, given to him by his Grandmother, and took the note, hiding in one place that he knew Momo would find it. He then went towards Sokyoku hill to get to the Senkaimon he had there just in case something happened. He heard sirens going off and hurried. He heard Matsumoto Rangiku calling his name as he flew overhead._

"_TAICHO!!!!" the tenth squad all screamed out for him to stop, but to no avail. Toshiro breathed heavily as he landed on the ground, getting the Senkaimon to open. He felt a zanpakto slicing his arm. He turned and saw it was Mayuri who slicked him._

"_You're not going anywhere! You're going to come with me to be part of research dear Hitsugaya" Mayuri said. Toshiro started to feel the poison from _Ashisogi Jizō _spread through him. Toshiro breathed in and drew Hyōrinmaru and pointed him at Mayuri._

"_RAIN OVER THE FROSTED HEAVENS! HYORINMARU!!!!" He yelled and sent a small dragon of Hyōrinmaru's normal out look(2) towards Mayuri while he ran into the, now open, Senkaimon. It closed as he ran through the darkness and clamped his hand onto his throbbing arm. The Senkaimon opened up ahead and he flew towards it, spreading his wings out into the air. He needed to head to the Kurosaki Clinic 'cause if what he heard was correct then Ichigo would be able to help him, being a Hybrid he knew Ichigo would understand what was going on, even if he needed to tell him a little bit. So he flew in the morning air. _

He shuddered as the pain went away from his body and he calmed down. He looked at Hyōrinmaru and breathed, in a sort of panting manner, due to the poison leaving his system, and nodded.

"I'm fine now....sorry for worrying you" He said. Hyōrinmaru nodded his head, his teal green hair falling to his chest. He stayed with Toshiro till he went back to his consciousness.

**-Vizard's Hideout-**

Ichigo felt Toshiro coming out of his semi-poison educed-coma. He walked over and walked over to the poison free Hitsugaya Toshiro. He blocked out the feeling and stopped shaking as he saw Toshiro's eyes open. They weren't the normal Turquoise color, but a pure ice blue. He sighed in relief and relaxed sightly, falling backwards to the ground. His ears twitched and his tail curled around his midsection and he heard a clearing of a throat. He looked and saw that the Vizards and Orihime were looking at them. He sighed and sat up, turning half way towards them, half way to Toshiro. He had some explaining to do, but right now he needed to get Grimmjow before his dominant went haywire from not knowing where he was.

**-Grimmjow-**

Grimmjow appeared back into the World of the living. He knew that Ichigo wasn't where he left him and he followed the panicked feeling in the air, smelling fear mixed with it. He found Ichigo running with a young, yet older then Ichigo, injured hybrid on his back as he ran towards a compound of abandoned buildings. He remembered that the compound was where the Vizards were and relaxed some and sat on the roof as Ichigo ran inside the building beneath him. He pondered over what the hybrid was doing and why was he injured. It clicked in his head after he remembered seeing the haori signaling that he was a taicho from the Seireitei and he was found out. He growled as it mean that they would soon be after he mate. His ears flickered in frustration and his tail swished, bristling in anger. He waited for his mate to come out and look for him.

**-Ichigo-**

He knew that Grimmjow was nearby now, he gave the Vizards and Orihime a finger, signaling that he needed a minute, and went to the door. And exited after he opened it. He looked around and tried to find Grimmjow then felt a presence land near him. He turned and smiled at Grimmjow as he walked over to him. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, then pondered over him trying to see if he was injured since he was covered in blood. Ichigo assured he was ok and they went inside. The Vizards stiffened and grabbed their Zanpakto, reading for a battle and Orihime had stood near Toshiro.

"Calm down guys he's with me" Ichigo said. They looked at Ichigo strangely then relaxed as they saw Grimmjow not doing anything, mainly staring at his ears and tail, that was wrapped around Ichigo protectively just in case he had to pull him(Ichigo) behind him(Grimmjow). Toshiro looked at Grimmjow then his eyes widened at the tattoo he saw on his chest. He didn't know a while lot about hybrids, but he knew enough to know what the tattoo meant.

"Ichigo did you?" He started. The Vizards, Orihime, Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at him, following his gaze to Grimmjow. Ichigo turned red faced at that. Grimmjow grinned and pulled Ichigo to his chest.

"Yep we matted wanna see his?" Grimmjow asked, starting to pull up Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo yelped and grabbed Grimmjow's arm. Toshiro turned pink and shook his head.

"N-no I'll pass" he said. Grimmjow smiled and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. Hiyori was getting pissed with unanswered questions and threw a sandal at the happy couple, which was sent back at her by Grimmjow's tail.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!? WHAT IS WITH THE EARS, TAILS AND HIS WINGS!?" She shouted after she was nearly hit with her sandal, she pulled Shinji in to get hit by it. A mumbled "Bitch" was heard. Ichigo looked at her and sighed, his ears going down in a sort of exhausted look.

"Alright to put it simple I'm a neko hybrid, same as my mother, Grimmjow's my mate and Toshiro it seems is a bird hybrid of some sort am I right Toshiro?" He asked. Toshiro looked at him and nodded.

"I'm a Dark Phoenix from my mother's side and a Ice Phoenix on my father's so mainly a Dark Ice Phoenix hybrid" He explained. Grimmjow made a low whistle sound. It's rare to have two parents that are hybrids, let alone be opposite sexes and be a Phoenix hybrid of some sort. Ichigo looked at him then went back to explaining their beings.

"Mainly up till yesterday I thought I was the only hybrid, but was proven otherwise by Grimm here and well...." Be let the comment hang as he turned red. Grimmjow decided to take over from there.

"We had sex and then some how his family found out about him, probably from those Shinigami, and now we are here with Toshi here and you people" He stated. Ichigo was red from the fact that he said they had sex, but let it go. They looked at them and Shinji shook his head.

"Man why didn't Kisuke come to you sooner?" He said. Ichigo tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean Shinji?" he was wondering why he brought up the crazy shop keeper.

"Well he's a neko hybrid as well so I don't see why he didn't come to you to tell you what was going on" Shinji explained and went over things in his head. Ichigo stiffened at the mention of the words. Kisuke was that same and didn't try to confront him at any time they trained or anything. Grimmjow growled low in his chest and wrapped his arms tighter around Ichigo. It snapped in Shinji's head and he looked at Ichigo.

"Wow...you hid it well Ichigo or rather your mother did" Shinji started. Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at him, mainly everyone did. They looked at him questioningly.

"Your mother used something that only hybrids can do I don't know what, but it kept you hidden from other hybrids till yesterday I'm guessing, but now it's gone now since your reiatsu is changed" He said. Ichigo looked confused till his head snapped up and he remembered when he was younger and his mother told him about a secret their family had passed down from generation to generation and he reached up to his ear and pulled out a little gold ringer that was hooked to his ear. Grimmjow looked at it and wondered how in the hell he didn't see that last night.

"This is how....she pierced my ear when she first found out I was a hybrid....this is why no one found out for so long" Ichigo said and then the ring snapped and landed on the ground. Ichigo looked at it as his ear head up. A small note fell out of the ring. Ichigo went down and pulled it up to his hand and looked at it, it was rolled up. He decided to look at it later and put it in his pocket. Shinji was about to question when a Gargantua opened up and Ulquiorra, along with Nnoitra stepped out.

* * *

**Me: **I'm leaving it there....

**Momo: **Bitch.....on well it's longer then before

**Me: **Yep I'm going to work tomorrow hopefully and get the next chapter

**Kami: **WOOO!!!!!!

**Nel: **Mura-san Tem-chan lets do it!!!

**Temari/Muramasa/Nel: **REVIEW!!!!!

(1)-DAMN IT TOO HELL!!!!

(2)-Yes I'm referring to the huge dragon that made up Hyōrinmaru.....


	6. The attachments to the plan

**Me: **Well here we are a new chapter......heh I hope you like Ulqui

**Ulquiorra: **What about me?

**Me: **ULQUI!!!!!! You came!!!! I'm glad you got my request and accepted it

**Ulquiorra: **I had nothing better to do....and I live in your room remember?

**Me: **Yep, but Sosuke-san sent you off on a mission so I haven't seen you in a few weeks

**Ulquiorra:**.........Right....were is Momo and Kami?

**Me: **They said they were going to some party in Denver......I can't remember what though

**Nel: **They won't be back for a while so it's just You, Ulqui-sama, Tem-chan, Mura-san and me here Cres.

**Me: **Right Nel...Well if you don't have anything to say you can do what ever...

**Nel/Muramasa/Temari:** READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

**Disclaimer(Jyunnshiro Ukitake): **Oh! Hello there I didn't see you well just to keep this plain and simple as possible. Crescent Luna Moon doesn't own Bleach, Naruto, Denver or Hybrids if she did she'd be rich and probably out of her parents house. -**COUGH, COUGH**-** s-sorry **

**Extra:** _Italics' _are memories,dreams, and letters.

**Pairing(Seme/Uke): **Grimmjow Ichigo

**Warnings:** MANSEX!!, YAOI!!, USEAGE OF TAILS!!, FLUFF!!, CUDDLING!!, KITTY HEAT!!, MPREG!!, CUTE REFFERENCES TO ICHI!!, PROTECTIVE GRIMMJOW!!, SUBMISSIVE ICHIGO!!, MANY LAUGHS AND so on so forth....-**Coughs-**

**Summary:** He stretched, his tail swished from contentment, his ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened. The sun was warm against his skin, making him purr happily. Soon he hides his features from the world, no one should ever know his hidden life, not even his family. Ichigo is a cat hybrid, but only his mother knew...till today.

**Title**: Kitty Kitty Kitty

**Ch 6: **The attachments to the plan

**-Ulquiorra, Nnoitora, Szayel-**  
Ulquiorra stared at the two hybrids in front of them, watching them argue over petty things. He sighed in wonderment on what was taking Grimmjow so long to bring Ichigo here. From what was told and saw Grimmjow bonded with Ichigo, Ichigo was betrayed by his "Friends" when his father found out and Ichigo agreed to come to Los Noches. His black tail, with a green tent mixed in it, swished behind him happily when he heard that Ichigo agreed to come to their home.

"YOU IDIOT! Just because you are a Itachi(1) doesn't mean you have to be high and mighty!!" Nnoitra shouted at Szayel. Szayel got a tick mark above his eyebrow as his pink tail stuck up. His tail was stripped some what with a normal pink color as the base mixed with a lighter pink on-top and a darker pink on-top of that. A very dark pink mask framed around his eyes, making them pop, and stretched out past his glasses. His ears were a darker pink then his hair, they were rounded and small, not pointed like a Nekos'. Ulquiorra had enough and went forward.

"Enough Nnoitora let's go something is up with Grimmjow and Ichigo" he said and opened a Gargantua. Nnoitra had about 3.2 seconds to respond before he was pulled inside by his uniform.

"ELP!" he yelped as the gate shut. Szayel stared at the spot that they were standing just a moment ago and sighed. Ulquiorra was calm most of the time, but now he was going to have someone who could understand him in Los Noches he was in a frenzy some what of mixed manner of emotions, all good mind you. He sighed and went to his lab to work on something .

**  
-Vizard's Base-  
**Ichigo was in shock when Ulquiorra came out and...how to put this lightly...oh yeah! GLOMPED him right after he saw him. Nnoitora was on the ground laughing his happy hybrid ass off and Grimmjow was trying to stifle the same thing. Ichigo was wondering what the hell was wrong with this picture and looked down. Ulquiorra was purring happily, his tail was swishing lightly back and forth behind him, his helmet mask was gone leaving his thick midnight black hair falling loosely around his face, and he was smiling as if everything was right in the world. A few other laughs could be heard from the ground of Vizards. Orihime and Mashiro were awing, Hachi, Love, Kensei and Rose were doing something else and Shinji was bitching at Hiyori for making him a shield. Toshiro on the other hand was smiling lightly at them. Ulquiorra didn't let go as Grimmjow came up and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, he didn't care that Ulquiorra was doing that and he was happy that Ichigo smiled at Ulquiorra, rubbing his hair and scratching behind his ear. Ulquiorra purred more and after a while everything calmed down. Ichigo sat between Grimmjow's legs, his back against Grimmjow's tattooed chest, Ulquiorra's head in Ichigo's lap, Ichigo's hands going through his hair, in a soothing manner. Nnoitora was leaning against the wall and Toshiro was on the left side of Ichigo and Grimmjow. Grimmjow was talking about Ichigo getting betrayed and what not and his plan to bring him, and now Toshiro, to Los Noches for protection. Orihime looked at them and sighed in defeat.

"I'm going as well" she said, surprising everyone, including her Shun Shun Rica. Ichigo looked at her with hope in his eyes for a friend he knew.  
"I'm not letting Ichigo go there alone without someone who he's comfortable with and if needed I'll go get Chad and Uryuu as well, but I'm not letting him be there alone..." she explained. Grimmjow smiled at her, he was glad that there were still a few people who would still be with his Ichigo and not betray him.

"Arigato Orihime" Ichigo said, smiling happily. Orihime smiled at him and jumped.

"I'm going to go get Chad he's nearby I can feel him...and Uryuu as well" She said and headed off. Ichigo sighed and purred lightly as Grimmjow nuzzled his face against his and kissed his neck, that was sensitive since Grimmjow bit it.

**-Seireitei, Toshiro's home, Momo-**

Hinamori Momo stood in the living room of the Ex-Taicho Hitsugaya Toshiro's home. She shook as she looked at the letter she found after entering, knowing that he wouldn't leave unless their secret was out.

She reread the letter once more.

_Momo,_

_I'm sorry to say this, but you have to get out of the Seireitei. Our secret is out, well mine is you still have a chance to get out unnoticed if you have to use the Kuchiki's private Senkaimon to leave. I beg of you leave before you are found. I'm heading to some place safe, you know the place Hueco Mundo's own Los Noches that is home to Aizen Sosuke. Remember the plan that we set up? It's in full action now and there is one more thing before you finish this....we have another hybrid among the Shinigami ranks....he is suspected of being one, but now I know it's true because of all the times he has done the impossible......please get to Hueco Mundo and wait for me in Los Noches while I go get Kurosaki Ichigo...._

_See you soon Momo,_

_Toshiro_

**'Ichigo...is a Hybrid?' **She thought to herself then she ran from the house when she heard a noise. Jumping out of the window she raced down the back path to where the squad 5 office was and locked herself inside and sighed. Here she could relax no matter what anyone says, Aizen didn't betray them. He merely saved himself, Kaname and Gin and planned on getting Momo and Toshiro out of there if they needed to. He saved the Arrancars and now....it seems that he is going to save Ichigo from all this mess that the Seireitei is making for them. She sighed and looked to see if the door and window was closed and sighed relieved beyond anything that no one found her right now. She put the note in her uniform and made way to her home to get the few things she would need. Her only things would fit into the pockets of her robes. A small locket that Toshiro gave her when she got into the Shinigami ranks, a small book from Rangiku when they became friends and also something that Ichigo gave her after Aizen left. She liked him because he didn't do harm to her, he protected her against the other Shinigami after she wouldn't let loose of Aizen leaving. She looked at the small charm that said "Forever Protected" in kanji. She smiled and put it with her locket then slowly stepped into the fading evening.

**-Orihime, Chad, Uryuu-**

"You sure of that Orihime?" Uryuu asked. He was shocked to learn that his best friend was a Hybrid without anyone finding out after so long. It startled him at first then after Orihime told them that he was afraid that someone would do something to him (*Cough*Mayuri*Cough) and hid it bearing with it alone after his mother died.

"Yeah he needs us....Rukia and Renji have well....betrayed him really.....it's sad that they did that, but now he needs the only friends he has left!" She said and looked at them with determination written in her eyes. Chad stepped forward and nodded.

"Ichigo has done enough for us....now it's are turn to help him" He said in his deep baritone voice. Orihime smiled at Chad and they looked at the Quincy. Uryuu sighed and looked at both of them. He really didn't have anything left here since his dad pretty much disowned him as a Ishida. He nodded with them and Orihime ran over to hug him. Chad looked at the sky as he felt something over head open up and saw that it was several Shinigami scouts heading their way.

"We've got to get going" Chad said. Orihime and Uryuu looked at the sky and both felt a ping of hatred, well displeasure in Orihime really, and they all started running through the trees, masking their reiatsu as they ran.

**-Vizard's Home-**

The door opened and Orihime, Uryuu and Chad entered in a panting manner. They immediately shut it and sighed in relief. Ichigo looked over at them and sighed. He felt the Shinigami and was worried about them getting found. Chad and Uryuu were in a shock at his features, though Chad was blushing at how adorable Ichigo looked since he had a major weakness for cute things.

"I'm glad you guys are alright" Ichigo said. Orihime smiled and went over to where they were and sat on the ground.

"I told them already and they agreed to come with since there is nothing left here" Orihime said. Ichigo looked at her then a thought went through his head.

"Wait what about Tatsuki? She nearly killed me the last time you went missing" Ichigo said fearing that Tatsuki would do something else if Orihime left again.

"I talked with her....and well.....she moved last week without telling anyone" Orihime said a little sad at the note that was in her mailbox when she got home yesterday. Ichigo scened her sadness and felt her pain, they were friends when Orihime lost her older brother Sora.

"I'm sorry to hear that Orihime" He said and placed a hand on her shoulder. Orihime looked at him and smiled, blushing a little.

"Arigato Ichigo" She said. Grimmjow watched them and felt Ichigo get tried and decided that they needed to get home. He picked up Ichigo and hugged him before opening a Gargantua. The others knew right away and Ichigo heard his name being called and turned to see Shinji right there.

"Don't worry about your family we will keep an eye on them and we will keep you updated on the Shinigami activities" He said. Ichigo smiled at the blond Vizard and nodded.

"Arigato Shinji also come visit sometime it won't kill ya!" He said before getting pulled inside by Grimmjow who smirked at them.

**-Los Noches, Aizen, Gin, Kaname-**

Sosuke felt the familiar presence of his Espada as well as a few others he wasn't expecting to come to Los Noches, but knew that they were for Ichigo and let it slide. He got up out of his Throne and went to greet the new residents of Los Noches. When he got there he was surprised to see the others.

"I didn't know that Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu and Yasutora Sado were joining you and Hitsugaya tell me they didn't find out about you and Momo" Sosuke said, a little worried about Momo, she was like a daughter to him. Toshiro looked at him and sighed.

"Just me they don't know about Momo I told her to get out of there she should be contacting you soon" He said. Ichigo looked at him in a worried manner as well and sighed in relief.

"Don't worry Ichigo she will be here unharmed I assure you she's tougher then she appears to be" Toshiro said to him. Ichigo nodded and then there was the squealing that hurt his ears and was tackled to the ground as soon as he turned around to face the person who tackled him.

* * *

**Me: **Yep leaving it there!!! Also if anyone can guess the person gets this turned into a 3-some probably with someone added with Grimm and Ichi or any other pairing!!!

**Ulquiorra:....**I don't act that way you know

**Me: **Well in here ya do

**Muramasa:....**I don't blame you for being angry Ulquiorra-san

**Ulquiorra:** I'm not angry.....just stating a fact to Cres.

**Me: **Yeah well I don't care

(1)-Itachi means WEASEL!!! If anyone didn't know now you do!!!

**Nel:..**Well Readers will you please!!!!!!

**Nel/Muramasa/Temari: **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Tatsuki is WHAT!

**Me: **Wow no one got the person.....heh she is probably OOC that's why.... oh well you will get another chance to get a threesome soon!!

**Ulquiorra: **Momo and Kami are still in Denver

**Me: **Yep....they E-mailed me saying that they are staying there till some where in April or May....mainly till I get out for summer

**Ulquiorra:** Great....at least you have more room for now

**Me: **Yep their rooms have disappeared and new rooms have appeared!!! Weird though Jiraiya and Tsunade took the one that was Momo's spot and Luppi took the other one with Ikkaku and Yumichika.....

**Temari: **I don't want to know what those freaks are doing

**Nel: **Luppi is freaky enou- -**Coolhorn came into the room and danced around doing some freaky thing-**

**Me: **OUT! OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!** -Shoves Coolhorn out of room and out into the snow of the front-yard where Bellatrix, Ms. Lovett, Sweeney Todd, and anyone else who is crazy that I love is at playing in the snow**-

**Me: **FREE TORTURE TOY!!!!!!!

**All: **SWEET!!!!!!! -**Shut door and hears muffled screams for help**-

**Muramasa: **wow -**Looks out window**- that's a lot of weapons and blood......heh Yumichika joined in on it and Luppi as well.....wait it that Ruri'iro Kujaku?

**Nel: **Yep that's Yumi's Zanpakto -**Hears Yumi, Luppi and Ruri'iro shout "SHUT UP YOU UGLY FUCKER!!!!"**-

**Me: **I'm glad that Yachiru is playing with Yuzu, Lilinette and Kon today.....they don't need to hear the profanity from here....though I think she hears it everywhere.....ANYWAY! Dear reviews/readers/critics!

**Muramasa/Nel/Temari: **READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

**Disclaimer(Tatsuki): **HEY! Long time no see people anyway Cres. doesn't own Bleach, Naruto, Harry Potter, Sweeney Todd or anything else I forget here so don't sue her or otherwise -**Evil glare and death aura**- I and many others will be out to get ya

**Extra:** _Italics' _are memories,dreams, and letters.

**Pairing(Seme/Uke): **Grimmjow Ichigo

**Warnings:** MANSEX!!, YAOI!!, USEAGE OF TAILS!!, FLUFF!!, CUDDLING!!, KITTY HEAT!!, MPREG!!, CUTE REFFERENCES TO ICHI!!, PROTECTIVE GRIMMJOW!!, SUBMISSIVE ICHIGO!!, MANY LAUGHS AND so on so forth....-**Coughs-**

**Summary:** He stretched, his tail swished from contentment, his ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened. The sun was warm against his skin, making him purr happily. Soon he hides his features from the world, no one should ever know his hidden life, not even his family. Ichigo is a cat hybrid, but only his mother knew...till today.

**Title**: Kitty Kitty Kitty

**Chapter 6:** Tatsuki is what?!!!!

**-Los Noches-**

Ichigo was shell shock as he laid on the ground with a very happy and giddy Arisawa Tatsuki on him, strangling the air out of him.

"You moron! I knew you were a hybrid!" She said and went over and hugged Orihime.

"Tatsuki what are you doing here?" Orihime asked as they let go of their hug. Tatsuki gave her a sheepish smile and looked at Aizen and smiled.

"Long time no see To-san!" She said and ran over to him and hugged him, which he returned. Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime, and Chad at them in shock. What the fuck? Tatsuki is calling Aizen To-san????!!

"What the fuck?" Ichigo questioned as Grimmjow pulled him up into his arms. Aizen looked at them and smiled happily at Tatsuki's action. She turned and gave them another sheepish grin.

"Heh yeah Sosuke here is my To-san by blood my Kaa-san died when I was born....anyway he didn't pass his Hybrid down to me though, but all the same I was sent to Karakura when Orihime lost Sora to befriend her and learn to be human....so say the least I know more about Shinigami, Arrancar, Hollows and everything else then most people who are them then being Human since I was raised that way" She explained and dropped out of a gigai that she was wearing and her hair was longer, though still kept it's color, and was wearing a uniform of the Espada or Arrancar. Her outfit was a long over-shirt that went down past her waist and long baggy pants, sort of like Grimmjow's though smaller. Her eyes went to Aizen's dark chocolate brown color, but had a shine in them like Ichigo's and she also had a mark around her neck that went under the shirt that seemed to look like a twist of spirit ribbons. She looked over to Ichigo and giggled, GIGGLED!!!! Ichigo's eye twitched at that. Who knew that Tatsuki could be....girly?

**-Momo; World of the living-**

Momo ran towards the Vizard's home through the park that was nearby. She lowered her reiatsu low enough to not have any of the Shinigami nearby alerted of her presence. She stopped and breathed in deeply to calm down. Her small Tanuki(1) ears twitched on her head as a very light rustle in the brush entered her ears. She turned and saw a busty strawberry blonde with a beauty mark enter the small area she was in.

"Rangiku? What are you doing here?" she asked, hiding her ears. Rangiku stared at her with tearful eyes.

"Please Momo....take me with you...I know where you're going and I want to come along...I want to see Hitsugaya and Gin....I want to see my childhood friend again and also......I don't want to be left alone again...." she said as a small tear fell down her usually cheerful or serious face. Momo looked at her and knew how she felt and let her ears pop up and nodded.

"Alright Ran....I know how you feel lets go" She said, holding out her hand to the strawberry blonde. Rangiku took her hand and a long bushy tail came out from behind her. Momo stared at her in confusion.

"Are you?" she asked. Rangiku nodded and her tail flipped in a happy mood.

"I'm a Japanese Squirrel" She said in a happy tone.

**'Ah that explains a few things' **Momo thought to herself and they soon went off into the dense forest to find the Vizard's home.

**-Rukia; Seireitei; Kuchiki Estate-**

Rukia was in chaos as she knew that Ichigo disappeared not long ago as did Toshiro, Rangiku, Momo, Orihime, Chad and Uryuu. The shinigami were in panic mode as they saw something that looked like Toshiro leave through the Senkaimon on Sokyoku hill. Mayuri didn't say anything about it just grumbled and bitched about 'loosing a experiment' and what not. She wondered if telling Urahara and the others was the right thing as she felt horrible for this. Ichigo was being targeted as said by Soutaicho Yamamoto himself after seeing Toshiro leave and having been forced to tell them, thanks to Renji trying to keep her away from the world of the living to find Ichigo and everyone else. She didn't understand why this was giving a feeling of terror inside her. She shook from head to toe hard enough that she fell to her knees. This incident reminded her of when Kaien was killed by her hands. Only it was him that left her with the sting of abandonment and guilt. She started sobbing quietly right there in front of the Kuchiki gardens'.

"I-chi-go" she cried out silently, not knowing that her brother was just a few feet away from her.

"I-I'm s-s-or-ry I-ch-ig-o" Byakuya heard Rukia cry out. He looked around the corner and found her in a ball on the veranda. Tears were running down her face and it made his heart clench tightly. He didn't understand what happened, but he knew that it had to do with something with Kurosaki Ichigo missing whereabouts. He turned and went to his senkaimon, he needed to talk to the one person who in all the three worlds would know where his sister's best friend was and make her better.

**-Isshin; World of the living-**

Isshin was upset that Ichigo didn't tell him that he was a hybrid, but what made him even more upset was that Ichigo was gone. He was unable to feel his spiritual pressure anywhere and from what Kisuke had told him the Seireitei knew nothing about him missing, but rather three of their high ranking shinigami were missing as well. He sighed and lied to Yuzu and Karin when they asked about their brother, saying that he was on a trip with his friends. They accepted it, though he knew Karin would know that he lied. She was so much like her brother that if her hair was orange and she was older she might pass as his twin. He sighed and sat down on his bed and looked at the small picture of Ichigo and Masaki when she was pregnant with the girls. He was so innocent at the time.....how long had his son been hiding his secret from everyone, including Masaki before she found out? It pained him that his son didn't trust him, but he couldn't blame him on that for he _did_ keep the fact that he is a shinigami. He wanted Masaki there, she would understand more then him on why their son did the things he does to make everyone worry. He couldn't handle it he needed to talk to one person who would _know_ where his son was. That person knew everything that had to do with his family and everything else. Hell the guy knew more about Isshin then Isshin himself.

**-Ichigo; somewhere in Los Noches-**

He sighed as he walked the halls of endless **white. ** Grimmjow was in a meeting with the other Espada and Aizen so he was alone, not that there weren't people there, but they were on the _**other**_ side of freaking Los Noches from where he was. It has been around two weeks since he came to Los Noches with Grimmjow and everyone else. As of now his friends were relaxing in the rooms, but he couldn't do that for some reason he had the jitters in him. Also his stomach was twisting up making his nauseous, not enough to make him want to throw up, but enough to make him dizzy a whole lot. He shivered as a wave of dizziness hit him and he leaned against the wall, holding his stomach as it twisted up, and he slightly whimpered from the way his head pound in his ears. His tail curled up around him and waited for it to wash over...., but it still kept up till he had to move a little, but he fell to the floor. Luckily he fell to his side and not on his stomach, for some reason he didn't want to land on it. He panted and whimpered as he was blacking out on an abandoned floor in the middle of LN.

**-Grimmjow; Meeting Room-**

Grimmjow was bored. Really bored in the freaking meeting he had to go to. He wanted to be with his mate, for some reason he felt that something was going on with his little orange haired neko and was worried. He didn't focus on the meeting, why would he? Ulquiorra would just fill him in on it later. IT was about to end when he felt something go through him and he looked to the door. His ears twitched and started hyperventilating. Everything was quiet as the others looked at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow is something the matter?" Aizen asked, not liking what he was watching. Grimmjow shook his head and stood up from his seat.

"Something is wrong with Ichi I just know it" He said and raced to the door, with Ulquiorra and everyone else following him.

**Me:** REVIEW YOU DAMN PEOPLE!!!!1

(1)- Raccoon Dog


	8. Not what is expected

**Me:** LETS GET THIS ON THE ROAD I DON'T HAVE LONG!!!

**Nel:** She's tired.......

**Muramasa:** I really dislike being in the attic when you are with the Magic community

**Me:** Eh it's either that or you get blown to bits by Tom and Harry or who ever else enters the room....I don't want you harmed

**Temari:** AW I feel loved

**Me:** Yeah alright lets go I don't want to keep the people waiting I was a bitch last time with Ichigo collapsing and having them worry

**Nel: Yeah you were!!!**

**Temari:** Alright well Readers will you?

**Muramasa: Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer(Shirosaki):** Alright, alright let' get this ove' with Crescent don' own anythin' ya all know that yet we hav' ta keep this going foreva so don' sue or I'll kill ya

**Extra:** _Italics' _are memories,dreams, and letters.

**Pairing(Seme/Uke): **Grimmjow Ichigo

**Warnings:** MANSEX!!, YAOI!!, USEAGE OF TAILS!!, FLUFF!!, CUDDLING!!, KITTY HEAT!!, MPREG!!, CUTE REFFERENCES TO ICHI!!, PROTECTIVE GRIMMJOW!!, SUBMISSIVE ICHIGO!!, MANY LAUGHS AND so on so forth....-**Coughs-**

**Summary:** He stretched, his tail swished from contentment, his ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened. The sun was warm against his skin, making him purr happily. Soon he hides his features from the world, no one should ever know his hidden life, not even his family. Ichigo is a cat hybrid, but only his mother knew...till today.

**Title**: Kitty Kitty Kitty

**Chapter 7: **Not what is to be expected

**-Grimmjow-**

His heart hammered in his chest and ears. His feet slammed against the ground as he followed his senses to find his little neko. Behind him some Espada, Aizen, Gin, Kaname, Tatsuki and Orihime were keeping up with the worried dominant. They suddenly turned down a sharp narrow corridor and saw a flash of orange on the ground.

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow yelled as he raced to his fallen mate. Orihime and the pink haired Szayel ran forward to see if Ichigo was alright. The two medics checked over the orange haired neko. Their eyes widened and looked at each other and down to Ichigo again.

"We need to get him to my lab, Miss Inoue and I have a clue to what is the matter" Szayel said helping to get Ichigo up. Grimmjow put his arm under Ichigo's knees the other around his back and his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. Carrying him bridal style, Grimmjow and the others made their way to Szayel's lab.

**-Toshiro-**

Toshiro sat in his given room in the fifth floor of Los Noches. He laid down on his king sized bed, a filthy rich kin sized bed, curled up in dark maroon silk sheets, falling asleep, and he had his wings curled up to where only little sprigs would stick out of his back, but was mistaken for his hair. Despite being a cold being, Toshiro really loved to be warm. The cold he liked, but the warmth was something else all together and it made him smile. He blinked at the sound of a door opening and turned over, sleep still clinging to his eyes. He whimpered lightly and rubbed his eyes, which caused a adorable picture that had a slight seductive matter for the two figures in the room.

**-Few Minutes Earlier; Gin, Sosuke-**

Sosuke and Gin left the group when they saw they weren't needed and headed over to the fifth floor. Gin smirked and opened his ruby red eyes(1) when he caught a whiff of a scent that smelled a lot like freshly fallen snow for the first time of the season, so cool, clean, fresh and crisp it made him shiver. His bushy silver-white Kitsune(2) tail swished behind him and his ears flipped upward. He looked over to his lover Sosuke and saw him fly over to him. His dark brown hawk wings spread out in a wing span of 20 feet with each wing that made him look fierce if you didn't know what he was, which was most of the Seireitei and everyone else for the matter. He smiled and pulled him into a kiss and they followed the scent that was alluring to them. Opening the door that belonged to the little Yuki-Hime(3) of theirs and saw him waking up from a light nap. His chest was bare and they didn't know what was under the sheet, from what they could see was nothing, but bare skin, and saw him rub his eyes. Gin grinned and went into the room, his eyes glazing over in lust, desire, love, need, protective and all the good things you need for a mate. He breathed in the air and smiled while walking forward. Toshiro looked around hazily then had his eyes land on Gin and Sosuke. He smelt their scents mix. Gin smelt like the forest on a dark cool summer to autumn night after a rain while Sosuke was the opposite. Sosuke smelt of the open air, fresh and free and full of mountain air with a hint of wild flowers. Her shivered when their Reiatsu encircled around him, protecting him and caressing him the spiritual energy was able to reach. The two of the hybrids went forward and sat on the bed, pulling Toshiro forward to them. He trembled at their touches, they were affecting them since he went into his heat cycle not too long ago. Gin grinned and went to his ear.

"Somethin' ta matta Yuki-Hime?" Gin asked in his thick southern rukon accent. Toshiro gasped when Gin bit his ear lightly on the shell and suckled on it. Sosuke claimed his lips and took the chance to explore when Toshiro moaned. They were going to have _fun_.

**-Szayel's lab; Szayel, Orihime, Grimmjow and Ichigo-**

Szayel had examined the orange haired neko death berry and his, newly acquired, assistant Orihime had kept his mate calmed as best as she could while sending her Shunn Shunn Rikka over Ichigo to do a diagnosis on him. Both of the medics looked at each other when they both got the answer simultaneously. They grinned and smiled then turned to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow-kun we know what's going on with Kurosaki-kun" Orihime said, getting Grimmjow's attention. Grimmjow's head shot up and he eyed them.

"Well?" He voice was gruff and full of curiousness and worry, his tail flickering in the slightest movement.

"Well it looks like you're going to be a Otou-san Grimmjow-kun" Orihime said, while Szayel handed him the charts that showed that there was life inside Ichigo. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he smiled widely then went over to Ichigo when he heard him starting to stir. Ichigo's eyes opened, a little dark from his sleep and he looked around, noticing that he was in Szayel's personal lab. He wondered why then remembered fainting. He turned when he heard his name being called and saw Grimmjow smiling at him. Ichigo tilted his head and felt love radiating off Grimmjow when he gathered him in his arms and kissed his hair, his ear was caught in Grimmjow's mouth, which was lightly nibbled on in an affectionate manner. Ichigo purred and leaned into Grimmjow then heard a throat clear. Both looked over at the other two occupants.

"Good to see you coming around Kurosaki-kun" Orihime said and walked forward. She giggled lightly and smiled brightly in her normal airiness manner.

"We have news for you Kurosaki-kun your gonna have kittens!" She said happily and bounced lightly. Ichigo looked at her and at Grimmjow who nodded. He looked down at his stomach, rubbed it lightly then smiled. He wanted children and now to have them with Grimm....that was the best thing he could ever have. He purred again when Grimmjow rubbing his stomach as well. Grimm picked up his mate and went to the door.

"See ya both tamarra Ichi needs rest for now" Grimmjow said, his tail swishing behind him, making Orihime giggle. After they left she turned to her mentor and smiled.

"He is protective....he'll make a wonderful Tou-san" she said. The pink haired Itachi nodded and then heard the door open again, this time Ulquiorra and Nnoitora entered.

"So what was the deal with Strawberry?" Nnoitora asked his favorite itachi hybrid. The pink haired man turned to them and sighed lightly.

"Ichigo is expecting" was all he said when he went farther into the lab to look on some experiments he left when he went to the meeting. Nnoitra and Ulquiorra looked at each other then at the auburn haired god-power-user and saw her nod. Ulquiorra rushed out of the room while Nnoitra looked at the spot where the small hybrid Espada once stood and looked at the door in shock.

"That little fucker is fast" he said then turned to head in the deeper part of the lab to see Szayel. Orihime watched and smiled then went on to heal some of the experiments that were in need of medical attention, while humming a tune that her elder brother, Sora, taught her when she was younger.

**-Ulquiorra; P.o.V.-**

Ichigo is pregnant. I can't seem to get my head around that at the moment as I want to see him. He;s special and important to me. Without him I wouldn't be here, even though I was supposed to be dust now, he sent his Reiatsu out and caught me before I disappeared in the wind and had Inoue heal me so I would live. I still remember the event clearly in my mind

_~Flash Back; Normal P.o.V.~_

_Ichigo stood not far from Ulquiorra and saw him slowly lose his shape. He didn't know why, but he couldn't find it in himself to let the Espada die. He sent out his Reiatsu and encased Ulquiorra so he wouldn't disappear._

"_ORIHIME Hurry I don't know how long I can hold this. Hurry and heal him!" he shouted at his female friend. Orihime looked at him and nodded._

"_Soten Kisshun!" she shouted and sent the orange bubble out and around Ulquiorra as Ichigo retracted his Reiatsu and landed on his knees, gasping for air as he was still weak from their battle. Ulquiorra looked over at the Shinigami/Vizard and gave him a questioning look._

"_Why did you do that?" he asked. Ichigo looked up at him, his eyes full of sadness._

"_I've seen people die right in front of me...I don't want anyone else to die because of me even if they are an enemy...you deserve to live...you haven't done any wrong to me...only what you thought was right...so why would I let someone who has a long life ahead of them die?" he explained. Ulquiorra looked at him and felt something in his chest beat, slightly pound, against his rib cage. His hand went up to where his hollow hole was and felt the beating quicken when he thought about Ichigo's words. The Shinigami wanted him to live....he didn't want him to die nor anyone else even if he fought so hard to defeat them with the intent to kill them. Ichigo was a pure of heart with blood on his hands with the ones he couldn't save. _

_~End of Flash Back~_

I know what that beating is now. I **do** have a heart and it beats just for Ichigo. He saved me that day and gave me a chance to live. For that I would do anything for him. I love him for it....wait. I skidded to a stop in the hall. My tail lifted off the ground.

**'I **love** Ichigo? But he's Grimmjow's mate not mine so I shouldn't and can't love him....though why does it make my chest ache so much? Why does it hurt when I think I can't have Ichigo? It's too painful to think about'** I think to myself then shove off to my quarters for the night. I saw the couple enter their room, a small glow around them. My heart constricted and I couldn't breathe. Why is this happening to me? It hurts _so_ much and I can't help, but let a small sob rack my form as I enter my dark room, hand against my chest and I stumble into the darkness.

**-Outside the room; Tatsuki; Normal P.o.V.-**

She watched as the small figure of Ulquiorra entered his room. For as long as she knew Ulquiorra it wasn't hard to figure out that he loved her orange haired friend. It pained her that Ichigo and Grimmjow were together and in love, while Ulquiorra was out of the loop and suffering. She vowed to help her small raven haired friend get Ichigo and Grimmjow notice that he loves them, even if he didn't know he loved Grimmjow yet. She ran off to her room, as she passed Toshiro's room she ignored the sounds of love making coming from inside. She knew that her father and his mate were getting their submissive and knew better then to disturb them.

**Me:** and there we go!!!!

**Muramasa:** Poor Ulqui he needs love

**Me:** I KNOW!!! It made me cry writing that scene, but I WILL get those three together this I vow on my writing skills!!!

**Nel:** You better get Uncle Ulqui some love! And YAY!!!! Itsygo is Pregnant!!!

**Temari:** Yep well time to wrap this up for the night

**Muramasa: ** Yep alright reviews and readers

**Nel/Temari:** REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

(1)- It is his eye color in the anime and I love red eyes -**sighs dreamily-**

(2)- Kitsune → Fox; Think of Kyuubi from Naruto

(3)- I got this from the wonderful **Magician Girl Mirani**!!!!!! Thanks for the review and the name idea I loved it so yeah I used it!!!! *^^* Thank you Mirani!!!!!


	9. The promise

**Me:** Heh sorry with not updating busy with Solo &Ensemble, for those people who aren't in the music portion of their schools' it is a fancy term with a judging on how well you sing a song or play one while in front of a judge....

**Muramasa:** Yep and you bombed it big time

**Me:** I would have expected that from Temari not you Mura

**Temari:** It was because I wasn't here at the moment

**Me: **Right so lets get this going!!!!

**Nel: READ AND REVIEW LOVELY PEOPLE!!!!!**

**Disclaimer(Rangiku):** HELLO!!!!!!! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku Fuku-taicho of the tenth division and I'm here to say that Crescent owns nothing you see just the plot line......SAKE!!!!!!! -**Runs after Sake**-

**Extra:** _Italics' _are memories,dreams, and letters.

**Pairing(Seme/Uke): **Grimmjow Ichigo

**Warnings:** MANSEX!!, YAOI!!, USEAGE OF TAILS!!, FLUFF!!, CUDDLING!!, KITTY HEAT!!, MPREG!!, CUTE REFFERENCES TO ICHI!!, PROTECTIVE GRIMMJOW!!, SUBMISSIVE ICHIGO!!, MANY LAUGHS AND so on so forth....-**Coughs-**

**Summary:** He stretched, his tail swished from contentment, his ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened. The sun was warm against his skin, making him purr happily. Soon he hides his features from the world, no one should ever know his hidden life, not even his family. Ichigo is a cat hybrid, but only his mother knew...till today.

**Title**: Kitty Kitty Kitty

**EXTRA THANK YOU!!!!!!: ** I thank **Magician Girl Mirani ** once again for giving me something to use in this story and I hope you continue to do so in future chapters and stories!!!!!

**Chapter 8:** The promise

**-Sosuke, Gin, Toshiro; Toshiro's room-**

Sosuke laid on the bed with his two mates, Gin was wrapped around Toshiro and running his hands through his hair. Sosuke loved the sight and wanted to watch some more, but he had to deal with two people in a few minutes so he got up and dressed. Gin watched him and sighed.

"They hav'ta com here an' bother us don't they?" He asked. Sosuke turned and smiled lightly.

"They do Gin, but don't worry it won't take long and I'll be back with you and our little Aisu-Hime**(1)** as soon as I deal with the two people" Sosuke said, leaning over and kissing Gin with a brief yet fierce butterfly kiss. Gin smiled and opened his eyes, a habit that he seemed to be doing now since Toshiro joined them, and watched him leave. He kissed Toshiro's forehead and pulled him closer to keep him warm and wrapped his tail around his smaller frame.

"Sleep well Yuki-Hime" he said as he drifted to sleep while absentmindedly running his long elegant fingers through his hair.

**-Sosuke; meeting room-**

Sosuke hovered in the meeting room, waiting for his two acquaintances to see what they wished to meet with him about. He felt their reiatsu come into the area and took a seat. The doors swung open and revealed two raven haired men, both dressed in Shinigami clothing. He gave them a empty smiled and had a cold gleam in his eyes as these two were some of the people that made not only Toshiro leave, but Ichigo and the others as well.

"To what do I owe this meeting to you Kurosaki Isshin and Kuchiki Byakuya?" he asked to the two ravens. Isshin gave him a hard look, Byakuya gave him a look that showed he wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

"I believe you know Sosuke" Isshin said to one of his long time rivals. Sosuke looked at him and motioned for them to take a seat, having a smaller table then the normal one when he met with his Espada. They both sat down and continued to stare at the leader of Los Noches.

"Why I have a vague clue to what you're talking about Isshin" he said, his voice held a deadly chill tone to it that would have made Byakuya shiver if he wasn't trained in his family not to.

"My son I know he would have ran here to seek shelter since I found out that he's a hybrid and I know that here you hold the largest population of them" Isshin told. Byakuya looked at Isshin from the corner of his left eye. He didn't know that Ichigo fled because of that now he had a larger view on why a few of their own left. Sosuke looked at Isshin and lightly chuckled.

"I do know where he is, but he doesn't want to leave here.....I didn't hide anything from him nor did I cause him harm like the others in fact I was there when he came and looked to me for shelter with his mate one of my own Espada" he said lightly, messing with Isshin's buttons with a light push from his explanation. Isshin lightly growled deep in his throat that only Sosuke picked up.

"I also got news from my Octavio**(2)** Espada that Ichigo is expecting in a few months" he said. Isshin's eyes widened, as did Byakuya's, though he tried to hide it, and Isshin felt anger inside him.

"That's not possible!" he shouted, standing up and knocking his chair over. Sosuke sent out his reiatsu to have one of his Arrancar bring either Szayel or Orihime down to have them give proof. Not soon after the door opened and Orihime walked in.

"You called Aizen-san?" she asked and went silent at the two she saw. Her own eyes that usually held warmth, kindness and a child innocent was now cold and hard at the two shinigami, one of which left to have a family. Sosuke saw this look and lightly added some warmth into his eyes.

"Yes Miss Inoue I would like you to tell Mr. Kurosaki and Lord Kuchiki about Ichigo's recent visit to the medical ward" he said keeping some honorifics towards the two men and Orihime. Orihime nodded and went to the right of Sosuke. She kept her eyes on the two men, still hard and cold.

"Yesterday when Aizen-san and his Espada were having a meeting Grimmjow-san had a feeling about Ichigo that made him run out the door, some of us followed in worry about Ichigo and found Ichigo in one of the abandoned hallways on one of the upper floors. Szayel-sama and I knew something else was going on with Ichigo and had Grimmjow-san take Ichigo down to the medical ward with us and there we checked on him. To our surprise we saw that Ichigo was about two and a half weeks pregnant with Grimmjow-san's kitten" she explained and let the words sink in. Isshin stood there gapping lightly. Byakuya's mind shut off for a moment or two then got his body under control. Sosuke smiled at Orihime.

"Thank you Miss Inoue you may go" he said. Orihime bowed and left, her eyes going back to the happy warm color they normally were. Sosuke turned back to the two and turned back to Byakuya.

"I'm guessing your here to talk to Ichigo am I correct?" He asked the aristocratic. Byakuya nodded lightly and breathed in lightly.

"Lately my younger adopted sister, Rukia, has gone into a deep depression upon Kurosaki's disappearance I wish to talk to him on what happened and see if he will help her out of her depression" he said. Sosuke looked at him and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"You'll have to wait for me to contact you I'm not sure on what Ichigo will respond to your request" he said. Byakuya nodded once more and stood up.

"I must be leaving that is all I wished to come and say excuse me" Byakuya said and left the room. Once his reiatsu disappeared, Sosuke turned to the shell shocked Isshin. He chuckled and stood up to leave.

"If that is all you're going to do Isshin then I must be leaving I must be going back to my lovers'" he said and started walking. That snapped Isshin out of his stupper.

"MATTE!**(3)**" He shouted. Sosuke stopped, sighed and turned back around.

"Yes Isshin?" He asked.

"I wish to see my son....I might not have known about him being one of those things, but he's still my son my flesh and blood my daughter's only brother for crying out loud! I want to bring him home" he said. Sosuke gave him a very cold look that made Isshin step backwards unconsciously. He didn't know what he said to make Sosuke give that look.

"**'those things?'**" he repeated with venom. Isshin started to tremble lightly and step backwards as Sosuke walked his way.

"How dare you call Hybrids' **'things'** you not only insulted my lovers', Espada and myself, but also your son and unborn grandchild and you ask to see your son? I think not your unfit to be a father, you keep things from your family and you are cruel to those who _are_ hybrids" he said and felt his reiatsu flare some. He advanced forward in a flash-step and was in front of Isshin in a matter of milla-seconds.

"I suggest you leave and if you do anything to harm my Espada and anyone else who tries to come here for shelter or give them out I will hunt you down, torture you, and kill you slowly taking your daughters away as I watch the life cease to exsist" he hissed lowly and quickly left, knowing that he took some years off Isshin and made him think about somethings.

**-Gin, Toshiro; Toshiro's room-**

Gin's eyes opened and he blinked. Why did he wake up again? He felt something flare up. Ah yes that was it Sosuke's reiatsu flaring up. He was very angry at the moment and needed to be with his mates. He looked at Toshiro and saw him blinking lightly and looked up at Gin, who smiled and kissed him.

"Ohayou**(4)** Yuki-Hime" he said, his ruby eyes gleaming with love and affection. Toshiro looked at him in a daze and smiled lightly.

"Ohayou Gin" he said and rubbed his cheek against Gin's chest. Gin lightly purred at that and looked at the door, Toshiro did the same, and saw it open. Sosuke had a pissed look on his face that instantly smoothed out at the site of his mates.

"Felt ya reiatsu flare who was stupid enough ta piss ya off ne?" Gin asked as Sosuke sat down on the bed, after pulling off some of the clothing that seemed to make him irritated since his meeting.

"Kurosaki Isshin" he said and pulled both of his mates towards him and kissed them. Gin purred and put his head on Sosuke's right shoulder as Toshiro curled up in his lap.

"Ah that explains a few thins" Gin said. He didn't press further, knowing that Isshin was a sore spot with his elder mate for Isshin's prodigious views on hybrids and the fact that he even went so far as to hunt a few when he was younger. Toshiro didn't know a whole lot, but didn't want to have his eldest mate angered so just went up and kissed his neck and wrapped his arms around his neck to calm him down. Sosuke smiled lightly and held both of his mates and went forward onto their bodies, holding them close as needed sleep. Toshiro and Gin pulled the blanket over them and went to sleep once more.

**-Ichigo, Grimmjow; dinning hall-**

Ichigo and Grimmjow were eating for the first time of the day and wondered what the flare of Sosuke's reiatsu meant since he only did that when he was either one of two things. One wanting to show he was the head of everything or two he was _royally_ **pissed**. They shivered as they hoped it wasn't the later one, but knowing their luck it was. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo towards him after they were both done eating and rubbed Ichigo's stomach that held their unborn kitten. Ichigo purred and laid his head against Grimmjow's left shoulder. Not far off was Ulquiorra who was trying not to show any emotions' that he was in pain at the sight of Grimmjow and Ichigo. After last night he knew that he loved them both not just Ichigo. He loved Grimmjow, just didn't know it till Ichigo came into the picture. He left the room when it was just too painful to watch them anymore. Tatsuki watched at Ulquiorra left and it made her sad. Her mates' Starrk and Lilinette watched as well. Starrk's Ookami**(5)** ears' drooped slightly at the feeling of Tatsuki's reiatsu sending a sad emotion from it. He wrapped his arms around her stomach area and pulled her to his chest, kissing her in a loving manner, Lilinette doing the same. She smiled at her mates' and sighed.

"We need to do something....Ulquiorra is slowly dying from watching those two who are oblivious to his feelings!" she said in frustration. Starrk nodded as he knew what was going on with the lower Espada numbers'. He also that there was one thing wrong with Tatsuki's observation. Ichigo and Grimmjow wanted Ulquiorra with them, they watched with desecration, having a longing sad look as Ulquiorra left. He may have been lazy, but Starrk was more of an observer then many people and knew that the two nekos' wanted the raven haired neko with them. He sighed and stood up, holding Tatsuki still, and lead her away with Lilinette not far behind them. They had work to do.

**-Vizard Home-**

"Alright both of you are going to Hueco Mundo today as soon as the trio that we mentioned gets here, they will take you to Los Noches from there it will be a few days so be prepared to have a journey ahead of you" Shinji said as he waited for Hachi to open up the Senkaimon for Hinamori Momo and Matsumoto Rangiku. Over the last few days they have been keeping them in hiding from the Shinigami that were around the area. Both women nodded and waited for the portal to open up. Mashiro went over and hugged them both and then smiled them both.

"Tell berry-tan I said hi will you Hinamori?" she asked. Momo nodded and the portal opened to reveal a small girl with sea-foam like hair and a raspberry smear of blush over her cheeks and her sand eyes looked up at them. She was followed by two arrancar and in the back you saw a portal of darkness.

"Ohayou Nel" Mashiro said to the little girl. Nel nodded in respect to her then turned to the two hybrids.

"Come on if you want to get to Los Noches and see Itsygo we have got to get going before the Shinigami find ya lets go" she said grabbing their hands and running through the portal. The Arrancar followed the trio after waving a hand to the Vizards and letting the portal close.

**-Sands of Hueco Mundo-**

Nel ran over to the giant eel like Arrancar and hopped on it's back.

"Come on get on Bawabawa! It's the fastest way to get to safety, the sands are not that friendly if you walk to Los Noches" Nel said as the other two Arrancar got on and help Momo and Rangiku up. They were off through the sands in silence. After what seemed like and hour and a half Momo spoke up.

"Um Nel would you tell us how you know Ichigo?" she asked. Nel turned and sighed, transforming into her older-self and turning around.

"If you are asking then I'll tell ya. Ichigo played with me when he first came here to save Orihime and I was playing with my bothers, Pesche and Dondochakka" points over her shoulder as she introduces them. "And also saved me after Runuganga came and tried to kill us even though he could have left me to get swallowed by the sand so Ichigo is like a father to me and older brother he keeps me safe and makes me feel special" she explained. Momo and Rangiku looked at each other and nodded. That sounded like the Ichigo they knew.

"Could you explain why you changed forms?" Rangiku asked. Nel smiled happily at them and nodded.

"You see this is my true form my other form is when I was younger from an attack from Jiruga Nnoitora when he wanted to prove himself that he was up to my standards, anyway this is the true me I don't go into the form a whole lot unless I need to tell you something important, need to comfort you, fight someone or save someone from harm" she said. The women both nodded then saw something in the distance. Nel turned to see what they were looking at then smiled.

"Wow we got here faster then expected how you doing Bawabawa?" she asked the eel. Bawabawa made a noise that sounded pleased and Nel smiled at him, rubbing his head lightly.

"Well now we have to contact someone to let us in....Pesche who is supposed to be out right now to check the grounds in the Espada grounds?" she asked one of her older brothers/faccasion. Pesche thought for a moment the looked at Nel.

"I think it's Harribel's faccasion today since Harribel is out in the world of the living checking on the other hybrids in America, London and a few others in Europe and else where" He said. Nel nodded and turned over to the women watching.

"There is one thing you must know about me I used to be a Espada, but Harri too over when Nnoitora took me out so don't worry about being attacked I'll protect ya" She said, tilting her head sideways the turned around once more, the wind picked up and showed a giant Gothic 3 on her back. Momo and Rangiku looked at each other then sighed lightly, they were in good hands if Ichigo trusted her. They were soon at the gates just as three figures had gotten to their destination. One looked like an amazon woman, one had long olive color hair and another with short blue hair and a horn. They looked up and saw Nel and relaxed slightly.

"Nel-sama what are you doing here? Finally deciding to come home?" The amazon woman asked. Nel hopped off Bawabawa and went over to the three women.

"Sorry not yet Mila-rose I'm here to deliver Hinamori Momo and Matsumoto Rangiku I think Aizen-sama knows that they are here I'm just going to show them where to go and possible see Itsygo if I can" She said in a lisped talk on Ichigo's name. The amazon woman, Mila-Rose, nodded and went over to the other women.

"Sun-sun, Apache lets go Harribel-sama is waiting our rounds are just about over so lets get going" she said, getting a nod and they were off. Momo and Rangiku jumped off Bawawbawa's head and followed Nel inside Los Noches, leaving the sands of Hueco Mundo behind for now.

**-Ichigo; his and Grimmjow's room-**

Ichigo laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling of the room. He laid on dark blue, red, and maroon Satan sheets, his body was in a dull ache all over and he just wanted to sleep for now, having a kitten inside you is not fun right now since he was just a little over 3 weeks and showing a very small bump on his stomach area. His hand ran over the small bump and smiled at the life he had inside him. He wondered if it was a little boy or girl. I really wanted a girl for his first child for some reason, guess he was missing his sisters, but he was fine with a boy. He looked at the one window of the room and saw that the moon had gone up once more, only it wasn't a full moon it was a quarter. He loved the evening cool air for some reason. He curled up into a ball and murmured out loud to nothing in particular.

"Please be safe everyone...and Rukia....keep her safe and if possible bring her here I want to see her and I forgive her for doing what she did....I don't blame her for doing it anymore" and went to sleep.

**-Grimmjow; outside the room-**

Grimmjow heard what Ichigo said, thanks to his sensitive ears, and smiled lightly at his mates words. He looked down the hall to Ulquiorra's door. He heard a light sobbing noise that made him sad.

"I will get you with us Ulquiorra....I promise you that you won't be alone anymore....I promise you Ulquiorra" he said and went into his room to sleep with his pregnant mate. He didn't know that someone was listening in and that person smiled lightly. Her gray eyes shined at those words and she left down the hall to her room.

* * *

**Me:** THERE YOU GO!!!!!

**Nel:** YAY!!!!! Ulquiorra will be loved!!!!!

**Me:** Yep anyway lets get going on this....

**Muramasa/Temari:** REVIEW!!!!!!!!

(1)- Ice princess

(2)- Eighth

(3)- wait

(4)- Good Morning

(5)- wolf


	10. Shinigami shall fall

**Me**: Oh my god I'm depressed!!!

**Muramasa:** Why is that?

**Me:** Reading to much tragedy and listening to sad music....I'm real emotional plus I might be an empathic person...

**Muramasa:**...ok so you are going to do what?

**Me:** IDK anyway people please read and review.....

**Disclaimer(Me):** I own nothing sadly

**Summary:** He stretched, his tail swished from contentment, his ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened. The sun was warm against his skin, making him purr happily. Soon he hides his features from the world, no one should ever know his hidden life, not even his family. Ichigo is a cat hybrid, but only his mother knew...till today.

**Title**: Kitty Kitty Kitty

**Chapter 9:** Shinigami shall fall

**-Ichigo; hidden room-**

Ichigo stared at the dark room he was forced into after Momo and Rangiku arrived. The fighting was strong since the Seireitei decided to attack at that moment. Grimmjow put him in a small room hidden in his so no one would know unless they knew to add Reiatsu to where the door was hidden. Ichigo heard murmurs of cursed and screaming. He shook with fear and listened through the wall.

**-Outside the hidden room-**

Grimmjow sliced at a random Shinigami that was trying to get him to keel-over from exhaustion or whatever the hell went through their minds, but he wasn't tired. He sighed and looked around angrily at the room. Dead bodies everywhere and Ulquiorra stood not far off since there was a three way hole through his, Nnoitora's and his (Grimmjow) rooms'. Nnoitora laughed happily as he was able to fight the fuckers that came into their home and sanctuary. Growling he turned and saw a man who looked like he could give Coolhorn a run for his...her....it's! Money. He heard many people call his name, namely one girl who followed him around.

**'So that's Kurotsuchi the bastard that has a crazed habit for testing on people and wanted Ichigo and Toshiro....he's going to die'** Grimmjow and Ulquiorra growled inside their minds as they watched the man come into the room. His faced was painted black and white and he had what looked like a Pharaoh's hat on. They shifted slightly and roared out in anger. Two things of light flashed in the room, each engulfed the two hybrids. Mayuri watched and had a look of pleasure in his eyes, but they weren't what he was here for even if they were wonderful specimens'. Only for a moment he would watch then he would go and find his true target, Kurosaki Ichigo.

When the lights dissipated from both forms they stood in their true forms, not their resurrection forms. Ulquiorra stood there in his short stature, but now he was black and emerald with white mixed in it. His body was pure white, like Shirosaki only not as bright as his. Emerald twisted in inside the black that went along his body in swirls of tattoo's and looked more like Renji's tattoo's only it wasn't jagged. His eyes were more feline like with a split of black and emerald glistening in the light, also his hair was longer then before running along his shoulders and spine. Grimmjow on the other hand looked like Pantera only without the body armor and his baby blue hair was a shade or so lighter and ran along his spine. Symbols circling his waist and on his torso his mate mark flared red as the chains started moving, shattering and reforming to be more protective of him. Both landed on all fours and ran towards Mayuri.

"Heh as much as this is interesting and you are both fine specimens' I don't have time to go after you. I'm here for the orange haired man who was taken from his home" Mayuri said, pointing a finger towards them. Grimmjow snarled and jumped, his fingernail's stretching into claws as he sliced towards him. Ulquiorra circled him, his teeth turning into fangs. When Mayuri and Grimmjow got close he attacked, snapping at Mayuri and trying to bite off a limp or two. Both of their ruffs' were standing up in anger as Mayuri launched backwards. Ulquiorra stood up and took his place next to Grimmjow, both staring in hatred at the scientist.

**'Damn them I can't ruin them I will come back later to get them, but if I damage them now I can't test on them later, luckily I sent Nemu to find Kurosaki before this he can't be too far from these two if they act like this. It's like they are crazed to protect their ma-....oh I see this is interesting indeed now I defiantly have to take them with me now'** Mayuri thought in glee. Far in the distance Nemu had found where Ichigo was, but didn't do anything since she wanted nothing to do with this and watched the trio fight. What her father didn't know was that even though he created her she was independent and wanted to find a way to get away from him and be with the three she had fallen for.

"You won't get Ichigo and you won't live to get near him" Ulquiorra hissed lowly at the man. Grimmjow bared his fangs and growled low in his throat and chest. They advanced forward slowly and watched him for any suspicious movements. Mayuri moved his hand to his robes to fetch out some drugs that he made for hollows that he had captured and tested on. Just as he was about to pull the drug out something smacked the back of his neck and he dropped to the ground, having a confused look on his face as he did so. Behind him Grimmjow and Ulquiorra saw two raven haired people. One was a tall male and the other a petite woman. They looked like siblings and both looked at the two hybrids. Grimmjow knew the small woman and silently growled in anger and frustration.

"So Kuchiki Rukia has come here what for?" Grimmjow growled out as both changed back into their normal forms, but still had the markings on their bodies. Rukia looked up at them with silent desperation and sadness in her eyes. She stepped forward away from her brother Byakuya and silently sighed.

"I've come here to pledge an alliance with Aizen Sosuke and talk to Kurosaki Ichigo" she said in a silent voice that some how carried through out the room. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stared at her then turned to where Nemu was standing. She looked at them then turned to the wall, knocking on it lightly and it opened. Ichigo came out slowly and looked around, blinking slightly from the rush of light that hit his eyes. He looked over and saw Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Byakuya, an unconscious form of Mayuri and Rukia. He nodded to Nemu in thanks, she returned it and stood where she had put herself. Walking forward he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Rukia watched him and smiled lightly at him, she was glad he was alright and he was indeed pregnant from what Byakuya said. When Ichigo got close to the two other hybrids he was encircled in two sets of arms. He and Grimmjow smiled at Ulquiorra, their eyes holding love that was returned with just as much if not more love held in Ulquiorra's emerald eyes. Ichigo turned back to the raven haired duo.

"Rukia.....it's good to see you" Ichigo said light and airy. Rukia smiled at him happily, maybe just maybe she would get to be friends with Ichigo again.

"It's great to see you as well Ichigo....I'm sorry for what I've done....I didn't want you to be alone anymore without people like you" she said, hiding back tears. Ichigo looked at her then smiled brightly.

"I forgive you Rukia I know you were trying to help and without you doing so I wouldn't have found Grimmjow and Ulquiorra" he said. Rukia looked up at him then silent tears fell from her face as she smiled at him, thanking him with all her heart. Byakuya watched with happiness and waited for Aizen and his two followers. He didn't have to wait long as they were just a few doors down from where the fighting was. Sosuke looked at the bodies and sent out his reiatsu for lower Arrancar to clean up the mess that was made. Then he had the group of people come with him to the meeting hall, a few people gathered on and some took off to different directions as they made their way to the meeting hall. There they talked and soon the hybrids have new allies, Ichigo and Rukia were friends again, Ulquiorra was the second mate to Grimmjow and Ichigo and Szayel had a new test subject to torture.

**-Two months' later-**

Ichigo was bigger in his stomach area. He looked like a small melon had grown inside him. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra fawned over him and talked to the kitten inside him. Grimmjow was currently away on a mission with some lower level Arrancar to train them and Ulquiorra was out with other Arrancar to have them battle other Hollows to make them Arrancar. So Ichigo was by himself and Orihime in Szayel's lab. Szayel was in the back torturing Mayuri, and Orihime had nothing to do so she decided to check on Ichigo's kitten. The only thing was she was getting weird readings and she didn't know why so she called Szayel over. Ichigo looked at her and had a bad feeling that something was wrong with his baby, so his hands went to his stomach.

"What's wrong Orihime?" he asked. Orihime turned to him and saw his panicked looked and tried to calm him down.

"Your kitten is fine I'm just getting weird readings like something else is in there with your kitten" she said. Ichigo slightly relaxed and rubbed his stomach. Szayel walked up, his pink ears twitching slightly as he brought something over his stomach that looked like a sonogram and he turned it on. His eyes widened slightly and he turned to Orihime, who's eyes was bigger then they normally were. She smiled at Ichigo and hugged him. Ichigo was confused as hell and looked at Szayel confusingly. He smiled lightly at him.

"Congrats Ichigo you're having twins" he said and went back to his torturing. Ichigo looked at Orihime then smiled lightly then grinned and laughed in happiness. That was how Ulquiorra found him, Grimmjow was in the world of the living so he was going to be gone for a few days. Ulquiorra walked over and took over what Orihime was doing and kissed his hair, nipping lightly at his right ear. Ichigo shivered and purred at the action.

"Ulquiorra I found out I'm carrying two kittens" he said. Ulquiorra looked at him and had a look on his face that said something that was happiness and his tail was swishing back and forth happily. Ichigo leaned his head against Ulquiorra's chest and went back to their conjoined room they got after the rooms were repaired. Laying down Ichigo rubbed his stomach and Ulquiorra started talking to the kittens inside him. He smiled and laid his head down then fell asleep. Ulquiorra kept talking to the kittens and looked up at his submissive mate and smiled.

"Love you Ichigo" he said and kissed his brow. He curled up to him, pulling his head into his lap and messed with his hair.

**-Three days later-**

Grimmjow was tired slightly and went to his room where he saw Ulquiorra and Ichigo laying down, Ulquiorra talking to his kitten and Ichigo reading. As the door closed his mates looked up at him and smiled at him. Walking over he saw that there was something amiss to him and he looked at them waiting for an explanation. Ulquiorra breathed in and smiled at him.

"Ichigo is having two kittens' Grimmjow" he said to Grimmjow. Grimmjow stopped then ran over and hugged Ichigo, kissing him as well and pulling Ulquiorra over to him purring happily that his mates were with him and the fact he was having two children, hopefully next time Ulquiorra would have some kittens as well to love just as he will with the first two kittens. They only had about three month's left to wait till they were here. Right now they had to teach Ichigo about their society since it's been put off for a while. So that's where they went to now as they took in Toshiro, Momo, Rangiku and the normal people as well as the recent found out Usagi**(1)** hybrid Rukia.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------

**Me:** NEXT TIME THE CLASS BEGINS!!!!!

**Muramasa:** So you over your depression?

**Me: **No....where the hell is Nel and Temari?

**Muramasa:** They were outside with the crazy people and the wizarding community here

**Me:** Ah that explains it.....anyway people REVIEW!!!!!!!

**(1)-** RABBIT!!!!!!!!


	11. Things no one knew

**Me:** Alright, Alright you weirdo's that I call my viewers......wait I insulted myself

**Muramasa:** Yes you just did....why are you listening to country?

**Me: **Cause I'm a country girl at heart since I was born in the south

**Muramasa: **I think that's called Redneck country

**Me:** Maybe, but they had a lot country down there and was beautiful for me anyway lets get going

**Muramasa:** READ AND REVIEW....Nel and Temari are still with the wizarding community btw

**Me:** Figured as much

**Disclaimer(Me):** I own nothing sadly

**Summary:** He stretched, his tail swished from contentment, his ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened. The sun was warm against his skin, making him purr happily. Soon he hides his features from the world, no one should ever know his hidden life, not even his family. Ichigo is a cat hybrid, but only his mother knew...till today.

**Extra:** One of my reviewers' had asked me to show the relationships, mate wise, **Magician Girl Mirani** here you go! (Seme x Uke x Seme)

**(1)- **Grimmjow x Ichigo x Ulquiorra

**(2)- **Starrk x Tatsuki x Lilinette

**(3)-** Nnoitora x Szayel

**(4)-** Sosuke x Toshiro x Gin

**(5)-** Harribel x Momo x Rangiku

**(6)-** Byakuya x Renji

**(7)**-Rukia x Nemu x Nel

THERE YOU GO!!!!!!!!!

**Title:** Kitty kitty kitty

**Chapter 10: **Things no one knew

**-Meeting room converted into teaching hall-**

The hybrids that were not all that caught up on the lives of the hybrids were sitting in the meeting hall in the chairs that some how adjusted to their size of a group for each person in there, not including their mates as they were out of Los Noches at the moment looking for Nel and her group to bring them back to Los Noches. Ichigo was still plump, and getting bigger with each passing day, but he didn't seem to mind it that much. Toshiro sat next to him with his hands on his stomach, it was said by Szayel that he was about three weeks pregnant with triplets, one was Sosuke's and the other two Gin's, no one knew **how **he knew, he just did some how, and he had a small bump on his stomach. All that inhabited the room was Ichigo, Toshiro, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Nemu, Momo, Rangiku, Nemu, Tatsuki, to refresh her knowledge and lend a hand and Szayel as their teacher. The pink haired itachi stood in front of a huge board that had some notes on it that was in some weird dialect that non of them understood except for Tatsuki, Nemu, through her father's programing and Szayel who was tapping the board.

"For you to understand the ways of the Hybrids you must know the history of them" he said then hit the board once more, making it transfer to the side and a screen and it started to play what seem like a movie for them.

_For the longest time hybrids have been around, but where did they begin? Going back hybrids seem to have started in Mesopotamia before Egypt's uprising, Babylonia, Hittites, and many more ancient civilizations. _Many of the group tilted their head in the places mentions, all except Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Szayel and maybe Nemu judging by her looks of understanding. _Hybrids were first discovered after a man had bred with a sphinx from mythology in Egypt. It was said that when the child was born, it was female, the child had been hidden after the mother was killed. She was kept from the world by her father that didn't know anything about her other than that she was human with lion ears and tail. She didn't leave her home for nearly 15 years till one day she saw someone from the window that caught her attention. It was said that she left her home one day while her father was visiting another city. Following this person she soon was out of the town and in the outer levels of the city's edges. She had followed this person that she never realized that she didn't conceal her attachments. The villagers soon had their attention on her, and followed her. _

Ichigo and a few others, mainly the humans, Nemu, Tatsuki and Szayel, had zoned out while the others watched and listened. Mainly he heard was that a girl was a hybrid from her mother who was a mythical creature called a Sphinx and her father hid her then she ran off after someone and everyone found out about her....yeah that seemed like his problem and summed it up to a T. He noticed after musing that the movie ended and they began talking again.

"Alright lets get started on the pregnancy part" Szayel said. Ichigo innerly groaned, he would have to be a example he just knew it.

**-Espada convoy; search of Nel on sands-**

The hybrids spread far and wide across the white sands of Hueco Mundo, each in groups of two, an odd group of three every now and then. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were heading in a sector of the Menos' forest. The both felt a strange reiatsu that was similar to their Ichigo, only different slightly, more older and feminine. They raced forward when they felt it spike slightly and heard a screeching noise, like some random adjuchas had been attacked by some wild animal. They found the source of the screech and were surprised. The person was on it's hind legs, racing up a white bone tree and put meet from a dead adjuchas on the middle branch of the tree. The person looked down at them, long, dark orange hair swished at it moved and landed on the ground. Sharp pointed orange ears on the head and a long swishing tail behind them. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stared, fascinated at the sight. For this to happen was not that long, but it amazed them. The similarities in face, color, air and reiatsu had made them think that their pregnant mate was there, but he wasn't. This person was non other than.......

**(A/N: Yep** I'm a bitch)

**-Another group on the sands; Sosuke and Gin-**

Sosuke and Gin walked through the little rouge camp of what looked like hybrids that had not been found out before leaving their homes. Sosuke walked towards the older version of Nel with her brothers/faccasion who was going on about the groups well fair or finding someone who they seemed to have lost in the forest somewhere. Nel looked up and saw Sosuke and Gin, she smiled and stood up to greet them.

"Aizen-sama, Gin-sama how may I come to greet you in this unexpected visit?" she asked, very politely that would make Orihime jealous. Sosuke nodded and Gin did as well, his kitsune tail swishing happily behind him for finding the ram hybrid and a rouge group in the sands. Gin looked over at Pesche and Dondochakka and noticed that they were watching them then went back to their talking. He heard with his hearing that there was a woman in the Menos' forest that was a feline hybrid and they needed to get her before she had dealt anymore mayhem to the area for adjuchas that passed through. What really caught his interest was that she looked like their dear Ichigo as a woman in every way. He knew who it was with out asking, this would get their little kitty happy back at home. He turned back to where his elder mate and the ram was, seeing as they were finished he went over and started to talk.

"How long did you know that Kurosaki Ichigo's mother, Masaki was in the Menos' forest?" he asked. Sosuke looked at him, eyes slightly widen at the announcement. Nel looked at them then sighed slightly before looking at the group and then towards the direction of the forest.

"I've known since she first got here....when I was still in my child form and searched for a way to play...I met her and saw how distressed she was. She shattered her mask when she first got it and ran off to find a way back to her "kitten" as she put it. At the time I never knew that she was Itsygo's mother till he talked with me after I met him....I soon saw the similarities even before he told me about her. I've been searching for her through the sands and not long ago found out about her location in the forest. She's one wild cat if you think about it. Since Itsygo was nine she's been here trying to claw her way back to where he small kitten was, feeling him hurting for loosing her. She knows he here, don't ask how I know I just do, and she's getting ready for the trek to Los Noches....that's why I've gathered these hybrids that have been turned from hollows to arrancar so when I do go back I will have allies for you to have" she said with a sort of smile on her face, thinking about the woman she met and how important she was to her father figure. Sosuke thought about it, Ichigo said that his mother was killed protecting him from Grand Fisher....she would have been trapped in the lure if she had been human, but being a hybrid she must of turned to be given a second chance. It made sense to him from the logic of hybrids having stronger souls then humans and a hollow like Grand Fisher wouldn't even cause a scratch to the soul, sure the body, but the soul would never be touched.

"Lets go get her then" Gin said, seeing that his elder mate had made up his mind. Nel nodded and whistled to get everyones attention. After telling them that they were getting one more person before heading to Los Noches the group roared to life and started gathering everything up. Sosuke was impressed on how she did everything and thought about using some of her ways to handle wayward people who came and bothered his family and home. When everyone was ready they headed off to the Menos' forest, to Masaki and two of their own that they didn't know were there.

**-Menos' forest; Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Masaki-**

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stared at Masaki who stared right back, though in a scowl from the years of frustration of not being with her kitten and now was so close, yet didn't know where the hell to go. She opened her mouth to speak or hiss, the two male nekos' didn't know and saw her four fangs were small and super sharp then mosts, well thats how you get when your in the wild for years.

"Well? Say something I know your Espada and I know your searching for someone tell me who and I'll help...in return you can help me in some way" her voice was soft and feminine filled with something that both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow didn't know. They stared at her then Ulquiorra spoke first.

"We are looking for a female ran hybrid named Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck or Nel" he said. Masaki stared at him then nodded.

"I haven't seen Nel for many years now....., but I think she's coming here to look for me......now you can help me" she said. Grimmjow snapped back into responsive mode. He stared at her then breathed lightly.

"How may we help you?" he asked, didn't understand why that came out polite in anyway....must have rubbed off from either Ichigo or Orihime.....most likely Orihime. Masaki looked at him and smiled lightly.

"I smell someone who is dear to me on you....he is your mate I can tell...when we get to Los Noches....will you please take me to my son? My kitten Ichigo?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, her eyes held warmth and love in them from mentioning her kitten. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra look at each other then back at Masaki and nodded. They heard the tale from Ichigo himself and knew he blamed himself for Masaki dying to protect him. Masaki smiled at them and sighed sadly.

"Please tell me one thing though....is he happy?" she asked. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra nodded as they though of Ichigo smiling non stop since he was where he was accepted and with his own. They wondered if they should tell her about Ichigo and the incident that sent him to their hearts. They decided to wait to tell her after she was back with her son. They would soon be returning to their mate, to their loved one, to their Ichigo.

**Me:** THERE!!!!!! Yes I know Masaki I love her made me sad that she died, made Ichigo sad....

**Muramasa:** Um Crescent....she's standing in the doorway

**Me:** **-looks up and stares-** MASAKI!!!!!!! **-Jumps up and runs over, hugging Masaki-**

**Masaki:** Hello **-Smiles-** anyway dear reviewers please would you review for Crescent here?

**Me: **PLEASE?!?!?!?!?


	12. Two mama Kurosakis'

**Me:** Time to bring in mama neko

**Muramasa:**.....can't wait to see what the hell Masaki will do

**Me:** yep and they are still communicating with the wizard community?

**Muramasa:** no Nel and Temari are at a bar...drinking and hooking up as they put it

**Me:**...why in the hell are they in the closet with Tesla and Ggio Vega?

**Muramasa:** Beats the hell out of me, but people read and review

**Me:** NEL! TEMARI! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STRIPPING!!!!!!???????

**Disclaimer(Me):** I own nothing sadly

**Summary:** He stretched, his tail swished from contentment, his ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened. The sun was warm against his skin, making him purr happily. Soon he hides his features from the world, no one should ever know his hidden life, not even his family. Ichigo is a cat hybrid, but only his mother knew...till today.

**Title:** Kitty Kitty Kitty

**Chapter 11:** Two mama Kurosakis'

**-Hybrid lessons-**

"And that my dear hybrids is why the hybrids only have their young carried for 5 months, thank you Kurosaki-kun you may sit down now" Szayel said. Ichigo glared at him as he hopped down from the table. He rubbed his stomach and continued to glare at the itachi hybrid for all it's worth and sat down next to Toshiro once more. Toshiro gave him a sympathetic look, one which Ichigo took happily. His ears twitched when he felt familiar reiatsu arrive at the gates.

"Looks like they are back now" he said and started to get up, sort of failing miserably as the kittens were doing something, making jump and look down at his stomach while everyone else got up and started leaving, all except Toshiro, Orihime and Szayel. Toshiro looked at him weirdly then tilted his head.

"Ichigo what's the matter?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head and placed a hand on his stomach, waiting. There it was again, they were shifting after three and a half months of being alive inside him, they decided to move. His eyes widen and he smiled brightly.

"They're moving" he said and rubbed his stomach, purring happily as they moved, his motherly instincts taking over. The other three looked at him and went over, putting their hands on his stomach and waiting. They jumped, Orihime giggling, jumping up and down and clapping her hands at the same time. Toshiro smiled and Szayel grinned happily. The kittens were healthy and it was the perfect time to have them start moving, so they would be strong after being born. They helped Ichigo up and left to greet the others.

**-Gates of Los Noches-**

The caravan arrived at the gate in record timing, luckily they didn't have far to go when they met up with the trio in the forest. Nel stood tall and proud her original form, her child form locked away for when she really needed to be safe. On either side of her was Grimmjow and Ulquiorra then Harribel and Nnoitora. Sosuke and Gin stood in front of them all waiting for the guards to open up and Masaki was hidden beneath a hood not that far away from them. Sosuke looked at her and sighed lightly, he could feel her nervousness radiating off her.

"Masaki-san don't worry so much Ichigo has accepted much and taken on many things, he needs a good thing now, he has a few great and wonderful things...it's time he got his kaa-san back as well" he said.

**'Especially since Isshin was here nearly demanding to see his son...the insults were like barbed wire that kept piercing the flesh'** he thought to himself, still seething about the encounter with the shinigami. Masaki smiled and relaxed slightly, still slightly on edge. The gates opened revealing nearly a dozen hybrids and humans waiting for them. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra went over to their glowing, really _glowing_, mate. Ichigo wrapped himself into their embrace and smiled happily, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Grimm, Ulqui the kittens moved" he said happily and purred as they started to check if the kittens would move for them. It was an adorable sight when the two adult dominant hybrids jump when they felt the two new lives move with in their mate. They purred as they rubbed their faces against Ichigo, their tails intertwine in affection and love for their submissive and held him close for being gone for nearly 4 days. Ichigo moved slightly then stopped, he felt something. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at each other out of the corners' of their eyes and slightly nodded in agreement. Ichigo moved forward and started feeling through the group that was there, something was different yet similar to him.

**'What is it?'** he asked himself as he walked around the group. No one got in his path, they didn't want a pissed off, pregnant, ex-death berry, neko, vizard hybrid on their asses if they were in his way. His ears twitched slightly, Masaki watched and stifled a giggle as she knew that he did that out of habit when he was younger he would do that when he was searching for something. She smiled lightly and hid her face when Ichigo got closer. Ichigo on the other hand didn't notice his ears were twitching and followed a familiar reiatsu and honed in on one being in the crowd. The person was clocked and hiding his or her face from him. Tilting his head the tried to place where he knew this reiatsu from then it clicked and he nearly all but tackled the being, and tried not to cry out in happiness as he did so.

"Kaa-san, kaa-san, kaa-san" he whispered and held onto Masaki. Masaki's hood fell back, her ears flew upward and she held onto her kitten. She purred happily and rubbed her face in his hair, breathing in his sent, refreshing her memory on him. Not a day went by she didn't image this happening. She had her young kitten and he was carrying her grand-kittens' from what she saw and heard. She smiled and lifted her kitten up to see his face. He looked just like her, just a little more masculine and younger. She purred happily once more and ran her hand at his face, Ichigo leaning into it unconsciously and closed his eyes. He had his mother, it blew his mind and he didn't know if it was real or not, but his heart screamed out it was and went with it.

"My dear kitten I'm sorry to have left you alone for so long" she said and pulled him into another hug. Ichigo buried his face into her chest and then let the tears fall that he had frozen for so long since her death. Masaki didn't show any concern, she knew that Ichigo had been upset, if not nearly down truly depressed mixed with sadness about her dying. Plus he didn't have a reign on his emotions for the hormones. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra watched as their mates mother held her kitten that she had not seen in years. They smiled at then, their family was growing more. The others left the four alone while they went inside Los Noches.

**-Inside-**

Nelliel started walking down the hall when the group started to leave Ichigo saw his mother. She would get with him later, but right now she was on a mission. When she entered the area she had a feeling that her destined ones were here, waiting. She moved with grace through the halls and soon found them. One was the female from when she met Ichigo the first time. She remembered her name was Rukia and she smelled of a usagi lineage and the other was a mix of things in one body, mainly she smelt of nezumi**(1)** and their scents were mixing together making her go wild. Rukia smelt of the earth and the a mix of spring. While the other smelt of wheat and sweat, strangely. Nel stared at them, lust filling her eyes as she went forward to them, a little more sway in her step.

Rukia and Nemu stood off not far from the people, they were holding each other's hip with their opposite arms and they smelt something that made their bodies react. It was a mixture of sandy air, sugar and rum. The intoxication of the rum that made their bodies warm mixed with the sand and sugar had them swaying lightly. They turned and Rukia had her little black fluffy tail moving while Nemu had shivered and suddenly two little dark violet nezumi ears and tail appeared on her body. The stared at Nel then moved over to her, trying not to fall. She was their elder dominant and now their heat was beginning. Nemu, being the submissive, was being hit the hardest and was trying not to fall into a submissive position for her dominants. Rukia held on to Nemu and was pulled up, along with Nemu, into Nel's arms. She named a cooing like noise and soon zipped off to a room that she hadn't used in years.

Sosuke, Gin, Toshiro and everyone stared at the trio, wondering what the hell that was about. They all lost the question when they heard noises of love making of them. Gin and Sosuke latched themselves at the submissive and rubbed his stomach, much like Ulquiorra and Grimmjow do to Ichigo. Gin looked at Toshiro and kissed him, loving his taste and kissed Sosuke as well. Sosuke returned the kissed, dismiss the others to other Arrancar that would show them to show them where to go. He went to his mates and made them head to their room for time with them.

Nnoitora and Szayel had left a while ago for Nnoitora's room, leaving Tesla to the mercy of Harribel's faccasion, who had a strange obsession with him. Mila-rose, Sun-sun and Apache took a hold of Tesla and dragged him away from praying eyes. Harribel shook her head and went over to Momo and Rangiku, wrapping her arms around them and headed to her room. The half tanuki half itachi female held onto her mates, making little yipping noises in happiness when they gave her their attention. She unzipped her shirt from the top and kissed them each, her ears moving up and her tail moving back and forth happily. They were soon gone from the halls, leaving many people wondering why the hell were they needed at the moment.

Starrk and Lilinette wrapped themselves around Tatsuki, kissing her neck and other skin they could reach in public and Starrk suddenly stop. He put his face in her hair and breathed in deeply. Backing away he smiled at her and held her more, Lilinette did the same after figuring it out what Starrk was doing.

"What is it Starrk?" she asked the ookami male. Starrk kissed her again and held her more closely to himself, wanting to growl at the people nearby, but went against it. Tatsuki was confused beyond anything and wondered why Starrk was like this. Starrk soon answered what she was questioning.

"You are with a litter" he said and kissed her again,before picking her up and sonidoed off to their room, Lilinette not far behind them.

**-Back outside-**

Ichigo and Masaki went over to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, whom wrapped their arms around their submissive. Masaki laughed lightly at the sight and smiled. She had her kitten back and her kitten's mates to care for as well. She saw that Ichigo had about a month or two left before her grand-kittens' would be born. She wondered what they would look like and had a feeling that one would look like her and the other would look like one of the two fathers'. Ichigo smiled and had a aura of happiness around him, that Masaki loved when he was a child and she was alive. Now she would see it more and more then she had in a while.

Now she had one more problem to deal with. Kurosaki Isshin, her living, breathing and most undoubtedly manipulating husband away from her daughters. She needed her family and Isshin wasn't part of it, she knew he would question things about her and Ichigo being a hybrid and him hiding that he was a Shinigami made him be put on her black list since she died. It was going to be messy with her soon-to-be-ex husband/widow. She knew he had more things that were done coming his way from a few people, not just her....she knew that all too well, and she needed to ask Sosuke about him, get information that had been missing since she was killed. One thing was for sure....Isshin had to be prepared for a mama hybrid going for her babies....he was going to need everything he had to stop her, or he would be killed if he refused her what she wanted.

**Me:** Heh next time Masaki talks with Sosuke and prepares for heading to get her twin girls and Ichigo is in trouble!!!!!

**Muramasa:** Great now you are scaring them...

**Me:** Gomme Minasan!!!

**Muramasa:** Review

**(1)-** Mouse


	13. Ulquiorra's discovery & Ichigo's Trouble

**Me:** HA! I finished this week!!!

**Muramasa:** But you have CSAP testing next week and week _after_ that

**Me: -pouts in corner- **don't remind me Mura

**Muramasa:** Well while Crescent goes and bes' a little emo girl will all please read and review

**Disclaimer(Me):** I OWN NOTHING THAT ISN'T LEGAL **-tear-** though I really wish I did

**Summary:** He stretched, his tail swished from contentment, his ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened. The sun was warm against his skin, making him purr happily. Soon he hides his features from the world, no one should ever know his hidden life, not even his family. Ichigo is a cat hybrid, but only his mother knew...till today.

**Title:** Kitty Kitty Kitty

**Chapter 12**: Ulquiorra's discoveries and Ichigo's troubles

**-Masaki; Los Noches-**

Masaki walked around the hall's of Los Noches, getting around very easily with putting in little indentations that only she could find so she didn't get lost. She had given up on Sosuke for the mean time and left her kitten with his mates and now she just wanted to get to know the other hybrids that were in the Espada and Arrancar ranks as well as their mates. She ran into Apache, Mila-rose, Sun-sun and Tesla when she first started her little quest and found out some things that she didn't know about some hybrids.

**-Conversation on Hybrids with Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, and Tesla-**

"So what are each of you as a hybrid?" Masaki asked. Sun-sun looked at her then at the other three, seeing as they weren't going to talk first she breathed in lightly and took her hand off her face.

"I'm a hebi**(1)**" she said and slithered along the floor with her torso up off the ground. It was white and had a faint line of yellow on the underbelly of her scales. Apache went next with her self prancing around.

"I'm a Shika**(2)**" she said, pointing to her horns on her head. Masaki nodded and smiled, they were hard to come by in the hybrid world. Turning to Mila-Rose and Tesla she waited for who would get talking first. Mila-rose decided to talk and sighed lightly.

"I'm a Shishi**(3)**" she said , dark brown ears flopped upwards and and a skinny brown tail drooped behind her. Apache snickered and hugged her.

"Yep you are a bitch, but our bitch as a kitty" she said and kissed her cheek. Finally she got the only male in the group and saw he was switching back and forth on his feet like he was shying away from telling what he was. She wondered what he was and looked at him. He looked up at her and sighed lightly then cleared his voice.

"I-I'm a Inoshishi**(4)**" he said and blushed lightly. Masaki smiled, seeing his little ears and small tail behind him. The girls went to him and held onto him then all ran off, well Sun-sun and Tesla were dragged, when they saw Nnoitora and Szayel at the end of the hall. She smiled at them and went on her way.

**-Now-**

She was happy that the group had at least talked to her, being out of contact for years made her skittish about people not getting near her. Her ears perked up when she heard something and went towards it, hopefully to get some answers that were keeping her sort of out of the loop.

**-Ichigo, Ulquiorra; their room-**

Ichigo laid on the bed with Ulquiorra rubbing his stomach that made him purr, Grimmjow was busy getting some orders in, he had a mission to do in a few days that required him talk with the Vizards and see if they would join their cause of the war. Ichigo felt the little kittens move when Ulquiorra moved his hand very lightly over it, as if accepting him as their father, much like they did when Grimmjow did the same. His tail curled up around Ulquiorra's arm and twirled around his fingers. Ulquiorra watched them with his emerald gaze and smiled lightly, messing with the fine hairs that had a slight white twinge to them from his inner hollow mix. He saw that Ichigo had fallen into a sleep and decided to go talk to Ichigo's mother, wanting to know more about her. Kissing Ichigo's neck and then forehead and then left the room, leaving one of his jackets around Ichigo's body, having his scent close to Ichigo's and Grimmjow's blankets were underneath him so he wouldn't be completely alone in his sleep.

Walking through the halls he soon found Masaki as she finished talking to Nemu and Rukia.

"So you see Masaki-san Nemu and I didn't mate when she first arrive, we knew we had a elder mate and we were waiting for her to arrive" Rukia said to the elder hybrid. Masaki nodded then smiled at them, letting them go. They waved and went towards the dinning hall. Masaki's orange ears twitched as she turned to Ulquiorra. His black ears rustled in his choppy like black hair when he heard her say something very softly to him.

"No....I won't harm your son....I could never do that nor would I allow someone to harm him" Ulquiorra said after having the question roll in his brain. Masaki smiled at him and nodded.

"I have no doubt Ulquiorra that you would protect him....Ichigo is sensitive if you haven't notice.....he's always had grounds of trying to fit in with everyone....he doesn't like being center of attention or being singled out for being abnormal....in fact I had to move him from a town when Isshin once moved to another town before the girls were born....this was when I found out he was a hybrid much like myself" she said, having a sad expression on when she remembered the look on her kitten's face when his secret was revealed. Ulquiorra saw this and wondered what happened at the time he was shown to be a hybrid.

"Ichigo really is shy around people...before we moved to Karakura town....we lived in a small town on the other side of Japan.....it no longer exists, it was taken out after a stray experimental bomb from China hit it...., but when I found out that Ichigo was a hybrid, it was in front of **_everyone_** in that town. He looked so ashamed of himself and everyone cleared away from him like he had a horrible disease....hearing my kitten's cries of sadness like that broke my heart....I don't want to go through that again, nor do I want the Shinigami to have him....from the time I've known about Isshin being one....I knew that Ichigo would be experimented on and he would everything once more. You see Ulquiorra when Ichigo was found....even though the people of that town moved out of his way...some wanted to test on him....also some of the children...if they weren't dead now they would have been if I was in my body....they threw things at Ichigo, rocks, dirt, bottles and more things. Ichigo thought he was the worse thing in the world and thought he brought shame to the family. He thought he was the reason Isshin had left the town, but he didn't know I was like him till I could no longer take it....I erased everyone of those people's memories of the event and took my kitten away from that town so he would no longer be harmed." She explained to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked at her and then reached out, taking her hand and letting the memories of the town enter his mind. Masaki went with him as he watched, knew he would need comfort afterward.

**-14 years ago; Ichigo age 5-**

_Masaki watched her son run around the grounds of the village with his friends', she smiled and waved as she saw her son ran by. The children called Ichigo to the woods nearby and she saw some of them hiding nearby, she frowned, though did nothing. She then heard screams coming from the woods and the children running, in fear and Ichigo was not among them. Concerned she ran towards the woods, along with other parents who were nearby, which was all of them, and saw her son hiding against the tree, holding his little hands to his head. _

"_Ichigo?" she called. Ichigo jumped, hands going down as he shouted 'no' at her. Two ears pointed upwards on the top of his head. He looked shockingly at the other adults around his mother. They backed up, their children were gathering, they picked them up and ran from Ichigo and Masaki. Masaki glared at the people who ran from her son. Her ears picked up slight sobs coming from her son. Turning her heart shattered at what she was seeing. Ichigo curled up on himself and pulled at his ears, trying to rip them up. _

"_W-why am I the odd one o-out?" she heard him say. She watched him, listening to his self-abuse. He clawed at the ground when he gave up on ripping his ears off. _

"_I can never be normal....I'm the freak of the family....such shame! I'm the reason daddy left...the reason no one wants to be near....the reason for everything" he said. Masaki went to her knees' and pulled him up off the ground and wrapping her arms around him. She saw his face red from the exertion and tears falling down his face. His eyes opened and it broke her heart once more. His eyes were full of shame, heart-breakage, dulling from any other emotion besides sadness and pure hopelessness. Masaki picked him up and went to the house, ignoring the people around her that were whispering, she was just trying to comfort her child. _

_Days afterward she watched as Ichigo walked away from everyone in the town, they kept away from him really, but not what she heard Ichigo mumbling to himself. She didn't like this at all, they were making it out that he was the black sheep of the whole village! Sighing she turned for a split second before turning around again when she heard screams and crying. She saw Ichigo covering himself from things, rocks, dirt, bottles that were breaking just above his head, trash and other things. She ran out side, scarring the children off and taking her son inside to tend to his wounds. Ichigo didn't say anything just looked down at nothing, not even trying to smile as he normally did when she was around. _

_Later that week she heard whimpering coming from Ichigo's room and walked to it. Opening the door she froze at the site. Ichigo had sheers for the flowers out back against his head, trying to clip off his ears. She ran and pulled them away from his hands and taking to the bathroom to wrap his ear up so it would quit bleeding. She saw blood dripping down Ichigo face and knew if she went back to his room, she would see blood on the floor. Ichigo hid his face from her and tried not to look at her._

"_Ichigo! Why, why would you do that?!" she asked, removing his hands from his face. Ichigo's eyes opened and stared at her, dull of anything for the first time in his life. Masaki's own eyes widen as she failed to hold back a gasp from how lifeless they were. _

"_'Cause...I'm the freak of the village....the black sheep of the family....I'm the cause of everyone keeping away from you, mommy, and I'm the reason that daddy left" he said. Masaki felt tears fall down her face at the assumption that he had, one that no five year old, no matter how smart they were, should have. She reached out and made him look at her, she then let her ears pop up on her head, they then went back against her head._

"_You are not a freak Ichigo....not of this family, not of the village or anywhere....I keep myself away from the villagers, knowing their prejudice remarks about you...as for your father...well that is just between me and him, he didn't leave because of you, mainly he left to find work in another town....do you understand Ichigo? You are my baby, **my** kitten and my only baby that will ever be unique like me...you are no different than anyone you are the one I protect 'cause you are the most precious thing in the world to me understand?" she asked her kitten. Ichigo looked at her and nodded, having a small smiled on his face and life went back into his eyes. He went and reached out to her, wrapping his arms around her neck. She saw that Ichigo's tail had also come out and flicked happily behind him, knowing that he was happy for not being alone. She ran her fingers through his hair and waited for him to relax then put him in her bed, knowing that her scent would make him calm even more while he slept. _

_After a while Isshin called, saying that he got a job at a clinic and that it had a house behind it that the owner would let them rent out. She smiled and told him that they would leave for Karakura the day after tomorrow and hung up. She then packed the only things that was needed, as they didn't have much to begin with, then turn to the front of the house. Staring at the village, she knew that their was one more thing that she had to do, tomorrow, just before she took her kitten from here for a new life. Sighing she went to bed and felt Ichigo curl up to her. She purred lightly and wrapped her arms around him, letting a small amount of her hybrid power wrap around him in a blanket of protection. _

_She sighed as she put the last bit of the packing into the car and turned, glaring at the people of the village and went towards them. Her glare got more profound as she heard them talking about Ichigo in such manners that shouldn't be said, things that she didn't want happening to him till he found his mate or mates and on the fact that was still a baby, very young in both human and hybrid society. Her powers flared, her hair started to turn a dark shade of red and her eyes turned green. Her ears sat just on top of her head and she turned to him, growling low in her throat, and her fangs starting to portray to the while town. The town people stared at his is pure fear and horror. She attacked the people who were talking about her kitten and snarled at them._

"_Don't ever talk about my kitten like that" she hissed at him and bite his shoulder, making his scream in pain. She ripped skin off and growled as she tasted blood, jumping off as she felt someone near her. She saw a knife hit the ground when it was thrown from a running police officer of the town. She hissed and her eyes flashed as she jumped down from the tree. She had to do one thing, not ruin the whole process with one person saying things about her son, she would deal with him another time. She changed back and landed just as everyone in the town fell to the ground, out cold. Glaring at the person who talked about her kitten, Masaki picked him up, running her claws jaggedly through his back and stomach, she threw him a ways into the woods where it got denser and made it look like an animal got him. Walking away she cleaned up herself then went to gather her baby so they could leave._

-**Los Noches; now-**

Ulquiorra stumbled as he tried to keep himself up. Masaki helped him to the wall where he nearly collapsed from the rush of memories that pounded his mind. After a few minutes Masaki saw his eyes open and stare at her. She saw the question in them and nodded.

"That is what Ichigo went through....he keeps it to himself, but he is shy, if he acts tough or tries to show he is fearless....he really isn't. That is an act that he put up when I was around, to show that he would protect me, foolish kitten he is, but that is Ichigo. Try to open him up more Ulquiorra...I want my kitten to show his true self....not the one he built up since I was killed, not the one the Shinigami have seen. The true Ichigo that is hiding deep within himself 'cause if you do....I think you'll find more suppressions that he has kept to himself as well as his old self that would actually smile like he did when he was a child....sure he smiles now, but that isn't Ichigo's smile....that is a mix between the old and someone else inside Ichigo, one trying to get out. Do this for me Ulquiorra and don't worry Grimmjow knows as well" Masaki said and hugged him then went her own way, leaving Ulquiorra to himself to think.

**'Ichigo....you keep hiding yourself....why though? Why do you hid yourself within as your kaa-san put it? If nothing more I want in all the worlds is to see you truly smile and be happy....thats what I wish for'** Ulquiorra said to his inner being as got up off from the wall as he saw a lower ranking Arrancar coming his way. Soon he was off to Sosuke's throne room where he was needed to assist Grimmjow on a mission to the world of the living to assist the Vizards in a battle with the Shinigami that have been stationed there, them getting to close to Hueco Mundo and Los Noches for the hybrids comfort. He didn't know that Ichigo was having a horrible time in his room.

**-Ichigo; his room-**

Ichigo was against the wall, trying to get away from the mad man in the room. He was breathing heavily and didn't want to go into an feline overdrive like before for the kittens would be in danger, so as Szayel put it. One thing that made him concern besides the wacko in the room, was _how_ he got out of Szayel's lab when he had a high system of security. Ichigo jumped and let his claws dig into the wall, keeping him stationed far off the ground and he stared down, shaking with many emotions, and the fact that he was injected with something that was making him loose focus on the world. He heard Shiro shouting in his head to let him take over and get them out of there, but he couldn't let him out for he was losing consciousness rapidly, more rapidly then his fight with Jin Karyia in his Bankai. His shivered and breathed deeply before nearly screaming out for loosing his grip and falling towards the ground, towards the awaiting arms of Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

* * *

**Me:** Bet you didn't see that coming did ya?

**Muramasa:** Oh good god

**Me:** Yep now Mayuri has a pregnant death berry hybrid and has drugged him now lets get a few things clear and please REVIEW!!!!!!!!

**(1)- Snake**

**(2)- Deer**

**(3)- Lion**

**(4)-** **Boar**


	14. Returning to Seireitei

**Me:** Yep still a bitch I know, but I'm still here making you have a story

**Muramasa:** Yep....**-mellow-**

**Me:** Someone's happy I wrote they got laid

**Muramasa:** Yes I am happy

**Me:** Alright please will you

**Muramasa: **Read and Review

**Disclaimer(Me):** I OWN NOTHING THAT ISN'T LEGAL **-tear-** though I really wish I did

**Title:** Kitty Kitty Kitty

**Chapter 13:** The return to the Seireitei

**-Los Noches; Mayuri-**

Kurotsuchi Mayuri wondered around the halls of Los Noches. His reiatsu was low and covering his captive. He had been wondering around the white palace in the sands of Hueco Mundo and so far he had gathered Ichigo, Toshiro, Tatsuki, Orihime, Nemu, Momo, Rangiku, Lilinette, Rukia, and a young male by the name of Tesla. He was glad that he had a lot of strength and was able to get one of the carriers that he had on him from the beginning. He was now after one more person that he saw a while ago, but lost track of for she ran off. He knew that she was related to Ichigo for she hissed at the sight of her kitten being locked up in a cage. So now he was now just waiting for her to pop out so she could be sedated.

That didn't take long to have the chance as she came running down the hall, though slightly changed. Mayuri didn't have long before he would be tore to shreds. He summoned_ Ashisogi Jizō _then without moving an inch, sliced through the woman that looked like Ichigo. She fell, though not dead just stunned with the paralysis, and before she landed on the ground, Mayuri caught her and placed her in the container then moved on to the gates of Los Noches, and to his way home.

**-World of the living; Sosuke, Gin, Espada, Arrancar, Vizards and Shinigami-**

The Espada were set into action as soon as they arrived. The Shinigami had been placed in random areas around the whole place, some of them not even trying to get near the Espada, or out of the way. This confused Sosuke some what, but shook it off till he noticed something. The Taicho's weren't there, neither were the high seated Shinigami, these were lower ranks, not even seated among the divisions'. He looked around and studied the area, no one was really fighting, mainly the Espada were chopping down the Shinigami, or slaughtering them. Gin stood next to him and looked around as well. Something was very wrong and off about this situation. The Shinigami were mainly letting themselves be slaughtered, their zanpakto being shattered with nothing looking as resistance. Why was that?

He then felt something in the back of his mind scream out to him. Turning to his elder mate, seeing the same expression, he knew that Sosuke knew. He then whistled high into the air to get the others' attention. The Espada, Arrancar and Vizards stopped and turned back to their leaders'. The Espada had been edgy since arriving, no before leaving Los Noches really and then they saw something in their leader's eyes. They sonidoed away from the Shinigami and towards Sosuke. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had switched towards their true feline form from the feeling that their mate was in danger. The others had done the same, but not fully. Harribel, Nel, Starrk and a few others looked at the other dominants' there, they could feel that their connection to their mates was blocked.

"Lets' go, this was a diversion for something bigger" Sosuke said and summoned a Gargantua. They quickly went into the dark mouth and had it close after them as they raced towards Los Noches, hoping that their feelings were wrong.

**-Seireitei; Mayuri's lab-**

Mayuri had finished putting the hybrids, a healer and Sosuke's daughter, into cages to be tested on later. He had the pregnant ones in one cage so they could be monitored, Ichigo's mother was in the cage next to them and the other ones were in a third cage. The cages were made from Sekkiseki rock like the Seireitei. He smiled as saw that Ichigo was the most along, so he could get the kittens' right after they were born, not waiting for them to be winged off being milked as they would die anyway. He laughed as he saw his "daughter" was a hybrid as well, that was a bonus and he knew she could take on a lot of pain and he could do anything to her, she was loyal to him after all.

He heard one of the hybrids' stirring, and to his delight, it was Ichigo. He knew that Ichigo would wake up first as he was the one who had the least amount of drug in his system then the others. He turned and saw the shock and fear in the deep golden honey brown eyes that he loved. He wanted to rip those eyes out of Ichigo's skull and place them into a jar to have them preserved, but he wouldn't as Ichigo was a wonderful specimen as well beautiful to his tastes. Walking over Mayuri saw in amusement as Ichigo noticed he had a reiatsu suppression collar on. He backed up to the farthest corner of the cage and stared wide-eyed at Mayuri. The taicho himself was watching him with intense eyes, such that made Ichigo wish he was some where very far away in darkness so no one would find him right now, especially Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Mayuri walked around to the back of the cage and grabbed Ichigo, pulling him out of it. Ichigo struggled, but with the drug still in his system, couldn't put up much of a fight. Mayuri took him out of the main lab area and into a smaller lab, one where he could watch him till the kittens' were born and then he would study him, and maybe take him as a parter to have more creations to study in the future. Ichigo sat in the room, it was dark and he didn't want to move, but he moved across the floor till he hit a wall with his hands. From there he went to the left and found a corner and curled up into it, so much he thought that he would disappear if he curled up anymore. Wrapping his arms around his stomach he felt his kittens' distress and tried to calm him nerves, but he knew that they had known what happened and wanted to get out of there just as much as he did. He tried to clam down, but he was alone in the room and away from his mates, plus who knew what would happen in the near future since he was in the Seireitei and in Mayuri's lab.

Ichigo cracked a silent sob and had his tail wrap up into his arms and tried to really calm down. He finally calmed down and went to sleep when he felt a presence that he knew would protect him and his kittens'. He knew that the one who had his arms wrapped around him, sending his calm reiatsu around his to soothe his nerves, would forever protect him. He knew that his hollow would protect him even if it cost him his life.

**-Los Noches; meeting hall-**

The Espada, Arrancar and Hybrids' were **pissed**, some in distress, such as some dominants of the pregnant mates, but most were pissed beyond belief. Gin was shaking with rage thinking that Toshiro was gone, as did Sosuke. Szayel had explained who it was, as he found his lab destroyed and the cage that held the captive was opened. Grimmjow was being held down by Ulquiorra, who was just hanging on to his emotions' by a single thread of self control. Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra was trying to gain control, but couldn't do much more then hold him down. Grabbing Ulquiorra, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, knowing that it would calm him down some more, not just Ulquiorra, but himself as well. Sosuke gained control of his emotions' somewhat and cleared his throat.

"We are invading the Seireitei. Who knows what the sick bastard Kurotsuchi is doing to our mates and friends as well, he is sick enough to do anything, I don't want to think what he might do to them. We can not waste time as time is slim to getting our mates and people back" Sosuke said slamming his hand down as he thought about Toshiro. Uryuu and Chad stood not far off, both had been training in the past few months and now they were stronger then before, able to take on some of the higher Espada such as Zommari and Yammy, when he wasn't in his restoration form. Uryuu had been able to clam on more reiatsu and was not having a advanced version of his father's arrows'. Chad had his _Brazo Derecha de Grande _ and _El Directo_ gain more power to blast off at least seven menos at once while blocking attacks from numerous hollows from attacking him. Both had done this to help Ichigo, knowing that he would need more protection when he was too stubborn to ask for help, especially since he was pregnant.

Nel was trying not to cry, not only were her mates' gone, but her father figure was gone as well. Harribel had an arm around him, knowing that if she let go, not only Nel would break down, she would as well. They felt a reiatsu enter the area, make that multiple reiatsu signatures. Sosuke watch the door open, revealing the Vizards and Yoruichi. Sosuke was expecting the Vizards, but the neko Shinigami he was not.

"Before you say anything, I've always had loyalty to Ichigo so when Shinji came to the shop I knew that something had happened to Ichigo....I'm here to help in anyway I can" she said. Sosuke nodded and stood up, signaling that the others could as well.

"Lets go...we won't have much time to help out mates if what I think Mayuri has in mind, we need to hurry as fast as well can" Sosuke said and opened a Gargantua for them to get into. They raced, not only down the tunnel, but against the clock.

**-Seireitei; Mayuri's main lab; Captives-**

Everyone was waking up, aside from Ichigo in the other room. What they noticed was that **a) **They weren't in Los Noches, **b)** they were in a lab, **c)** it was Mayuri's lab and **d)** Mayuri was nowhere to be found. Masaki went frantic as she saw her kitten was in the room and tried to get out of the cage, she had felt his presence, but not a direct one also he was distressed. Toshiro saw her and placed a hand on her shoulder through the bars' and tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry Ichigo can't be too far" he said. Masaki looked at him, her eyes were swimming.

"H-how do you know?" she asked him, her ears were against her head.

"Because Mayuri wouldn't want to let him get away and probably has him in another room not too far away" he said, knowing that there was a back room since he was there before when he had got Momo out of trouble when she had to be confined once. Masaki calmed down and looked at him, noting that she hadn't met him before.

"By the way who are you? Not to be rude, but I've seen you around, just haven't met you" she asked after a few minutes of silence. Toshiro turned to her, his pure ice blue eyes shined in the light.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, Ichigo's friend" he said and wrapped his arms around his stomach, his kits' and chick were feeling the tense air. Masaki smiled at him and began talking.

"I'm Masaki....Ichigo's Kaa-san" she said. Toshiro turned to her, as well as the others. They had know that she was similar looking to Ichigo, only Rukia knew who she was, but she was still a little dazed from the drug. They had some answers now and wanted to ask more, but Mayuri had walked into the lab and smiled at them.

"My you had a nice nap?" he asked teasingly and then set to work, first drawing blood.

**-Hybrid, Vizard group; Seireitei; Rekongai-**

The group landed outside the gates of the Seireitei for some reason. They all thought they would have landed in the Seireitei itself, not the place just outside of it. Yoruichi had transformed back into her cat form, for visual purposes and went to Kukaku's place, seeing if she and Ganju would help them, since she had a soft spot for Ichigo as well. Sosuke headed to the front of the line, knowing they had to get through the gates to get inside, discreet just wasn't going to cut it right now.

The other hybrids had gotten in a formation, much like they were heading to war, which is just what they were about to start, screw the winter war. This was the war to end all wars between the Hollows/Arrancar/Espada/Hybrids with Vizards and the Shinigami. They arrived at the gate that held Jidanbo and saw that he wasn't there, instead he was replaced by a bigger guard that was pure black, like pure darkness. They tracked forward, ignoring the gate keeper, and sliced through the door with their zanpakto and bare hands. The sirens started to go off, it was time for them to get their game faces on.

**Me:** AH! MAYURI YOU JACKASS WHY DID I EVEN WRITE THAT???

**Muramasa:** I don't know, but if he harms Ichigo he's going to be killed

**Me:** He's a dead man anyway along with Isshin

**Muramasa:** Right well Review people...


	15. Choas in paradise

**Me:** New chapter!!!!!!!

**Muramasa:** Took you long enough

**Me:** I blame my choir teacher a whole week of choir things and also testing is a whore!

**Muramasa:** Yes it is a whore 'cause if it was a slut it would be easy

**Me:** That is an old, but true joke.

**Muramasa:** I don't care please Read and Review

**Disclaimer(Me):** I OWN NOTHING THAT ISN'T LEGAL **-tear-** though I really wish I did

**Title:** Kitty Kitty Kitty

_**In the last Chapter**_

_  
The other hybrids had gotten in a formation, much like they were heading to war, which is just what they were about to start, screw the winter war. This was the war to end all wars between the Hollows/Arrancar/Espada/Hybrids with Vizards and the Shinigami. They arrived at the gate that held Jidanbo and saw that he wasn't there, instead he was replaced by a bigger guard that was pure black, like pure darkness. They tracked forward, ignoring the gate keeper, and sliced through the door with their zanpakto and bare hands. The sirens started to go off, it was time for them to get their game faces on._

**  
Chapter 14:** Chaos in paradise

**-Mayuri's lab; Ichigo-**

Ichigo woke up and looked around. He was still in the room that Mayuri brought him to earlier and it made him sad, afraid and depressed. Their was only one thing for light, a single window, but it only showed moonlight unlike outside the Seireitei, World of the Living and in Hueco Mundo, all had sunlight during a time of day and didn't feel as lonely when it was night, not like he did now. Ichigo shook and looked around. The room wasn't that big, but wasn't that small either, around medium size with a full size bed, closet, a second door that he thought was the bathroom, a over view to the lab, he could see everyone, but not what they were saying. He also saw a door that led up to the lab.

"Abiou yar shaking again, ta kittens' don' like tat" Shiro said from the other side of the bed. Ichigo stared at his hollow and nodded lightly. He was glad that he was there and keeping him company, even if he couldn't get them out of the room since his reiatsu was connected to Ichigo's own reiatsu. Ichigo looked up and watched as the others went on about their business and knowing that they couldn't see him, he was up there before and knew he saw nothing to indicate that this room was beneath them. He saw his kaa-san and leaned against the wall, rubbing his stomach and wishing that his mates were near by.

**-Mayuri's lab; upper division-**

Masaki looked around and saw all the people in the room were younger dominants and submissives, non of the older dominants. So that meant that Mayuri only wanted to weaker ones and the ones able to bear children, that was sick. She growled silently and stared at the floor, wishing she knew where he kitten was. As if her wish was heard she opened her eyes and saw a movement beneath the floor, as if shadows were moving. Reaching out she put her hand on the ground, it felt like a cloth. Blinking, and having her ears flat against her head she yanked the cloth up and saw that their was glass on the ground and she gasped happily. She saw her kitten staring up at her. She put her hand down on the glass and smiled at him, he returned the smile to her and rubbed his stomach, showing that they were alright. She knew the others saw him as they stopped talking and looked down below. Ichigo leaned against the wall and continued to look up at them till he heard something that made her heart pound at his startled look. A white version of Ichigo went against the door to hold it back till he was shocked, that made Ichigo scream out in somewhat pain then he slumped as the white version fell to the side.

Masaki watched as Mayuri walked and went over to Ichigo, who was getting back up and trying to get away. From the looks of it he was screaming at the man to get away from him. Masaki screeched and clawed at the ground, with little to no effect happening. She felt something inside her crack and leak out till she felt the reiatsu suppression collar crack from her seeping reiatsu from around her then it shattered off her neck. With a huge explosion the collar had hit the cage and made it crack then it fell apart. She stood up slowly and looked around, her eyes were slitted and had turned a green color, hair starting to turn red with her heated rage.

"Lets go, she said and the others had their collars snapped off with no effort from Masaki herself. The others followed them, Tesla took up the end as he was the only male and was capable of turning into his resurrection form without his zanpakto nearby. Orihime was kept in the middle so she could get to anyone and put up a shield around them easier then in front or behind the group. They set out to find Ichigo and find out what the reiatsu they felt was, hopefully it was their mates, they prayed it was.

**-Seireitei; Main group-**

Nnoitora effortlessly knocked back several shinigami into the back corner.

"Man they aren't even a seat level, this is boring" he said and went forward, he knew that Tesla was here and promised the girls he was matted to that he would bring him back to them. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had been set forward when they felt Masaki's reiatsu lash out without warning. The power was so sudden that it startled some of the lower Arrancar in their ranks. Sosuke and Gin looked up as they felt Toshiro's reiatsu enter the picture, making them smile happily.

"Lets get going, the shinigami are declaring war if they keep our mates, my daughter and our healer here" Sosuke said heading forward. He spread his wings then let the air currents hit his wings, allowing him to gain the skies, along with a few other hybrids that could fly. Gin let his eyes open fully then took some of the spy hybrids to one side. Nelliel took the faster group of the hybrids forward to get some of the weaker shinigami out of the way and finally Nnoitora and Szayel took the battle hybrids to where they felt stronger reishi emitting from. The Vizards had followed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra so they could get the submissives and lower dominants out of the fighting area.

They didn't see a flash of gold eyes and below that orange hair being pulled away from the direction the group went through. Mayuri wasn't going to let Ichigo get away from him that easily. He had put another dosage of sedatives into Ichigo and had decided to take him to one of the bunkers that the 12th division had created encase of emergencies. Ichigo felt heavy inside his own skin and knew that Mayuri had him. He wanted to struggle, but he couldn't move his limbs and his kittens were slipping in and out of consciousness, this worried him as they were getting weaker then before. These feelings continued with him as darkness appeared in his sight.

**-Seireitei; Grimmjow, Ulquiorra-**

The two nekos' raced through the streets of the Seireitei, ignoring the whole area around them, only focusing on their mate's kaa-san's reishi. They arrived at the 12th division barracks and saw Masaki and the others' that were taken were alright. Masaki, as they say, had gone full feline overdrive. Her body was covered in fur and she was on all fours. She looked light a giant cat built for fighting and stealth as she walk, her neck was bristled upward and she was low to the ground as she could while still walking. She stopped and got up, from the low point of the ground and went over to where the other two nekos' were when she felt their reishi and smelt their scent. She purred in relief as she turned back to a humanoid hybrid, with her hair still red and eyes green.

"Thank Kami you are alright, I didn't think that you would get here" she said in a sad happiness**(1)** as she wrapped her arms around them. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at each other in confusion then back at Masaki when she released them, and saw that she was keeping back a sadness and anger inside her. Grimmjow felt his ear twitch when he heard one of the other hybrids, Toshiro from what he could hear, spoke up.

"Ichigo....he's gone Mayuri had him in a room below the lab we were in then when we found where he was, Mayuri took him away. It was around the time you had entered the Seireitei" he stated while hoping he could find Gin in the shadows or Sosuke in the sky. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow bristled in anger and shifted lightly while letting their senses stretch out to find either Ichigo's presence or Mayuri's spirit ribbon. They all found Mayuri's spirit ribbon and felt their bodies shift to feline overdrive when they opened their eyes, they held the same ribbon while looking at the others.

"Go find the others, they're all over the Seireitei, we'll get Ichigo" Ulquiorra said, his hair was gaining length and his eyes were becoming darker, with a hint of gold flakes inside them. Grimmjow growled deep in his chest as they ripped off to the direction the spirit ribbon was heading. The heard Masaki follow them.

"Go back Masaki-kaa-san" Ulquiorra said, getting that name from her saying that she was their kaa-san now since they were her kitten's mates. Masaki snorted in reply as she went forward.

"I just got my kitten so I'm not going back until he's back once again....I'm not going to lose him again" she stated. Grimmjow didn't say anything, just kept on track the spirit ribbon laid out for them. They soon arrived to a secluded area of the Seireitei. Looking around, the place was surrounded by tall buildings, all looked like they had to be repaired at one time. There were spots that had dried blood on it, it clicked in Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's heads as they remembered Ichigo telling them about his battles when he had to save Rukia. This was the place he fought Kenpachi and some of the parts of it was still in repair and the blood spatter was not going to be cleaned up anytime soon. They heard laughing from nearby and looked around, letting their ears try to find the source of the noise.

Masaki looked around, eyes narrowing in the slightest degree then she closed them to feel the vibrations of where Mayuri was. She felt his move slightly and she hissed lowly, getting Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's attention. She opened her eyes and flickered her eyes to the side the Mayuri was at. They got the message and they soon sonido over to where he was, or where he was _supposed_ to be. They looked around and heard crackling from the ground, Mayuri was holding a device in his hand that he pressed and a bomb went off, just below from where the three were. The building in front of them started to fall back to where they were.

**-Dream-scape; Ichigo-**

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked out to vast of white and blue. He sat up and saw that he was laying on a window of one of the buildings of his dream-scape. He sighed slightly and looked around for either Zangetsu, or Shiro....hell both would be better then being alone at the moment. His ear twitched as the wind blew from behind him. He turned and saw his Zanpakto's spirit and his hollow appear. He sighed in relief when he saw Shiro, he was worried when Mayuri shot that fucking Zanpakto of his at the albino.

"Shiro! Thank Kami you're alright" Ichigo said, getting up from where he found himself. Shiro shrugged and let the pregnant neko hug him. Shiro knew that Ichigo cared a lot about him and was really worried because their connection was severed from the collar that the fucking bastard had on his abiou. He ran his fingers through the orange hair of his abiou then let him purr. Shiro watched Zangetsu from the corner of his eye. The Zanpakto was watching them with no emotion on his stoic face.

"Ichigo" Zangetsu got the neko's attention. Ichigo turned to look at Zangetsu. He saw something laced in those brown eyes hidden behind the sunglasses. He just didn't know what it was, but waited for Zangetsu to talk.

"If you are away from your mates any longer, you kittens will face the consequences for the scientists actions" Zangetsu said. He felt grim saying that, he could feel the kittens that Ichigo was carrying and they were crying out in pain from Ichigo's stress. Ichigo stared at his Zanpakto in fear and his hands went to his stomach, worry written in his face and eyes. Shiro held his abiou up so he didn't fall to the ground.

"Abiou calm....yer kittens will be fine if you calm down" Shiro said. Both he and Zangetsu knew that the kittens, like all other hybrid babies, fed off their mothers emotions and if they were negative, such as stress, sorrow, pain, depression, anger, fear etc., they would have to deal with the bad results of emotional trauma that the mother would have. Shiro didn't want his abiou to deal with the results that would happen if he didn't calm down.

"Ichigo....please calm down....Grimmjow and Ulquiorra need you to be strong.....so please be strong for yer mates" Shiro said, putting his face into Ichigo's hair, bitting Ichigo's ear lightly, he made Ichigo go limp. Zangetsu sighed and drifted forward off his pole and walked over to the two nekos'. He saw that Ichigo's eyes were glazed over with Shiro's bite, Shiro had a sedative like substance in his saliva that only worked with Ichigo since he was the only one he could reach. Ichigo's eyes closed and he fell asleep in Shiro's arms, the world around them started fading and the buildings crumbling from their feet. That couldn't be good....

**-Seireitei; Separated group-**

Rukia held onto Nemu and led the group east, knowing that, that is where the Kuchiki estate was there and would give them cover till they knew it was safe. Orihime looked around the area, battles were going on and at one point she could have sworn she saw her brother, Sora, but put that out of her mind, there was no way Sora would be in the Seireitei. Toshiro was tempted to get off the ground and scout over head to see if he could see the battles in the areas, but went against it when he saw a few of the flying hybrids go over, all in fighting modes. They found themselves at the Kuchiki estate soon after that and found Byakuya there, knowing that fighting was going on and that Mayuri was holding the hybrids in the labs.

Byakuya had stayed, despite his lover wanting him to come and fight, he knew he had to wait for his sister and the others to arrive before leaving, giving them shelter from the fighting. He directed the group where to go then left to find his lover and probably end this fighting....for now.

**-Seireitei; unknown part-**

Renji bobbed from side to side, missing hits from a Arrancar who looked a mix of a seal and an otter, really ridiculous if you asked him. He growled in anger as he waited for his love to arrive. Yep you guessed it Renji and Byakuya re lovers, and he was currently waiting for the stoic man to arrive from whatever it was that kept him behind, he suspected it was Rukia. Yes he knew about her going to Ichigo and being a hybrid, he wished her happiness. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to keep her happy...this place wasn't for that and never would. Rukia needed a space where she could **truly** **be **herself and if being with Ichigo in Hueco Mundo made her happy....then so be it. Also Toshiro, Momo, Rangiku and Nemu leaving as well, well that _was _a blow to the Shinigami, but they had spent their lives hiding, and hell Sosuke, Gin and Kaname had started making a dream for the whole race of their species for crying out loud!

Renji never hated the three, sure he disliked them for nearly taking his best friends away, but he never hated the man. He saw that Sosuke had **saved** them that day and had given them a chance to start over when they needed to and now they had done that. But thanks to Mayuri their happiness was jeopardized by that **MAN**. Especially Ichigo, from the time he known about Ichigo's secret and it being told to the Soi-taicho, he knew that Mayuri would be after Ichigo. He wanted to know all about Ichigo, how had he kept himself from being noticed, besides the ring on his ears, and how he was more powerful then everyone else he came in counter with, how he was able to push past his limits and become the man he is right now. Renji knew that he had to protect him and the others...if they are here now and this is why the arrancar, hybrids and the vizards are here then by damn he would have to protect them now.

"Renji" they red head heard his name called from behind him. Turning he saw Byakuya arriving in his glory. Renji smirked lightly and shunpoed over to where his lover was.

"What took you so long?" he asked, kissing him lightly on the lips. Byakuya returned it and looked around, the arrancar had done damage, but to the other lower stature shinigami that got in their way, mainly ignoring the two right there.

"I helped Rukia and her group into the Kuchiki estate so they could be safe" he said, wrapping his arm around Renji's shoulder, seeming to be the dominant in their relationship, though mainly it was because Renji was shorter then Byakuya, by a few inches. Renji nodded and looked around the area, he was getting tired of this fighting and hell this was just a small scale to what would and will be done in the near future. Byakuya closed his eyes and leaned into Renji, letting his submissive side take hold slightly.

"This place is getting on my nerves" Byakuya heard Renji say and he couldn't agree more.

**-Seireitei; Gin-**

Gin stared out of the shadows, his group had been watching for any signs of the missing group of hybrids, more like the stolen hybrids. He caught a glimpse of Toshiro's snow white hair a while back, but it disappeared when he got to the area and his reiatsu was being blocked by the others that were flying high in rage. He just wanted his sub and older dom to be with him and they back in their room together ignoring the world outside the castle of Los Noches, but instead he was here again to get his sub and the others that were taken when they were sent on a bogus mission, hell even Sosuke went along to let the subs have sometime alone with the younger dominants, but it was the worst mistake they could have made.

**'Yuki-chan I'll get ya back. Ya, Sosuke 'n I will be in Los Noches soon....just ya wait'** He promised inside his head then sprinted forward when he felt something inside him spread through him like a cool wild fire of ice, knowing that it was his Yuki-chan.

* * *

**Me:** There you go!!

**Muramasa:** Yep Ichigo is on the verge of a mental break down, Grimmjow, Masaki and Ulquiorra are going to be crushed and Mayuri is still an evil bastard...yep wonderful

**Me:** Shut up Mura!

**Muramasa:** Alright.....Review

**(1)-** Wow I fitted a oxymoron into the story!


	16. Reunion and deadly conciquences

**Me:** Hello! More fiction here and now!

**Muramasa:** You're ill and doing fics?

**Me:** Yes I won't let allergies stop me!

**Muramasa:** Alright review

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, have no legal claims over the stories I right, just the plot

**Extra:** Had a little bit of a writers block, that is why it took a little while. Also I've been watching ppl play scary games just for kicks, scaring the living hell out of myself and making my mummy jump out of her skin when I do, making her cuss at me and yells for me to stop....I won't every stop!

_**Last time on 'Kitty kitty kitty'**_

_**'Yuki-chan I'll get ya back. Ya, Sosuke 'n I will be in Los Noches soon....just ya wait'** He promised inside his head then sprinted forward when he felt something inside him spread through him like a cool wild fire of ice, knowing that it was his Yuki-chan. _

**Chapter 15: ** Reunion and deadly consequences

**-Ichigo's mindscape-**

Shiro and Zangetsu watched as the world faded, crumble then reform. It changed to a plain of grass and rivers running through it, fish jumping every so often. Shiro was confused, but liked the change of scenery. Zangetsu knew what happened, the kittens made Ichigo's mindscape change to a place where the two of them, Zangetsu and Shiro, would be more approachable and be able to have them relax more. Shiro looked down and smiled as Ichigo curled up in his lap. He looked like a kitten curled up holding a ball between his hands. It was wonderful to see this, it's not often, from what Shiro knew, that Ichigo would do this. He just hoped that the blue and black haired mates of his abiou hurried for Ichigo and the kittens' sakes.

**-Sereitei; abandoned area-**

Masaki landed on the ground several feet away just as the building was about to hit her. Grimmjow was standing on the rubbled and Ulquiorra couldn't be found. That disturbed them, they knew he was strong, but with Ichigo gone he was in hysterics and less responsive when he first heard about the group went missing. Grimmjow looked around, but he could see, hear, or feel the black haired neko. He looked around more frantic and started to go into feline overdrive during the whole thing. Masaki looked around as well, she was fearful of loosing another kitten to this crazy place.

Mayuri laughed as he knew that the black haired neko was missing from the area, he planned it as he had hit him with a drug to slow his reaction when he threw his zanpakto, a piece of the zanpakto had slid off and stabbed the neko in the arm. He looked and smiled, this would be fun as he knew he would win **(1)** and get the hybrids. Masaki looked at Mayuri and sneered, he smiled and grabbed his zanpakto.

Grimmjow looked and then saw in the rubble, through it was hard to see, was a hand, a pale white hand that wasn't moving. Grimmjow lost it as he looked further and saw that the hand was indeed attached to Ulquiorra as he saw the black hair and pale face soon after. He growled as his anger took over and then roared in anger as well as pain, _**Ulquiorra was gone**_. That was all that ran through his mind as he completely transformed, sending Masaki flying backwards and Mayuri as well. Grimmjow turned around slowly then started at Mayuri, only his eyes were empty of all emotion as if nothing was taking hold, only the body was moving for pure vengeance. Grimmjow would get his vendetta as he slowly crawled forward, having been knocked to his knees. Mayuri stared at the sight, slightly creped out and highly frightened. He probably wouldn't live due to the way he saw Grimmjow moving, he harmed a fellow hybrid and now was heading towards him, he started to tremble.

**-Kuchiki residence-**

The hybrids in the estate were trembling at the cold, dark, empty, blood thirsty feeling they got when they suddenly lost Ulquiorra's feeling and Grimmjow's was in distress. They don't know what happened, but they were frightened beyond anything and couldn't move, even Tesla was having trouble trying to keep his wits in check, but having now good effect. Rukia held on to Nemu, who was wide-eyed and shaking heavily from the feeling, tears were threatening to escape as if she was the target to the force. She couldn't even breath for the feeling was too intense. They stopped breathing when the door opened.

A slightly bloodied group of hybrids entered with Nel, who was trembling from the feeling and loss of energy. She saw her mates and stumbled over to them, making sure they were alright. Behind her, Harribel, Nnoitora, Szayel, Byakuya, Renji and a few others walked in a well, Nnoitra was disturbed from the force, this scared him more then anything and that was a terrifying sight to see. Byakuya was having a death grip on Renji and Harribel fell to the ground. She was worried about her mates and seeing them alright she let her nerves and muscles relax, making her collapse. Momo and Rangiku ran over to her and wrapped themselves around her in comfort.

Toshiro looked at the group and sighed, neither Gin or Sosuke were in the group he knew that they would be guiding the others, but he still wanted to see them. Nel looked over the group and noticed two people were missing.

"Where's Masaki and Ichigo?" she asked. Momo told her that Masaki went with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, but she didn't say anything about Ichigo just started crying at the thought.

"He was t-taken by Mayuri" Toshiro chocked out, his throat was closed off afterward. Nel looked at him then at the others, they were crying while their mates, minus Tesla's mates, were being comforted by their eldest mate. Tesla stood at the wall and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"He was below the lab we were in....Mayuri...the fucking bastard dragged him away when he was down! The fear that was emitted from Ichigo.....he's probably gonna.." he couldn't finish the words as the pain built up at the last thought. Szayel was thinking about what he was saying then his eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hand, Orihime did the same as she knew what her mentor had figured out. The others were confused, not understanding what was going on, but then Tatsuki gasped at what she knew was going to happen and that made her cry out in pain as she held her stomach. The others stared at her then it clicked and they cried to themselves.

**-Ichigo's mindscape-**

Ichigo woke when he felt a disturbance, a welcoming disturbance, in his mindscape. He got up off Shiro, ignoring the surroundings as he eyes zoomed onto a black and white pile on the ground not far away. He sort of waddled walked over to the pile and gasped at what he saw. Black hair with a green tint in it, ears on top of the head, a pale face that had green tear markings down it's face. Ichigo felt tears in his eyes as he saw the unconscious form of Ulquiorra. He prayed for one thing and one thing only, that Ulquiorra was just in a semi-coma state. From what Shiro told him was that there were two ways for someone to get into his mindscape if he didn't bring them with him. The first was that they were in a sort of coma state and the other was that they were dying slash dead. Ichigo held onto his elder mate, looking for some sort of sign that Ulquiorra was the former of the two possibilities. He sighed sadly as he saw that Ulquiorra was breathing...., but it was so shallow that Ichigo felt like crying. He held Ulquiorra and ran his fingers through his black hair, rubbing his ears.

"Please Ulqui please wake up and be alright please I couldn't handle it if you were gone and neither would Grim if you're with him, physically right now he might think you're dead! Please wake up!" He cried as he held on to Ulquiorra. Shiro looked at the sad scene then at Zangetsu, seeing that he was watching the ordeal as well. Shiro could see that if Ulquiorra wouldn't wake up soon, Ichigo would had a break down and do something drastic. He prayed that Ulquiorra would open his eyes and see Ichigo then return to his body, he prayed with all his might.

**-Battle Ground; Grimmjow-**

Grimmjow hissed as he saw that body on the ground. Mayuri was just a pound of flesh and bone, nothing else was there. The feline spirit that was controlling Grimmjow slowly let up and let him take everything in. Grimmjow blinked for a moment the looked down. His clothes were bloody and ripped, the ground around him was denigrated and gone. He didn't looked at the small mound on the ground, knowing exactly was it was before hand, and looked to the side. He saw Masaki slowly moving and looking around in confusion. It was then that Grimmjow remembered the rubbled and ran over to it. He started to remove the chunks of building off his fallen mate and saw that he didn't move what so every and was cut up as well as had a gash on his head, which was scary since his hierro was one of the strongest in their world!

Grimmjow looked at his form and noted very shallow breathing, which he sighed at. He picked Ulquiorra up and went to Masaki and helped her up. She looked at him in a strange view as she was covered in scratches as well, but she soon got up and check Ulquiorra, making sure that he was breathing. She sighed and signaled for an over look that just flew over, the bird like hybrid felt the reishi and landed on the ground.

"Where is the main meeting point?" she asked the female bird hybrid. The girl bowed her head in respect to the elder hybrid then gave them directions to the Kuchiki estate before she headed off again when a building in the distance exploded in a rain of hell fire and ash. Grimmjow and Masaki ran the direction they were given and in hopes that they would make it on time to save Ulquiorra, not knowing the entire damage to his body. As they ran a pair of gold eyes landed on them and ran behind them without them noticing.

**-Sosuke-**

Sosuke felt the shift of reishi in the air, signaling that Masaki was safe. He sighed and looked around on the ground, he saw in the distance that Masaki and Grimmjow, who was carrying Ulquiorra in a way that made him panic somewhat, run in the direction of the Kuchiki estates. He wondered what was over there and started flying in that direction. Along the way he saw Gin running without the others that went with him. Lowering his body to the ground Sosuke tapped Gin on the shoulder, which just made Gin look over at him.

"Ta others stayed ta fight while a few stayed ta heal tem" he said knowing that Sosuke was silently asking him why he was alone. Sosuke nodded and grabbed Gin and carried him to the estate and saw that Grimmjow and Masaki had arrived just moments before. Landing on the ground they saw the others on the inside, minus one that was really important to most of the hybrids, and went in.

Toshiro looked up and saw his mates, running he ignored everyone else and held onto his mates, his distress taking over and holding on to them while his body shook. Gin and Sosuke held onto their sub and soothed his nerves and looked at the others. Szayel and Orihime were checking on a slightly busted looking Ulquiorra and Orihime was shaking at the thought of Ulquiorra being unconscious. Sosuke got their attention and started making a plan.

"There is a few places left that Ichigo could be hidden at so we should get searching for him" he said and didn't move Toshiro from his grip. It as at that time that Nemu got up off the floor and went forward.

"I know of one place that father would have hidden him, it's one place that not even you, Aizen-sama, would be able to find" she said and went to the door, her ears flickering on her head. The others followed her out of the estate and they headed east, out to the Rekongai and forest areas'. Hopefully they would make it on time as Grimmjow was becoming more distressed from not feeling either of his mates, feeling empty and hollow. He hated this feeling the most in the entire time he's been alive, and now it's what he was feeling as he left Ulquiorra in Szayel, Orihime and Nnoitora's care.

**Me:** WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! D: I hate hurting Ulquiorra! I **HATE IT WITH ALL MY BEING!**

**Muramasa:** Then why do it?

**Me:** I was needed, it was needed

**Muramasa:**....ooooook well review and wait for the next chapter.....

**(1)- -Scoff- **YEAH RIGHT!


	17. The lost ones' are found

**Me:** Yes I have a new idea for the story! I amz beatingz writerz blockz! And I sound like a idiot god damnnit...alright well yeah sorry it's been a while, again the flipping writer's block won't leave me alone, thinks it's funny to bother me! So please enjoy the next chapter of 'Kitty Kitty Kitty'! :D

**Random moment:** And now were back to foot fetishes god damnnit

**Also:** On my Poll on who is the most disliked character from here this is what has gone down so far.

**Mayuri: 13**

**Isshin: 5**

**Yamamoto: 1**

**Urahara: 1**

Yeah not sure why Yama got 1 as he hasn't really been in the story...oh well ur opinions not mine

**On the last chapter of Kitty Kitty Kitty: **_"I know of one place that father would have hidden him, it's one place that not even you, Aizen-sama, would be able to find" she said and went to the door, her ears flickering on her head. The others followed her out of the estate and they headed east, out to the Rekongai and forest areas'. Hopefully they would make it on time as Grimmjow was becoming more distressed from not feeling either of his mates, feeling empty and hollow. He hated this feeling the most in the entire time he's been alive, and now it's what he was feeling as he left Ulquiorra in Szayel, Orihime and Nnoitora's care._

**Chapter 16: **The lost ones' are found

**-Ichigo's mindscape-**

Ichigo looked out to the horizon, Ulquiorra's head was still in his lap and Ichigo had his hands running through his black mass of hair, gently rubbing his scalp and ears. He wasn't expecting a response, but a few moments later after doing what he was doing he heard a lightly purring noise coming from Ulquiorra. He looked down and saw that his eyes were moving under his lids, slowly coming back to consciousness. Ichigo smiled happily and continued to rub Ulquiorra's scalp and ears. His ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened, Ichigo saw the dazed expression in those emerald eyes. Ulquiorra blinked a few times then looked around in confusion then up at Ichigo when he heard a happy purr.

"Ulqui...you're awake" Ichigo said happily and hugged Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was more confused then before, but held his mate in his arms. He tried to remember what happened before blacking out. All came up as a blank, but he was sure that he could get some information from Grimmjow later. His ears perked up at the thought. Where was Grimmjow? He needed to ask.

"Ichigo...Where's Grimmjow?" As he asked, Ichigo slowly backed up and looked downward. Ulquiorra started to fear the worst.

"To be honest Ulqui...I don't know I've been in my subconscious, that's where we are now, for a while and I have no contact with the outer world at the moment the only thing I know was that you were injured 'cause only people who are injured, near death or that I let in willing and you arrived here so I'm guessing you were injured" Ichigo told his older mate. Ulquiorra stared at him in silence then pulled him towards him, feeling the distress coming off him. He held him then kissed him to calm him down. He saw tears were gathering in Ichigo's eyes and he wondered why.

"Ichigo?"

"I-I'm sorry U-Ulqui I...I just don't know wh-what's go-going on w-with m-me" he started trembling and then started sobbing quietly. Ulquiorra wrapped Ichigo up in his arms, started to rub his back in a soothing manner and wrapped his tail around Ichigo's tail. Ichigo trembled heavily as Ulquiorra held him, he truly didn't know what was wrong with him, his hormones weren't that bad as the kitten's were not really bothering him till Mayuri abducted him and the others. The stress of not being near his mates, worrying about his kittens and how Mayuri would do things after the kittens were born...he was purely afraid of that man, he didn't want his kittens harmed, they were part of him and Grimmjow, he also hoped that he would have some with Ulquiorra after all of this.

**-Seireitei; Grimmjow-**

The group followed Nemu closely through the streets that were still full of fights. Some hybrids were falling, but only momentarily as did the shinigami, it really seemed that they weren't really fighting only training really, but they got a few that were going all out, such as Kenpachi's division and a few others. Sosuke flew low to the ground and glided next to Gin, who turned into a silver and white fox, which in turn, made his eyes go squint-like when he blinked. Grimmjow ran with Masaki which in turn made them right behind Nemu, their ears bent all the way flat against their heads. They went on in their group for a little while till they came upon a field area outside the Sereitei in the Rekongai. Nemu went forward to a place just in front of the trees and went to her knees.

"It's right here" she said and grabbed a piece of what was the ground the pulled up. It came out as a door on the ground floor. She moved it till it was completely on it's backside, and went down the hole. The rest followed her and they all held confusion in their eyes. Nemu knew what they were thinking.

"This place used to belong to Ran'Tao, an ex-shinigami taicho and Go Koga, the last bount...They moved on to a more secure location since they are to be killed on site according to the Soi-Taicho Yamamoto" Nemu said while heading down a dark passage. "After they left father took over and renovated the place, only he and I know the darkest parts of this place that even the division don't know about." They arrived at a dead end, they looked at Nemu questioningly till she hit two spots on the wall at random, to them, and it opened up, showing a stairway. She continued down till they came to a three way and she headed down the left side, going about three feet and then touched the wall on her left, flipping a latch.

"This is where he would put something "worth while" in" she explained and after opening a door she stepped back, letting Masaki and Grimmjow in first. Grimmjow rushed forward and saw Ichigo on a small bed, only big enough to hold him, his back was facing them, and he was unresponsive. Grimmjow ran his hands over Ichigo's calm face, his face had been covered in tears, which had the tracks dried on his face. Ichigo was holding his stomach, protectively over the kittens. Grimmjow smiled and picked up Ichigo, kissed his hair and making him comfortable in his arms as he walked out of the room, Masaki waiting by the door. The group smiled at what they saw, Ichigo sleeping, his arms around his stomach and being carried by Grimmjow, Ichigo's head on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Lets get back" Sosuke said, holding Gin in his arms. The others nodded and followed Nemu out once more, before letting Sosuke take over.

**-Ichigo's mindscape-**

Ulquiorra held Ichigo as he slept, he wore himself out from crying, and from stress. He hated what brought Ichigo to this, his and Grimmjow's sub was in turmoil and it pained him to see him like this. He hid his face in Ichigo's hair and breathed in his soothing scent, and just held his unconscious mate. He turned when he heard rustling behind him and saw a white form of Ichigo, from Ichigo's description was his inner hollow called Shiro.

"Keep abiou safe...he's had a tough life and I will not have him harmed again Ulquiorra...Zangetsu and I will not have him upset again" He said and looked at Ichigo. Ulquiorra nodded and then had his eyes widen, he was fading out of Ichigo's mindscape! Shiro saw this and sighed lightly.

"Don' worry Ulquiorra, you're just goin' ta yer body now, Grimmjow has abiou and is comin' back so you need to go, abiou will be up in a little while...I'll watch over him like I've always have don' worry" Shiro explained and took Ichigo from Ulquiorra just as he faded out of the mindscape entirely.

**-Kuchiki Estate-**

Szayel checked Ulquiorra all over and couldn't find anything to 'cause him to be able to be hit by a building. His body was fine, he may have missed something that might have been take off his body, but if that was the case then he didn't need to worry as his mind was alright, his eyes were moving and that was a good indication that he would come around in a little bit. He smiled slightly as he heard feet coming towards the location the hybrids, healer, and two shinigami, have taken refuge for the moment. The door opened, revealing Gin, Sosuke, Masaki, Nemu, Grimmjow and Ichigo, whom Grimmjow was carrying. Orihime and the other girls smiled happily and went over to where Grimmjow was, including Toshiro, who wanted his mates and to be sure that his brother figure was alright. Grimmjow's ears went back, he didn't like so many people close to his sub at the moment and wanted to be with his younger mate.

Masaki saw this and moved everyone back, without making Grimmjow notice as he saw Ulquiorra started to come around. Walking forward, Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra towards him and the non-responsive Ichigo. Ulquiorra's eyes shifted under his lids and soon started to lift, blinking a few times then looking around. Grimmjow smiled at his mate and kissed him, getting it returned as well.

"Grimm" He said and looked around once again. He was looking for something, or _someone_ and looked at the other occupant in Grimmjow's arms. His eyes widened and he remembered what happened when he was sleeping. Grimmjow held him as he saw his eyes widen, waiting for him to say something.

"Ulquiorra?" He questioned. Ulquiorra looked at him then smiled lightly as he felt something in him beat lightly, Ichigo was coming back, Shiro was helping Ichigo come back.

"Ichi's coming back to us now" he said softly to Grimmjow, but the others heard it, except for the two Shinigami. Grimmjow blinked and then felt something snap that was against his arm. Ulquiorra moved slightly so Grimmjow could reposition Ichigo and the saw that the collar had snapped. Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's reiatsu once more, making them breath easier then first. Movement was seen from Ichigo's eyes then they opened, just as Ulquiorra's did and then he smiled see the two of them, he purred happily, they were together once more. No one was gonna break this happiness, Mayuri was dead and everyone else wasn't gonna try anything to stop this peace among the mates.

**-Few weeks later; Los Noches-**

Ichigo smiled at his mates, they were pampering him as the days grew closer to the birth of the kittens. He didn't know what was setting them off so much, he figured it was his scent it was driving them crazy, Szayel and Shiro both told them that soon he would have to hide for a few days to birth the kittens alone in a hidden area that they wouldn't know about, thankfully Ichigo didn't get so stressed out that he missed carried, it was close after Szayel cleared him he said that he wasn't supposed to do much for a few days, just relax with his mates. That made the three of them just happy, they really didn't leave each others side till Szayel had Nnoitra and a few others drag Ulquiorra and Grimmjow out of the room so he could check up on Ichigo, along with Orihime of course.

"Well Ichigo it seems that the kittens will be here in just two days I would suggest start finding a spot to hide out in till they are born and start nursing" Szayel said after looking at his charts. Ichigo nodded and smiled lightly, they were almost here, he hugged his stomach then looked at Orihime. She smiled and nodded, knowing what he wanted and went out of the room. Szayel looked at him and sighed.

"I'll detour them as long as I can so you can go into hiding" Szayel said. Ichigo nodded in appreciation and got up off the bed. He made his way to the door and heard the others bickering, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra wanting in to see him, he suppressed his reiatsu then flash-stepped down the hall and out of sight. He wondered to where he got his with dizziness and found out that he was first pregnant. It was small, but it had a few doors, picking the last one at the end of the hall, it was a dead end way, Ichigo slipped in and made himself comfortable, feeling his energy drain out of him from the kittens. He was soon out in the small room, sleeping soundly and whole.

**-Earlier; outside the room-**

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stood next to the door, they wanted to be in the room, but Szayel had a few people drag them out, namely Nnoitra, Masaki, Nel, Harribel and a few other girls, oh and Gin. They heard muffled talking, the couldn't hear as the others were talking and being annoying, so they couldn't hear what was being said. The door opened, revealing Orihime, which pushed them back so they couldn't go in. Grimmjow was glaring and snarling lightly at Orihime. Ulquiorra cooled his features, making him emotionless, though on the inside he was glaring holes at the poor girl**(1)**. Soon the door opened again and Szayel stepped out, he held up his hands as he closed the door with his tail.

"Now now calm down Ichigo needs rest for now and no stressful things to happen, the kittens are fine and should be here in the next three to five days give or take" he said coolly. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stared at him then blinked slightly, feeling a slight breeze past them, which was odd as there was never any type of wind in Hueco Mundo, so a breeze in Los Noches made them question something.

"How is Ichigo?" Nel asked Szayel. The pink itachi looked at her and smiled lightly.

"He's just fine luckily the kittens will be healthy and strong the who Mayuri incident didn't do any long term damage to them mainly put them into a rest so Ichigo wouldn't have gone into a miscarriage" Szayel said, he didn't explain a whole lot to them when they were in the Sereitei only that Ichigo would be alright as well as the kittens. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra took it as a sign to go in so left the group, only to come right back out, Grimmjow cracking his knuckles and Ulquiorra grabbing his zanpakto.

"Szayel...where's Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked calmly, though had a bit of a bite to it. Szayel turned around and smiled slightly, only to be grabbed by Nnoitora and race off, along with the other people in the area, Szayel grabbing Orihime so she wouldn't be lost in the escape. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were burning holes in the spots the group was and then trekked off to find their mate once more, they weren't gonna loose site of him this close to his due date.

**Me:** And that's a wrap for this chapter, yes the story is coming to a close, but it's gonna have a squeal or two, remember we still have to deal with Isshin and Urahara. YAY! The kittens are gonna be born in the next chapter! I'll do a flash back on what happened to Yoruichi during the whole thing, well what she says she was doing the whole time and to answer your questions YES MAYURI WAS KILLED IN THE PRVIOUS CHAPTER! So there you go hope you enjoyed it! Love ya all! REVIEW PLZ!


	18. Bang, dang, boom the kittens are here!

**Me: New chapter~~~~~~~!** This is gonna be the next to last chapter of Kitty kitty kitty...this is making me sad I had fun writing this and I hate ending it, but SEQUAL!**-in a sing song voice-** That's what I'm gonna live for now...I'm also SHOCKED. Over **200** reviews for this story! I wasn't expecting that many, but man you guys rock for reading this story and keeping on when I was late and what not so THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Random note: **Ah fuck me now I don't like how fucking dark it is!

Lets get this show on the road I own NOTHING!

**Chapter 17:** Bang, dang, boom the kittens are here!

**-Grimmjow and Ulquiorra-**

They searched high and low in Los Noches, but Ichigo was no where! Also they only searched a quarter of the place, it was too damn big! Ulquiorra was using his reiatsu sensing to find him while Grimmjow was busting down doors and looking inside, searching and then moving on to the next one. Ulquiorra sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and let out his frustration slightly as he punched a wall, which made that and about five other rooms lose a wall. They heard Nnoitra shout for them to quit the racket, which was also followed by Szayel screaming like a wanton whore. Grimmjow shivered at the noise, his tail was pointed out, the hairs stood on their ends. They headed off to the next hall.

**-Ichigo-**

His eyes peered open as he felt something inside him move. He knew it was time as something warm ran down his leg. His water broke and a contraction hit him. He whimpered lightly at the slight pain and sighed when it left him. He made himself comfortable and waited for the next one. He heard Shiro coaching him in his head when the next contraction hit him, a little more painful then the first one. He felt his grip slip as his feline side take over and he heard Shiro before he gave in.

"Let yer instincts take over abiou don' worry, ta kittens will be safe."

**-Szayel and Nnoitora-**

Nnoitora held his mate to his chest, nibbling that round pink ear, making him mewl in his sleep. He love the damn bastard, no matter what he said or what he did, he just loved the pink haired itachi and would die for him if he needed to do so. He smiled when Szayel curled up more into the warmth that he emitted, like all felines, and he thought about Ichigo at the moment, the young hybrid having children right now...that shocked him somewhat, but it made him think, to have children...that would be wonderful to see. He purred into Szayel's hair and closed his eye, falling asleep with the thought of young ones running around(1).

**-Grimmjow and Ulquiorra-**

The two dominant neko hybrids stopped, something in them shifted when they past the halfway mark of the castle. They felt their mate, though they couldn't pinpoint his location at the moment, they also felt more beings coming into their world. The kittens they were being born at this very moment! They stared at each other and ran down the hall, searching desperately for Ichigo. They needed to be with him and let him know he wasn't alone! Damn that Szayel and making them loose him! They growled and rushed to find Ichigo.

**-Ichigo-**

Pain. Movement. Pain. Movement. Pain. That was all Ichigo felt, he growled, eyes were slitted and held an animal inside them, no human part what so ever. Fingernails turned into claws and dug into the ground, ripping up the floor when he pulled it back. He wanted to howl in pain, but felt that it would get someone's attention and he didn't need anyone at the moment, no one at all. Something slipped out of him and his head turned. It was small and started moving in a sac thing. He turned towards it and started cleaning it, he felt his motherly instincts kicking in and soon had the small little being feeding from one of his six nipples he developed over the coarse of the pregnancy.

He growled when he felt another pain rip through him and another being move, it didn't last as long as the first one, but the being was moving more then the first. He hissed lightly when the being moved out of him and he moved to clean it like the first one. He thought that the pain would stop, but he hissed again when not a few moments later a third being was moving itself out of him. He looked down at it and cleaned it, he knew for sure that this was the last being that was coming out of his body for now. He moved the last one towards another nipple like the other two and watched them feed. His eyes blinked and became human once more before he went into a slumber, his tail wrapped itself around the young ones, keeping them safe and warm.

**-Grimmjow and Ulquiorra- **

They were furious! Grimmjow was smashing every wall he came to, Ulquiorra was keeping himself form doing the same and they had Sosuke on their asses, along with a few others, trying to get them to calm down, but it was useless and Sosuke didn't want to release his reiatsu unless he absolutely had to and it was coming to that point. He made the others back up and followed the other two. The group that was around the corner, away from the two angry hybrids and their leader, heard two bodies drop to the ground and multiple rounds of cursing being thrown at Sosuke. They tried not to laugh as it was Grimmjow who was doing it. Sosuke came around, his reiatsu was still keeping the two hybrids down and motioned for Orihime and Szayel to come over. The group wondered why they were needed the Nnoitora was called over.

"Why the hell do I have ta carry them?" he shouted after he went over there. They didn't hear the response only having the group come back, Nnoitora was carrying the two hybrids on his shoulders grumbling the whole time. Nel looked at him and sighed, she wanted to find Ichigo as well, but knew he would return to them soon and went to her mates, warping them up in her arms before heading to their room. Toshiro followed Gin and Sosuke, his stomach was round and pronounced as he was just a few months behind Ichigo from his due date. The two hybrids on Nnoitora's shoulders were glaring at the floor, their eyes becoming heavy with the drug they were given. Soon they were dropped off into dream land.

**-Next day; Ichigo-**

Ichigo opened his eyes to silent cries from his babies, they were looking for food. His mother instincts kicked in and he put the to three of his six nipples. He got a closer look at the three, which he found freaky since he was supposed to have two, oh well didn't matter to him they were his kittens. One had light blue hair, like Grimmjow's only lighter by a shade or two. The eyes were his honey brown color and was looking up at him. He saw it was a small little boy and he just knew he was the second born. He smiled and rubbed his hair, he got a light mewl from him. He looked at the next one, a little girl. She had dark orange hair, like Masaki's hair color, and her eyes were a beautiful blue like her daddy's eyes. She looked at him and gave a heart warming smile, he knew what he was gonna name her and said it out loud.

"Miyako...that's your name little one Miyako...my little Miyako(2)" He said and rubbed his back with his tail. The third and final child left him breathless. He knew it was a small girl, but instead of having either his or Grimmjow's hair color she had Ulquiorra's hair color. Pure black threads of hair sprouted on her head and her eyes were the same emerald green. She had two tread marks like Ulquiorra, only they were a lighter color, nearly a blue-green. She gave a small smile that rocked his core and he felt tears filling in his eyes, Ulquiorra had a daughter somehow and he didn't know why.

_**'It's because he was in ya inner world when ya were pregnant, his reiatsu filled itself in with the little space of yer womb and made the little un there...she's gonna be a peaceful child, but powerful like all three of ya and will be protective of Miyako mostly I can tell abiou congrats finish naming them and go find yer mates, you've been gone long enough'**_ Shiro said in his head and he nodded. He gathered them up, for some reason he was naked and didn't know why, but his clothes weren't that far off, folded neatly, he didn't remember doing that, but shrugged. He quickly got dress, after sitting the babies down, and picked them up again. He thought about the names for the other two, but decided to wait for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to name them.

Opening the door, he let his reiatsu flow freely and they wrapped around the small babies in his arms, making them feel love and it lulled them to sleep, well the girls while the little boy stayed awake the whole time he went to his room. He was met with Orihime, who felt his reiatsu first and gasped at the sight of them. She smiled brightly and walked with him to his and his mates room. She cooed at them and then made plans to meet up later with him and the others and went off the tell the others the news. He smiled at his friend and sighed, his mates would pounce him when he opened the door and he knew it. Just as he predicted he was gathered up in both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's arms and both kissed him, their tails wrapped around him happily. They looked down and were shocked at what they saw.

"Three kittens?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo nodded and smiled at him they were pulled to the bed, by Grimmjow as Ulquiorra was too shell shocked, and Grimmjow looked down at them with a smile on his face, loving each one he saw.

**Me:** YES THE KITTENS ARE HERE! One is named what will I name the others? Find out on the next and final chapter and sorry that it was short!

1 – aw Nnoitora wants to be a daddy!

2- Miyako is Beautiful night child


	19. Welcome little ones, here kitty kitty

**ME:** WAH! The last chapter of Kitty kitty kitty! -cries- no! I've had too much fun writing this I-I won't give it up! Ugh..., but I must and go on to the new horizon with the next chapter of the series, yes it's a series sort of...anyway Please enjoy the **FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Random moment:** Where do we get there? When we get there dumb shit...

**I OWN NOTHING ONLY THE PLOT AND THE KITTENS!**

**Chapter 18**: Welcome little ones, here kitty kitty kitty

**-Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and the kittens-**

Ulquiorra held the little girl who looked all too much like him, she stared up at him and smiled slightly. He smiled at her, to think that he would ever be a father, and for a weird reason that Ichigo told him, but here she was, his little girl. Grimmjow held his little boy, he batted him with his tail slightly, the boy was hitting it with his tiny hands. Ichigo was feeding Miyako, he smiled when he saw the extra nipples on Ichigo, Grimmjow burst out laughing. They were happy at the moment and soon they'd go and greet the others, showing them their children, but they weren't in any hurry, they had all the time in the world.

**-Later in the dining area-**

The Arrancar and hybrids were talk to each other, chatting healthily with each other, each not really doing anything just waiting for the three new parents to arrive. Masaki was dying to see her new grand-kittens, oh how much they were gonna be spoiled by her, especially the little girls. She heard from Orihime that she had two granddaughters and a grandson so she was in a bliss. Toshiro was sitting between Gin and Sosuke, both were rubbing his stomach, soon they'd be following Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Ichigo in the path of parenthood, same with Tatsuki, Starrk and Lilinette. The others were waiting for a bit to become parents, though they could see that Nnoitora was thinking about parenthood, if his hyper active posture was any indication. They stopped talking when they heard foot steps coming down the hall and were soon greeted with the three mates and the kittens. The girls went into girly girl mode and rushed over to them, Masaki kissing her kitten's cheek at the job he did. He smiled and let her hold Miyako then directed his two mates to some chairs, Masaki following them.

"Alright, alright yes they're born and I was shocked when this little Hime**(1)** was born as well" Ichigo started with Ulquiorra's daughter, "She's the youngest and we decided to name her" He let Ulquiorra take over.

"Emi**(2)**" He said softly, she looked up at him and gurgled lightly at her name being said by her papa. The girls awed at her and Nel let Emi play with her fingers. Grimmjow held his son proudly and grinned wildly.

"This little fighter is the second oldest and his name is Isao**(3)**" He held him up lightly, Isao smiled at them, his gums were making the girls giggle at his cuteness. Finally Ichigo turned to Masaki and smiled.

"And this beautiful girl is Miyako, she's the oldest and looks exactly like her grandmother" he said softly, Masaki beamed happily at him and messed with Miyako. The girls went crazy, the guys were smiling lightly, Toshiro was with the girls and was messing with Miyako as well. All seemed to be happy and well no one was gonna break this happiness, not now while the hybrids were in a rejoice about the new lives that were brought into the world. Nnoitora was wondering something and grinned evilly, he told Nel it and she agreed and started to talk.

"So this makes Itsygo mama-ichi, Ulqui-kun is Papa-Ulqui and Grimmy is Daddy-Grimm!" She said loudly, Ichigo turned pink at the mama part and the other two just smiled at her antics, it was true they would live by their titles now. Ichigo was handed Emi as Ulquiorra went to go get him something to eat, since Ichigo hadn't eaten since he disappeared to give birth. Ichigo smiled softly at the young girl, she smiled brightly at him and he felt something hit his leg. He lifted her up and saw that she had a black tail wiggling happily. The girls screamed at the cuteness and Ulquiorra came back just as it was done. He saw his daughters tail and blinked, she was a hybrid like them, her ears flipped on her head and wiggled slightly. The adults smiled at her and soon saw her yawn.

"I think she's ready for bed Ichigo" Masaki said, Ichigo nodded and wrapped her up so she wasn't cold. Emi curled up, her ears flipped into her hair and her tail was wrapped around her leg. Ichigo smiled at her and was kissed on the top of his head by Ulquiorra, who brought him some food, from the looks of it, it was a fish of some sort, and he took Emi so Ichigo could eat. Grimmjow looked at Isao and saw that he was watching Miyako doze off into sleep before joining his sisters as well.

**-Later the evening-**

Ichigo put the babies in their crib, they wouldn't dare split them apart if Ichigo's past experience with Yuzu and Karin was any indication, and closed their door, their room was added on a few days before Ichigo went missing, and soon he was walking over to his mates. Grimmjow was staring out into the sands of Hueco Mundo, he was only wearing pj bottoms. Ulquiorra was reading a book on the bed, looked like it was something by an American author of the name King Stephen, and the title was "Carrie". He shrugged at the book, one of the horror novels' of his world he guessed and sat on the bed. He smiled at his mates and looked at his home, the place that he was gonna live forever and no one was gonna get him away from his home. He laid down and closed his eyes, deciding to go to sleep first. It didn't take him long to fall asleep and when he did he heard something whisper in his ear, a voice that wasn't either his mates or anyone in Los Noches, but one he couldn't forget after all the things they went through.

"**Here kitty kitty kitty"** was whispered into his ear and his body went ridged, he didn't know if it was enough to alert his mates or if this was just his mind that was playing tricks, but if it was his mind then it was a cruel sick joke. He sighed in his sleep when the voice didn't come up again and went further into his sleep, not hearing the last bit of the voice before it dispersed into the air.

"**I'm coming for you Ichigo don't worry, you'll be with me soon"**

**Me:** WAH! It's over...damnnit, **_BUT_** I will start on the sequel tomorrow and thanks to **.rain** I have a title for it, THANK YOU SO MUCH RAIN! I hoped you enjoyed this trip with me on this story, it was great! Oh it's so sad ending stories of any kind, but as they always sad** _all things must come to an end_**. Oh and the title to the sequel **'Grimmy, Ichi, Ulqui' **anyway please do me a favor and review this one last time and have a wonderful evening or day. BAI BAI

~CLM

**1- Princess**

**2- Beautiful Blessing**

**3- Honor**


End file.
